


Hostage

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Donquixote Doflamingo y su hermano, Rocinante, son nobles mundiales paseando un día por el archipielago Sabaody. En ese lugar Doflamingo encontrara a un nuevo humano que lo obsesionará.





	1. I

-Hermano, ¿estás seguro que quieres salir hoy?

Rocinante Donquixote se encontraba sentado en un elegante sofá color rojo, su postura revelaba una gran tensión. Sus cabellos rubios cubrían con gracia sus ojos. El muchacho se encontraba algo tenso y nervioso ante su hermano Doflamingo.

-Claro que si... He estado muy aburrido últimamente, creo que iré a darme una vuelta a Sabaody, tengo ganas de hacerme con algo especial ¿No crees que deberías conseguirte un esclavo por primera vez en tu vida?

Doflamingo se encontraba observándose ante un largo espejo cuyo marco estaba hecho de oro y tenía en él joyería incrustada; el espejo apenas lograba reflejar sus 3 metros de altura. El rubio miraba su vestimenta típica de noble, se aseguraba de que su cabello estuviera perfectamente peinado y su rostro estuviera impecable. El muchacho acomodo sus gafas y volteo hacia su hermano.

-Pues veras Doffy...

-Vamos, podrías conseguir a algún humano entretenido o alguna mujer hermosa allá abajo-le dijo Doflamingo con un tono especial para convencerle.

-Pero...

-Vamos, date prisa. Quiero volver antes de la cena...

Y Rocinante se puso de pie y fue detrás de su hermano.

-¿No crees que papa estará molesto de que traigas más esclavos a casa?-comento Rocinante con mucha cautela mientras iban camino a tomar el carruaje que los llevaría hasta el puerto donde tomarían el barco hacia Sabaody.

-Oh Roci... Aun eres un niño asustado, deja de pensar en lo que dirán en casa un rato y vamos a divertirnos, ¿quieres?-y Doflamingo esbozo una enorme sonrisa maliciosa a su hermano menor.

-Está bien Doffy... Puede ser divertido...

-¡Lo será, ya lo veras! Esos humanos son tan pequeños e indefensos es una completa diversión bajar a su tierra e inspirarles el miedo absoluto...-y lanzo una profunda risa mientras alzaba el rostro en gesto de superioridad.

Rocinante sonrió débilmente. La verdad es que solo le seguía la corriente a Doflamingo cada vez que este manifestaba tales actitudes. La realidad es que Rocinante, junto con sus padres, era el desadaptado en Mariejois. Solo tenía un esclavo a su servicio y este solo le ayudaba en tareas básicas, Rocinante prefería atenderse por sí solo. ¿Qué clase de placer enfermo tenían sus compatriotas y hermano al usar a humanos para todas sus tareas y caprichos? Parece que nunca lo descubriría. Conocidos y amigos de Doflamingo siempre juzgaban el comportamiento tan extraño de la familia Donquixote y consideraban que solo Doflamingo era digno de convertirse en un buen amigo.  
Mientras Rocinante discutía en su mente el cómo lidiaría con la experiencia de este día, el carruaje ya había llegado al puerto. Prosiguieron a colocarse sus trajes especiales para salir al "mundo de los humanos", estos consistían en un traje de cuerpo completo que incluía un casco y un equipo de purificador de aire.  
Esta era otra de las cosas que intrigaban a Rocinante, ¿En serio el aire de allá abajo sería tan sucio como todos creían?

Pasaron varias horas para que finalmente los hermanos Donquixote (junto con su escolta privada que cuidaba sus espaldas) arribaran al archipiélago Sabaody. Su llegada fue inesperada pero no tardo mucho para que todos los habitantes y tiendas les recibieran con todos los honores posibles. Las personas les abrían paso para inmediatamente después arrodillarse ante ellos.

-¡Mira eso Roci!-exclamó Doflamingo con una amplia sonrisa-¿Puedes ver el terror en sus caras, mira como tiemblan al vernos? Su pánico me da tanta felicidad...-y saco su elegante y brillante pistola con la que empezó a disparar al azar entre pequeños montones de gente.

-Doffy, ¿no crees que deberíamos darnos prisa para comprar?-dijo Rocinante tratando de distraer a su hermano.

-¿Eh? Claro que no.

-Pero en verdad estoy ansioso por ver que puedo conseguir-mintió Rocinante para que Doflamingo parara con los disparos de una vez.

-¿En serio? Bueno, si estas tan ansioso ¿Por qué no empiezas a mirar si hay alguien que quieras llevar por aquí o por las demás calles? Siempre te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa con estos humanos-y lanzo otro disparo contra un hombre que se encontraba hecho un ovillo a varios metros de ellos.

-Ahm... Aquí hay solo gente mayor...-dijo Rocinante haciendo una observación que pudiera ser lógica para seguir con sus excusas-. Estaba pensando en conseguir a alguien joven, tú me habías dicho que las mejores mercancías están en la casa de subastas...

-Tienes razón... Te mereces algo mejor que estas basuras-y Doflamingo guardo su pistola y siguieron su camino.

Rocinante sentía un terrible e incómodo nudo en el estómago, trataba de controlar ese ligero temblor que dominaba todo su cuerpo. Respiraba profundamente.  
Finalmente llegaron. Entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento en una sección especial reservada para los dragones celestiales que se encontraba en primera fila. La subasta ya había comenzado al parecer.  
En esos momentos subastaban a una joven delgada de cabello castaño, la pobre lucia sumamente asustada, Rocinante lograba ver el miedo en sus grandes ojos oscuros. Rápidamente fue adquirida por un hombre de mediana edad cuya cara denotaba toda la ansiedad de poseer a esa muchacha de inmediato.  
Rocinante se lamentó profundamente por ella.  
Pasaron filas de mujeres mayores que se ofertaban para realizar labores domésticas, hombres fuertes para realizar trabajos pesados o ser usados como monta cargas.  
Rocinante estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder tener el valor de elegir a alguien...  
Simplemente no podría llevarse a nadie sin sentir que el alma se le partía en dos.  
Y la subasta dio fin.

-Oh Roci... ¿En verdad te irás con las manos vacías?

-Eso parece Doffy. Bueno, suficiente por hoy, vámonos...

-No seas aburrido, vamos a ver si hay algo bueno por el parque de diversiones. Yo tampoco he obtenido nada, me gustaría tener al menos un esclavo nuevo.

-Está bien...-y Rosinante soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

El par de hermanos se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado, siempre con guardias detrás de ellos en caso de peticiones especiales. Doflamingo sabía que estaría lleno de gente en buen estado, con energía y llena de vitalidad. Sentía una fuerte y excitante ansiedad al pensar en el rostro lleno de terror y resignación de la persona que llamará su atención.  
Por su parte, Rosinante tenía un semblante marcado por el desagrado.  
Estaba tentado a decir: "Basta, me voy a casa, te veo en la cena Doffy..." pero nunca se decidió a decirlo en voz suficientemente alta como para que su hermano lo notara.  
Finalmente llegaron al parque de diversiones y como era de esperarse todos los asistentes quedaron estupefactos al ver al par de tenryubitos rubios caminar por el parque.  
Doflamingo esbozo una amplia sonrisa y con traviesa ansiedad se apresuró a sacar su pistola.

-Espera Doffy, hay muchos niños aquí, no deberías de usar esa cosa-dijo Rosinante sumamente asustado por el bienestar de los pequeños que rondaban por ahí.

-¿Qué rayos dices, Roci? No digas tonterías, tienen que aprender desde pequeños a quien tienen que respetar...

-Pero no te han hecho nada, son solo niños...-decía Rosinante con un nudo en la garganta-. Doffy, por favor.

-Que molestia... Pero si alguno se atreve a cruzarse en mi camino o a molestarnos, lo pagara-y Doflamingo guardo su pistola.

-Promete que no los mataras-y Rosinante tomo sus manos entre las suyas, estrechándolas con preocupación.

-Agh, está bien. No los matare-soltó Doflamingo completamente resignado.

-Gracias Doffy, a mama y a papa les agradara saber de esto-le dijo Rosinante con una dulce sonrisa; lo decía casi como una forma de consolarlo.

-Como digas...

Y siguieron paseando y observando a la gran diversidad de humanos que había ahí. Rosinante miraba fascinado como las familias de humanos se divertían de manera tan inocente y tan barata. Una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en su rostro.  
Doflamingo, por su parte, mantenía un semblante de fastidio por el hecho de tener que "controlarse".

-Oye Doffy, ¿no te apetece probar uno de esos algodones de azúcar? Son realmente enormes y lindos...

-Realmente te emociona estas cosas de humanos ¿verdad?-observo Doflamingo con algo de asombro-. Vamos, entonces.

Cuando por fin llegaron al frente de los algodones de azúcar Rosinante se dedicó a ordenar varios de ellos mientras que Doflamingo se mantuvo al margen, aun con la mirada fija en la multitud, siempre buscando a quien elegir entre todos esos humanos que paseaban.

-Doffy, ¿quieres uno también...?

Y la pregunta de Rosinante no alcanzo a escucharse debido a un grito de Doflamingo.  
Rosinante miro aterrorizado como su hermano fulminaba con la mirada a una niña que había chocado contra él y había derramado un helado sobre su ropa.  
La niña estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirando con profundo temor al enorme hombre rubio. Doflamingo sacó su pistola. Rosinante corrió hacia él lanzando los algodones de azúcar que había pedido. Y la niña lanzo un grito.

-¡NO, DOFFY, NO LO HAGAS!-exclamo Rocinante con desesperación.

-¡SUELTAME...!

-¡LAMI!-exclamo una voz masculina.

-¡Miserable niña humana...!-y Doflamingo logro quitarse de encima a su hermano y dirigió su pistola hacia la niña pero quedo completamente quieto al ver que ya no solo era la pequeña niña a la que tenía que disparar.

Un muchacho moreno de cabello negro llego junto a la niña y se colocó frente a ella como si fuese su escudo. Rosinante también quedo quieto al ver al joven que ahora les hacía frente.

-¡LAMI! ¡LAW...!-exclamaron una mujer y hombre que llegaban a la escena. Al parecer eran los padres de la niña y el muchacho.

Doflamingo seguía apuntando con su pistola ahora a toda una familia completa. Su vista, sin embargo, estaba fijado en un solo punto: En el rostro del joven que protegía a la niña que se había atrevido a ensuciar su ropa.  
El humano tenía un rostro atractivo, demasiado atractivo para un humano común. Tenía unos ojos grises profundos y desafiantes, su piel morena resaltaba sus bellos rasgos y ese cabello negro le parecía sumamente exótico; Doflamingo sintió una punzada de atracción inexplicable.

-Doffy, por favor, vámonos...

-Cierra la boca Rocinante, a menos que quieras que los mate a todos-espeto Doflamingo sumamente estresado por la sensación tan intensa que experimentaba gracias a ese joven humano.

-Por favor... Perdone a nuestra hija... Déjela ir solo a ella, haga lo que le plazca con nosotros...-decían los padres en un intento de salvar la vida de su pequeña sin impórtales dar su vida a cambio de la suya.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí... Estos humanos se atreven a dirigirme la palabra-y Doflamingo apunto su pistola hacia el rostro del padre.

El hombre abrazaba fuertemente a su hija y esposa. Y Doflamingo soltó un disparo justo a un lado de la familia, sembrando un miedo increíble en la familia. Después de este gesto el muchacho moreno se plantó justo delante de la pistola del tenryubito.

Rosinante quedo boquiabierto, justo igual que Doflamingo. ¿Qué se creía ese humano? ¿Acaso era tan estúpido como atractivo?  
La sensación de excitación creció en Doflamingo.  
No podía creer que un humano le provocara todo eso.

-¿Así que quieres morir por tu pobre familia, eh?-logro articular Doflamingo con voz entrecortada. Su rostro se sentía cada vez más cálido y sofocado. El joven no contesto a la pregunta.

-Law, por favor, no lo hagas... Ven aquí-le dijeron sus padres sin dejar se proteger a su hija pequeña.

-Bien, parece que tienes demasiadas agallas para ser un simple y sucio humano-continuo Doflamingo tratando de recobrar su tono y postura normal-. Humano, seré gentil contigo... Serás mi nueva mascota, a cambio dejare con vida a tu miserable familia.

El joven había perdido un poco del impulso de valor y ahora su mirada se había empezado a impregnar de miedo. Había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. Rosinante quedó estupefacto, miraba con horror como la familia quedaba sin habla al oír a su hermano, miraba con dolor cómo los padres y la niña empezaban a llorar desconsoladamente al ver como su hijo les era arrebatado a cambio de sus vidas.

-Ponte de rodillas en el suelo. Guardias, pónganle un collar y una cadena inmediatamente-ordeno Doflamingo completamente ansioso por ver al joven siendo por completo suyo.

Mientras los guardias y Doflamingo se ocupaban del muchacho, Rosinante se adelantó hacia la familia y rápidamente se puso de rodillas para poder hablarles de cerca. Los padres y la niña se encogieron de miedo al pensar que otro tenryubito les haría algo terrible.

-No tengan miedo por favor, no les hare daño-dijo Rosinante en voz baja pero perfectamente clara y entendible-. Sé que nunca perdonaran esto... Solo me resta prometerles que hare lo que pueda para que su hijo este bien. En nuestra familia no tratamos mal a los humanos, se los prometo, su hijo estará bien...

Los padres, que seguían derramando lágrimas, miraban extrañados al tenryubito rubio que les hablaba con tanta compasión. ¿Acaso si era posible que un noble mundial fuese tan humano?

-Espero que algún día se vuelvan a reunir...

-¡Rosinante, vámonos ya! ¿Qué diablos haces hablando con esa basura?

-Nada, Doffy, solo me aseguraba de que no se fueran contra nosotros-respondió Rosinante rápida y nerviosamente. Se puso de pie y fue junto a su hermano, mirando por última vez a la desconsolada familia que seguía llorando sobre el suelo.

El muchacho moreno, llamado Law, ya estaba provisto con su collar y cadenas.  
Rosinante apenas pudo mirarlo.

-Bien, vámonos-anuncio Doflamingo jalando la cadena del joven Law.

El muchacho empezó a gatear y con mucho esfuerzo logro echar una última mirada a su familia. El pobre cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de contener todas esas lágrimas de impotencia. Siguió andando con la única motivación de que su familia estaría a salvo si acataba todas y cada una de las ordenes que le dieran de ahora en adelante.

-¿No ibas a llevar esos algodones de azúcar?-inquirió Doflamingo mirando de perfil a su hermano.

-No... Perdí el apetito.

-Lo siento Roci, pero tienen que saber cuál es su lugar... Además, mira mi ropa, no podré cambiarme hasta llegar a casa, no pienso comprar ropa de este mundo-declaro Doflamingo con una fuerte convicción de estar en lo correcto.


	2. II

-Rocinante, Doffy... ¿¡Qué han hecho!?-exclamo Homing Donquixote con preocupación al ver que sus hijos llegaban a casa junto con su guardia especial y un joven moreno que venía atado con una correa y el collar especial de los esclavos.

-Tranquilo padre, no pasa nada-soltó Doflamingo en tono despreocupado mientras jalaba la cadena de su nuevo humano-. Solo salimos a pasear y...

-Yo me voy a mi habitación, con permiso...-dicto Rocinante totalmente serio. Realmente no quería verse involucrado en la discusión de Doffy y su padre.

Rocinante llego a sus aposentos, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al piso, manteniendo la espalda pegada a la puerta, de manera que pudiera escuchar cuando Doffy y sus padres subieran a sus cuartos.

-Doffy, lo hemos platicado muchas veces, creí que habías entendido...

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas quiénes somos?! ¡Somos tenryubitos, somos la familia Donquixote! ¡ES POR ESO QUE TODOS HABLAN DE TI Y DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!-grito Doflamingo alzando los brazos en gesto de enojo.

-Doffy, por favor...-musito su madre con cierto temor mientras se acercaba a su hijo en un intento de calmarlo.

-¡¿Ves esto!?-inquirió Doflamingo señalando al joven humano que yacía a sus pies-¡ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE HUMANO! ¡Nosotros somos algo superior a esto...! ¡Nosotros tenemos poder sobre ellos! Y por eso... Nunca dejaré de ejercer este derecho; no importa cuántas veces me recites tus sermones y discursos de moralidad...

Los padres Donquixote se quedaron sin palabras, solo pudieron retirar con tristeza y decepción sus miradas de su hijo y dirigirlas hacia el joven esclavo, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo para que su hijo no se desquitara con el de formas tormentosas.

-Bien... Si no tienen nada que decir, me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches madre-dijo Doflamingo despidiéndose solamente de ella y llevando consigo a su joven humano, dándole ligeras patadas al andar.

Rosinante escucho de pronto los pasos de su hermano dirigiéndose a su respectiva habitación; también pudo oír claramente el sonido de la cadena que ataba al humano.  
¿Se lo llevaría a su habitación? Por costumbre Doffy los dejaba encerrados en una gran y ostentosa jaula que tenía en uno de los jardines de la mansión. ¿Acaso lo golpearía hasta cansarse y quedarse dormido? Es lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.  
Así que, reuniendo el valor que le quedaba por ese día, se puso de pie y decidió ir a "visitar" a su hermano y aminorar el tiempo de tortura del humano por lo menos unos breves momentos.

-Doffy... Soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?

-Pasa-respondió Doflamingo secamente-¿Qué se te ofrece Roci?

-Bueno... Quería saber cómo terminaron las cosas con papá, ya sabes...

-¿En serio te lo preguntas? No fastidies Roci, ya conoces la historia-dijo el rubio de las gafas con un tono que mezclaba enojo y resignación-. Lo mismo de siempre...

-Sí, debí imaginarlo...-y Rocinante echo una fugaz mirada al muchacho humano que se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la enorme habitación-. Y olvidando esa discusión, ¿Cómo se llama tu humano?

-¿Qué? ¿Su nombre? Vaya no había pensado en eso... ¡Oye, tu, basura humana, ven aquí!-ordeno Doflamingo haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha indicándole que se acercara a ellos.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro llego a los pies de los hermanos y se plantó de nuevo en el suelo. Los hermanos bajaron sus miradas, en verdad resultaba algo incómodo que el humano fuera tan pequeño comparado con ellos.

-Bien, veamos, veamos...-musito Doflamingo poniendo un pie sobre el hombro izquierdo de Law. El rubio sintió una vez más esa sensación eléctrica y agradable al sentir la piel del humano-¿Cuál era tu nombre cuando vivías allá abajo?

Rocinante miraba pasmado la escena. Empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago debido a su ansiedad por ver al humano así. Concentro todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse calmado y atento.

-Vamos, responde, te lo ordeno.

-Mi nombre era Law-murmuro el muchacho con voz grave y neutra.

-¿Law? ¿Qué clase de sucio y corriente nombre es ese?-soltó Doflamingo dando golpes con su pie a los hombros del humano.

-Es simple, ¿no? Es un nombre de humano, supongo que allá usan nombres cortos y simples-dijo Rocinante en un intento de suavizar el fastidio de su hermano.

-Si supongo... Supongo que es apto para una basura como él-dijo Doflamingo retirando su pie de los hombros del joven. Suspiro y estiro los brazos-. Creo que mañana seguiré con esto... Ya quiero dormir.

-Oh bueno, buenas noches Doffy, descansa...-y Rocinante dio una última mirada al joven que tenía la mirada fija en la alfombra roja que cubría el piso de la habitación de su hermano.

-Buenas noches, Roci.

Y finalmente Rocinante salió de la estancia. Se quedó unos segundos delante de la puerta de Doflamingo.

"Law... Así que ese es su nombre..." pensó Rocinante sintiendo aún más empatía por el joven humano. Su corazón latía con rapidez. ¿En verdad le emocionaba saber ese pequeño detalle? Al parecer sí.

Rocinante despertó de su trance y volvió rápidamente a su habitación, y ahí, continuo pensando una y otra vez en el humano y en su sencillo nombre, empezó a idear maneras para lograr acercarse a él un poco más el día de mañana...

"Aunque creo que me odiara por igual; si, debe de odiarme" se decía con ansiedad.

Todo este manojo de emociones, planes, cuestiones y expectativas eran algo desconocido para Rocinante, en sí, prácticamente todo era hecho por mero impulso.  
Claro le había prometido a los padres del humano que trataría de cuidarlo lo mejor posible, pero ahora, además de velar por el bienestar del muchacho, ahora quería involucrarse a un nivel personal y sin saber exactamente porque. Así de inocente era la mente de Rocinante.

Y mientras tanto, en la mente de Doflamingo, un torrente de intenciones maliciosas veía la oportunidad de manifestarse como nunca se habían imaginado hasta ahora.  
Doflamingo se había quedado en silencio desde que Rocinante se fue. ¿Por qué?  
En cuanto se quedaron completamente solos, Doffy sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo, sintió como su pulso se intensificaba y su libido se encendía.

-Bien... Quiero tomar un baño... Ve a prepararme el baño-ordeno Doflamingo con una voz un tanto cortada debido a la ansiedad-. Está en esa dirección, rápido...

Law se dirigió al cuarto de baño y en un par de minutos regreso indicándole a Doflamingo que ya había terminado su tarea. El rubio entro a la estancia y pudo ver con certeza que su enorme bañera ya estaba llena de agua y el vapor comenzaba a flotar por encima de esta, pero aún faltaban varios detalles...

-Se nota que eres un simple humano-dijo Doflamingo con voz calmada, una actitud de ligera condescendencia se podía percibir-. Aun te falta aprender cómo preparar un baño decente...

-Lo siento mucho, señor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo lamento señor, aprenderé como preparar un baño correctamente-dijo Law mecánicamente.

-Bueno, puedes aprender justo ahora, pero primero... Ayúdame a quitarme la ropa.

Y Law acato la orden en un segundo. Doflamingo estaba completamente desnudo frente a él. Al muchacho le incomodo un poco pero pronto volvió a poner su mente en modo implacable. Doflamingo entro en su enorme bañera.

-¿Ves esas botellas de cristal? Toma la botella color rosa-y Law fue por dicho envase-. Ahora, quiero que te quites la ropa, entres al agua y viertas lo que hay en la botella sobre ti...

Y los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado. Se quedó helado. No era posible que pidiera algo así.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste o qué?-inquirió Doflamingo empezando a levantar la voz-. Date prisa, basura.

-Si me rehusó... ¿Qué pasará?-se atrevió a cuestionar Law con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-y Doflamingo se levantó, salió de la bañera y se fue contra el joven tomándolo por el cuello. Law estaba paralizado del miedo.

Doflamingo apretó la mano que tomaba el cuello de Law. Una expresión de ira marco el rostro del rubio. Los ojos grises de Law miraban aterrorizados su reflejo en las gafas del tenryubito.

-Parece que aún no quedan claras las cosas aquí, ¿no es así?-susurro Doflamingo al oído de Law con una voz amenazante y perversamente dulce-. Tú eres mío, pequeña basura. Desde hoy hasta el día en que mueras, así que... Tienes que hacerme feliz, porque soy tu dios ahora. ¿Qué debería hacer si mi pequeña basura no obedece?-y Doflamingo por fin volvió a tocar su piel-. Lo que deberé de hacer es ir a matar a su familia, sí... Y después te haría explotar, sí, eso pasaría.

Y Law comenzó a temblar sin control. El miedo de imaginar muerta a toda su familia le hizo olvidarse de su asco y dignidad.

-¿Ya entendiste cuál es tu lugar, pequeña basura?

Law asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Doflamingo sonrió, se apartó de él y volvió a introducirse en la bañera. Law lo siguió inmediatamente.  
El muchacho se despojó de su ropa, entro con cuidado en el agua y derramo el líquido de la botella rosa sobre su cuerpo.  
Los labios de Doflamingo estaban entreabiertos, no podía quitar la vista de Law. Estaba completamente extasiado al verlo desnudo, al tenerlo tan cerca de él. Dios, aun no podía creer que ese simple humano le provocara tal placer con solo verlo. Era un tanto indignante para él. Observo con cuidado como el líquido se deslizaba sobre la piel morena del humano.

-Bien, ahora, metete al agua y ayúdame a limpiarme...-soltó Doflamingo aclarándose la garganta y tratando de controlar su libido.

Y el resto del tiempo compartido entre ambos en la bañera solo fue un simple baño normal. Law limpio su piel y cabello con cuidado. Afortunadamente para Law, Doflamingo solo se dedicó a mirarlo y nada más. Incluso a la hora de ayudarlo a secarse, no hubo nada más.

-Dormirás aquí-le dijo el rubio a Law señalándole un cojín que se encontraba a un costado de su cama. Law rápidamente fue a su lugar y se recostó como pudo. Y como último gesto, Doflamingo, hizo algo que nunca había hecho con uno de sus esclavos:-Descansa, pequeña basura.

Law cerró los ojos rápidamente, fingiendo que ya dormía. La realidad era que, al menos por esa noche, seguramente no podría dormir por todos los pensamientos que reinaban en su mente. El miedo y la incertidumbre si su familia seguía con bien le atormentaban. El asco que sentía en imaginar los futuros acontecimientos que podría hacer ese demonio llamado Donquixote Doflamingo.

Por su parte, Doflamingo, ya recostado en su enorme cama y sin las gafas puestas, miraba el techo de su cama con dosel. Reflexionaba sobre el hecho que le había hervido la sangre hoy... ¿En serio iba a ir detrás de un humano? ¿En verdad sería capaz de hacerlo con un sucio y pequeño humano?  
Muchos de sus conocidos y amigos lo hacían, con mujeres jóvenes humanas, no era común que usaran a hombres para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.  
Y aun así... Doflamingo aún no se sentía en paz. Sentía que traicionaba su status, sentía que su honor se mancillaba y su cuerpo se marcaría con una vergüenza y suciedad difícil de superar. Pero el humano era tan atractivo, tan delicado y exótico...  
Su voz también le había fascinado.  
¡Diablos, se sentía tan idiota al sentirse tan enternecido por él!  
Cerró los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente...

-Doffy, buenos días-saludo Rocinante al ver a su hermano pasar por delante de su habitación. Detrás de él venía el humano vestido solo con un pantalón blanco.

-Buenos días, Roci.

-¿Desayunaras con nosotros?-pregunto el menor dirigiendo disimuladamente su mirada hacia Law.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, pensé que... Por lo de ayer, seguirías enfadado...

-Bah, tonterías. De todas maneras, mira-y señalo rápidamente al humano-, llevare a esta cosa al desayuno.

-¿E-en serio? Bueno... Puede que a papa le agrade ver que tengas ese gesto con el humano, ¿no?-mintió Rocinante.

-Si, tal vez-soltó Doflamingo con indiferencia. Poco le importaba que su padre lo aprobara-. Vamos, demoños prisa.

Y los 3 caminaron por el largo pasillos que dirigía a sus habitaciones. Bajaron las escaleras, se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa y salieron hacia el jardín.  
Law pudo notar que en efecto, los tenryubitos vivían con los máximos lujos, cada estancia de la casa era hermosa y estaba decorada con muebles exquisitos y adornos hermosos.

Incluso el jardín era algo sorprendente. Había tantos arbustos de flores exóticas, flores tan coloridas y grandes que parecían falsas.  
Y allá, casi al final del jardín, se encontraban los padres de la familia Donquixote.  
En una gran mesa redonda color blanco yacían varias bandejas de comida, de fruta, de panecillos y un par de jarras con jugo de frutas y agua.

-Buenos días padres-saludo Rocinante y tomo asiento junto a su madre.

-¿Cómo dormiste hijo?-le pregunto dulcemente Dulcinea Donquixote.

-Muy bien mamá...

-¿Y tú, Doffy querido?

-Perfectamente madre... ¿Qué te sucede? Oh, ya te diste cuenta-su madre había quedado un poco incomoda al notar a Law detrás de él y con un semblante completamente sombrío.

-Doffy, ¿Por qué lo trajiste? Él se sentiría más cómodo desayunando por su parte-le dijo su padre en un tono casi suplicante.

-Claro que no... Además, alguien tiene que llenar mí copa y plato-tercio Doflamingo con una sonrisa desafiante-¿No es así, basura?

Law asintió con la cabeza. Rocinante, Dulcinea y Homing miraron con impotencia al joven humano. Doflamingo ignoro sus reacciones y tomo su copa, que inmediatamente fue llenada por Law.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Comencemos a comer...

Y el desayuno transcurrió. Rocinante hablo sobre lo mucho que le había gustado el algodón de azúcar humano y lo divertido que se veía el parque de diversiones de Sabaody, eso ayudo a disminuir la tensión un poco. Hasta que...

-Ya quede satisfecho, toma, puedes comerte esto-y Doflamingo arrojo una pieza de pan con mermelada a Law.

Este tomo el panecillo pero no lo comió. Se quedó observándolo, lo cual disgusto a Doflamingo.

-¿¡No lo comerás!?-inquirió el rubio con enfado.

-¡Doffy, no lo molestes así!-exclamo Homing con enojo-¡Por favor, déjalo en paz...!

-Tal vez... No le guste esto-interrumpió Rocinante alzando la voz y levantándose de su asiento. Se dirigió a Law y le quito el pan de las manos y lo arrojo lejos-. A mí tampoco me gusta el pan, es desagradable, ¿cierto?

Law se quedó petrificado. Quedo con la vista fija en sus manos vacías y un pequeño temblor llego a él. En qué problema le habían metido.

-Por dios, Rocinante... Arruinaste la diversión-soltó Doflamingo con una sonrisa de reproche-. Tu odio por el pan es ridículo.

-Si tú lo dices, pero me desagrada bastante y nunca lo podré cambiar-y regreso a la mesa para tomar un sorbo más de su copa-. Creo que me retirare ya... Quiero ir a tomar un baño. Nos vemos en el almuerzo...

-¡Hey Roci! ¿No quieres que te preste al humano para que prepare tu baño?-soltó Doflamingo divertido. La actitud de su hermano le había alegrado, no había visto a Rocinante actuar tan temerariamente-. Ayer le enseñe como preparar un delicioso baño de burbujas, ¿no es así, basura humana?

Rocinante, quien ya estaba a varios pasos lejos de la mesa, se quedó quieto. Esa proposición lo tomo por sorpresa. Un rubor había aparecido en su rostro. Rápidamente se quitó esa sensación y recobro la compostura. Pensó rápidamente que debía de hacer y al final decidió seguirle el juego.

-Está bien...-y Rocinante se volvió hacia su hermano sonriéndole hipócritamente-. No sería mala idea tomar un baño así.

-¡Rocinante!-terció Homing mirando con decepción a su hijo menor-. No te comportes de ese modo...

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo, padre será mejor que aceptes como son las cosas...-soltó Doflamingo y también se levantó de su asiento. Fue hacia Law y lo empujo sin cuidado hacia la dirección de Rocinante-. Ya oíste basura, atiende a mi hermano. Y no vaciles en castigarlo si comete alguna estupidez, tienes toda la libertad de reprenderlo, Rocinante.

-Si no te preocupes-dijo el rubio con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

Y así Rocinante,acompañado por Law, fue hacia su habitación para tomar un baño.


	3. III

Y finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Rocinante.

-Pasa, pasa...

Y Rocinante cerró la puerta. Un silencio incomodo reinó en la estancia por unos minutos.  
Law se mantuvo con la vista en el suelo esperando indicaciones. El rubio miraba nervioso al muchacho. No sabía exactamente qué decir, así que decidió volver a sacar el tema del pan.

-Y bueno... ¿Qué opinas del pan? Perdóname, no debí tirarlo así, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma para sacarte de eso. Doffy es un poco... Malévolo, ya te habrás dado cuenta-Rocinante hablaba rápida y nerviosamente, casi balbuceando-. Si acepte a que vinieras conmigo es para que te tomaras un respiro de él, no quiero que pienses que de verdad me vas a servir. Mi nombre es Rocinante Donquixote, tu nombre es ¿Law? No te preocupes, no estoy bromeando, no quiero molestarte, puedes hablarme...

Law permaneció en silencio unos segundos más.

-Supongo que no quieres hablar con alguien como yo, te comprendo...

-¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?-musito Law sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Oh eso... Antes de que saliéramos de Sabaody, hable con tu familia-dijo el rubio con voz suave-. Les dije que estarías bien, que haría lo posible por que estuvieras bien...

-¿Y ellos que dijeron?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-No me respondieron... Estaban demasiado afectados... Lo lamento mucho. Por eso quiero que te sientas cómodo cuando estés conmigo, igual cuando llegues a estar con mi padre o con mi madre, puedes sentirte seguro con ellos-dijo Rocinante mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una mano en su hombro-. Creo que notaste que ellos tampoco son como Doffy...

-Sí, ya lo note... ¿Por qué permiten que sea así?-pregunto Law con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que Doflamingo pudiera estar escuchándolo.

-No lo sé... Creo que... No sé, ahora que lo dices, no sé...-y Rocinante se sintió intimidado y avergonzado-. Supongo que debe ser difícil corregirlo ahora que tiene tal estatura, papa no puede hacer nada contra él.

-Usted... ¿Nunca ha intentado hacerle frente?-se atrevió a cuestionar. Aunque Rocinante le hubiera dicho que se relajara en su presencia, no quería ser irrespetuoso ni hacer algo que le molestara.

-¿Yo? Bueno, no... Nuestros padres dicen que nunca debemos pelear... Al menos puedes engañarlo aún. ¿No lo he hecho yo hace unos momentos?-soltó Rocinante en un intento de elevar su reputación.

-Si... Pero eso no funcionara por siempre-murmuró Law con pesimismo. Rocinante apenas pudo escucharlo.

-Debes de estar pensando que somos unos estúpidos, ¿no?

-No, señor. Solo...

-¿Qué?

-Con todo respeto señor, debería considerar seriamente hacerle frente a su hermano, por el bien de toda tu familia. Tarde o temprano, hará algo horrible contra ustedes.

Rocinante permaneció en silencio, avergonzado de sí mismo y sintiéndose como un completo inútil. Cuando finalmente se sintió con ánimos para hablar de nuevo, pregunto:

-¿Ya comiste algo?

-No, señor.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-Usted no debería decir eso. No se preocupe, debería preparar su baño de una vez...

-No, no, espera... Primero tienes que comer algo-terció Rocinante-. Además te dije que no tenías por qué servirme o algo así.

-Si su hermano se entera...

-No te preocupes, yo diré que te ordene comer algo para divertirme. Déjame llamar al servicio, te traerán algo en unos momentos-dijo Rocinante caminando hacia un escritorio y tomando su den den mushi.

Y por primera vez, Law lo miro directamente. Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo en especial, tal vez tenía demasiada hambre y sed. Pasaron solo unos minutos y una señora llegó con una bandeja de comida. Rocinante le agradeció amablemente. Y Law comió en silencio. Tomó mucha agua.

-Entonces, en serio, tampoco te gustan los panecillos eh...-dijo Rocinante al cabo de un rato.

-No... No me gusta el pan-musito el muchacho con la cabeza baja.

-Oye... ¿Y cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Rocinante con una clara expresión de curiosidad.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en un exquisito piso alfombrado de color blanco. Uno frente al otro.

-Tengo 18 años.

-Creí que eras más joven.

-¿Por qué?-la voz de Law era sumamente seria, a pesar de estar fuera de peligro mientras estuviera con Rocinante no quería dejar atrás sus precauciones.

-Bueno, porque eres muy pequeño-respondió inocentemente Rocinante.

-Mi estatura es normal para la edad que tengo, usted y su familia son demasiados altos, no es normal ser de tu tamaño-respondió Law secamente.

-Ah... Lo siento, no lo pensé bien-y el rubio se ruborizo bastante. Cada vez se sentía en un nivel más tonto. Law noto su reacción.

-Lo siento, señor. No debí decir eso, fui sumamente irrespetuoso.

-Descuida, no fue nada. Supongo que es un buen punto, incluso la mayoría de la gente aquí en Mariejois no es muy alta, nosotros somos algo raro. Y llámame Rocinante, por favor.

Law suavizo su semblante. En realidad Rocinante era una persona amable.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu edad, Rocinante?-pregunto Law con una voz más suavizada y relajada.

-Tengo 20 años. Doffy tiene 23.

-¿Y qué clase de cosas se hacen en Mariejois? ¿Qué haces todos los días?

-Ahm, pues... Normalmente la gente aquí se reúne para jugar, vamos a comer, hacemos fiestas, bailes, reuniones. Mi familia acostumbraba viajar hacia abajo, visitábamos islas y paseamos, solo eso.

-Vaya, no hacen nada de provecho en todas sus vidas-observo Law con una sonrisa de lado esbozada solamente por puro desdén al estilo de vida de los nobles mundiales.

-No... Creo que no...-y otra vez el rubio se sintió como un tonto.

-No me dijiste que haces para pasar los días-le recordó el muchacho de cabello negro.

-A mí me gusta leer... Y pintar, aunque no lo hago muy bien. Mamá si, ella me ha estado enseñado desde pequeño, pero simplemente no tengo talento al parecer. Mamá dice que lo hago bien, pero no me termina de convencer.

-Y dime... ¿Cómo es que tus padres y tú no sienten deseo alguno de humillar a los "humanos"?

-Bueno, no se la historia del porqué, pero desde que tengo razón, papá siempre nos ha inculcado el respeto hacia ustedes, digo, hacia todas las personas, quiero decir... Oh, maldita sea...

-Tranquilo, no tienes por qué ponerte así-dijo el joven moreno mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Lo siento.

-Vaya... Nunca me imaginé terminar como mascota de un desquiciado. Es algo ridículo... Solo estaba de vacaciones con mi familia y de pronto termino en Mariejois-declaro Law de pronto. Su voz denotaba un claro desahogo, era difícil asimilar que ya no volvería a ver a su familia.

-¿Dónde vivías antes?-pregunto Rocinante con un semblante triste.

-En una ciudad llamada Flevance, en una isla en el North Blue.

-No sé dónde queda eso-musito Rocinante con algo de pena.

-¿Tienes algún libro donde salga un mapa mundial?-dijo Law.

-Espera, creo que sí...-y Rocinante fue hacia al fondo de su habitación donde había un pequeño mueble donde guardaba cuadernos de dibujo y algunos libros. Buscó una pequeña libreta que había comprado en algún viaje hacia la tierra de abajo; según él recordaba, al final de la libreta había un mapa del mundo impreso. Y en efecto, ahí estaba. Se lo llevó a Law rápidamente.

-Mira, es al otro lado de esta franja, Mariejois está en el red line, este continente que divide a la tierra en dos, mi hogar está por esta zona de arriba... Solo sigues hacia el norte.

-Vaya es algo lejos, ¿no?

-Si... Lejos... -y el rostro de Law volvió a tener una expresión de derrota y tristeza.

-¿Cómo era el clima ahí?

-Ahí nevaba en invierno, el resto del año siempre reinaba un clima agradable, no hacía calor ni frío.

-Como aquí en Mariejois.

-Sí, supongo...

-¿Estás triste Law?

-Se puede decir que sí... Mírame, que idiota, ponerme así por algo que no tiene remedio-soltó Law tratando de recuperar su expresión seria.

-No tienes por qué ocultar tus emociones, no te juzgaré...

Y Law arrugo su entrecejo, apretó su mandíbula y cerro con fuerza sus ojos. Cerró los puños y golpeo con fuerza la alfombra.

-Maldita sea... Maldita sea...-murmuraba Law con frustración mientras a su mente venían las imágenes de su hermana y sus padres llamándolo a cenar después de una de sus largas jornadas de estudio.

-Law...-el rubio miraba a Law con una profunda pena. Podía sentir la tristeza de Law de una manera tan personal; su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar por unas lágrimas que querían salir.

Y no pudo más. Rocinante se aproximó a Law y lo abrazo con tanto fervor que Law se sintió incómodo y sumamente sorprendido.  
Los grandes brazos del rubio rodeaban con ternura al muchacho. El rostro de Rocinante mantenía una expresión de apoyo y compasión, sus ojos estaban cerrados.  
Law, por su parte, estaba rígido como una tabla. Ese abrazo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, entornados en una expresión de asombro.

-Eh... Disculpa...-musito Law con cautela y moviéndose de tal modo que Rocinante captara que ya era hora de soltarlo.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes-dijo Law con apuro. Aun no se había quitado la sensación de incomodidad.

-Me alegra oír eso... Oye, quería decirte que...

-¡Hey, Roci!-exclamo una voz. Era Doffy.

-Oh no... Bueno, creo que hablaremos otro día, Law. Me gustó mucho pasar este tiempo contigo-susurro Rocinante esbozando una triste sonrisa de resignación-¡Ya voy Doffy!

Y el rubio fue a abrir la puerta. Su hermano estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Y... ¿Mi pequeño humano te fue de utilidad?

-Claro que si, Doffy. Por cierto, espero que no te moleste pero le di de comer, quería divertirme dándole las cosas que me gustan.

-Vaya con que cosas tan inocentes te diviertes, hermanito. ¿Y dónde está?

-Ahí está, al fondo de la habitación, ¡Oye, tú, ven aquí!-le llamo Rocinante.

-Bueno, bueno, ya te divertiste mucho, basura, pero aún queda mucho que hacer hoy...-le susurro Doflamingo cuando Law llego a su lado.

-¿Lo llevaras de paseo por la ciudad?

-Ahm, tal vez... Bueno, nos vamos. Te veo después, Roci.

-Sí... Hasta la tarde, Doffy.

Y Rocinante observo como su hermano se llevaba a ese nuevo conocido que ya había conmovido tanto su corazón.

-Así que... ¿Mi querido hermano te dio de comer? Bueno, ya no tengo que preocuparme por alimentarte-dijo el rubio con una ligera risa impregnada de malicia.

Llegaron a su habitación y Doflamingo cerró la puerta con llave. Law comenzó a temer lo peor. Doflamingo lo arrojo boca abajo hacia el suelo y se colocó encima de él.  
El rubio sujetaba las muñecas de Law con fuerza.

-¿Que podrías hacer por mí antes de que me vaya a pasear?-musito Doflamingo mirando fijamente la espalda del muchacho. Después de unos segundos soltó a Law-. Ya sé...

Y finalmente dejo desnudo al joven. Law seguía recostado en el suelo.

-Ahora, quiero que juegues con eso-y señalo la zona intima del muchacho.

Y Doflamingo tomo asiento junto a él. Law llevo sus manos hacia su entrepierna y lentamente comenzó a frotar su miembro, de arriba hacia abajo.

-Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso-soltó Doflamingo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro derecho-. Hazlo con más vigor...

Y Doflamingo se dispuso a estimularse también. Law miro con desagrado y asombro el cómo ese tipo podía realizar esa clase de vulgaridades con tanta facilidad.  
Law trataba de acabar lo más pronto posible, pero al pensar en que Doflamingo estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo, le revolvía el estómago y le dificultaba aún más su tarea.  
Doflamingo aumento la velocidad e intensidad de su mano y pronto su miembro termino lanzando un pequeño charco de esperma sobre la alfombra.

-¿Qué miras? Limpia eso...-y Doflamingo tomo a Law del cabello y acerco su rostro hacia aquella mancha blanquecina-. Saca tu lengua y limpia eso, rápido.

Law cerró fuertemente los ojos y tratando de borrar todo pensamiento de asco de su mente, abrió la boca y en un segundo desapareció los rastros de esperma de Doflamingo.

-Muy bien, basura...-y el rubio se puso de pie-. Tráeme mi traje rojo y otro par de sandalias.

Law se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al gran guardarropa. Llevo a Doflamingo una túnica de brillante seda roja con bordados de aves en color negro y unas sandalias de madera negra; el muchacho ayudo al rubio a colocárselas.

-Bien, tengo que salir, quiero que limpies mi habitación. Nos vemos más tarde-anunció Doflamingo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación-. Por cierto... Quiero que estés listo, esta noche, tú y yo tenemos un asunto muy especial por consumir, pequeña basura.

Y Doflamingo salió de su cuarto. Al instante de oír la puerta cerrarse, Rocinante salió de su habitación.

-¿Vas a salir, Doffy?

-Sí, los DuCouteau me invitaron a tomar el té.

-Oh que bien...

-Por favor, no se lo digas a papá y a mamá, ya tengo suficiente con los sermones por lo de mi nuevo esclavo.

-Oh no, claro que no. No te preocupes. Y por cierto... ¿No llevaras a tu humano contigo?

-Ah eso... Verás...

Y Doflamingo busco una excusa lógica que darle a su hermano; la verdad era que no quería exponer a maltratos ajenos, no, solo ÉL podía abusar y burlarse de ese pequeño y miserable humano. Rocinante iba tras el debido a que Doffy no dejo su curso ni por un momento.

-No quiero que me avergüence delante de los demás, ya sabes, apenas lo estoy entrenando, podría hacer una estupidez que me haga quedar en ridículo-respondió finalmente el rubio de gafas.

-Sí, entiendo... Entonces, ¿lo dejaste en tu habitación? ¿Puedo llevarlo a que me ayude con unas tareas?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, le ordene que limpiara mi habitación. Dudo mucho que termine pronto con eso-y finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Está bien... Que te diviertas-y Rocinante observo como su hermano subía a su carruaje y se alejaba de la casa.

Rocinante se aseguró de que el carruaje se perdiera de vista e inmediatamente después fue corriendo escalares arriba para ir a ver a Law. Toco la puerta con dos ligeros golpes.  
Law abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al rubio de cabello espeso frente a él.

-¿Estas bien, Law?-pregunto Rocinante con apuro.

-Será mejor que ya no me hagas esa pregunta-contesto Law amargamente y se alejó de la puerta. Se dejó caer en la alfombra y cerró los ojos-. Nunca estaré bien después de haber estado a solas con ese monstruo.

-¿¡Acaso te lastimó!? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo?-preguntó Rocinante alterándose, elevo la voz y su enojo se vio reflejado en su cara. Law observó ese detalle y le sorprendió la reacción tan genuina de preocupación de Rocinante.

-No quiero hablar de eso, en serio-contesto el joven moreno-. Bueno... ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué vienes?

-Bueno... Yo quería ver si querías pasar el día conmigo-dijo Rocinante sintiendo que se le entorpecía la lengua y se apresuró a agregar-, quiero decir, vamos a hacer algo...

-Tu hermano me ordeno limpiar su habitación.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero fácilmente podría encargarme de esto. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo a la piscina, es muy grande... Siempre me ayuda a relajarme, podría ayudarte a distraerte.

Law miro algo extrañado a Rocinante. Todo esto le parecía un sueño de muy mal gusto donde en un momento le escupían en la cara y al siguiente le brindaban todas las atenciones posibles.

-No te sientas obligado, podemos hacer lo que quieras...

-No te preocupes, está bien. Pero...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podría tomar un baño primero?

-¡Por supuesto! No necesitas pedirlo, solo dilo. Vamos, puedes bañarte en mi cuarto de baño o en el de huéspedes, donde lo prefieres.

-En tu habitación está bien, gracias-y rápidamente Law se adelantó a Rocinante y salió de la habitación de Doflamingo.

En unos minutos Law ya estaba dentro de la regadera. Rocinante le había ofrecido usar la bañera pero, en mi opinión de Law, resultaba un lujo innecesario estar metido ahí.  
Law frotaba con fuerza su piel, limpió varias veces su cuerpo y cabello.  
Le resultaba un alivio poder quitarse la sensación de suciedad y asco, aunque sea por unos instantes.

Y mientras tanto, Rocinante estaba esperando, sentado en un pequeño y elegante sofá color negro que tenía en su habitación.  
Un pensamiento inapropiado llego a su mente: Law estaba bañándose en su cuarto de baño.  
Un calor llego a su rostro, se ruborizo e inmediatamente trato de borrar esa sensación de cosquillas en su estómago.

"Por dios, ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?" pensó con irritación y después se dio una ligera bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Le provocaba una terrible culpa el llegar a pensar esas cosas sobre Law.

-Rocinante, ¿estás bien?

Law estaba en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Una toalla estaba cubriéndole la cadera. Rocinante se ruborizo aún más.

-¿Tendrás algún cepillo de dientes extra? Siento no haberlo pedirlo antes.

-Oh sí, no te preocupes, enseguida lo conseguiré, deben de tener alguno allá abajo, ahora vuelvo-dijo el rubio con rapidez, se puso de pie y al primer paso que dio tropezó estrepitosamente.

Law observo con algo de desconfianza la escena y volvió al cuarto de baño.  
En unos minutos Rocinante volvió con el cepillo de dientes y Law pudo acabar de asearse apropiadamente.

-Muchas gracias por esto, lo necesitaba, en serio-dijo Law con voz taciturna. Aunque estuviera más cómodo su voz no dejaba de sonar sumamente seria.

-No te preocupes, entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, habías mencionado una piscina, ¿no es así?

-Si... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir ahí?

-Sí, aunque... Podría ir a conocer esta casa también, si será el sitio donde estaré encerrado hasta que ya no pueda servir más, debería de conocerlo-comento Law con un deje de sarcasmo.

Rocinante se sintió un poco incómodo debido a ese comentario.

-Bueno, vamos...

Y Rocinante llevo a Law al salón de música, hacia el salón donde estaba la galería de arte de su madre, luego hacia la biblioteca.

-Me impresiona, ¿y dices que casi nunca vienes aquí?-pregunto Law acercándose a una sección de libros sobre medicina.

-Casi no, me gusta leer en mi habitación.

-Vaya desperdicio de lugar... Bueno, tenían que hacer algo con tanto espacio en una mansión-dijo Law con indiferencia.

Y después fueron hacia las cocinas (tomaron un poco de fruta ahí), luego salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a los exóticos jardines para ir hacia la piscina.  
Aunque ya había visto los jardines esta mañana, Law no dejaba de asombrarse por la belleza de todas las flores y plantas que ahí se encontraban.

Y finalmente llegaron a la zona de la piscina.  
Era una enorme piscina ovalada con una extravagante fuente constituida por un gran flamenco y un caballo, hechos de piedra, en la orilla norte, proporcionando un gran chorro de agua.  
Todo ese lugar estaba techado, todo el piso alrededor estaba marmoleado, había una mesa con una canasta de bocadillos cerca para poder comer si les apetecía.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Sumamente extravagante, como todo lo que he visto desde que llegue aquí-y Law avanzo hasta la orilla de la piscina. Introdujo el pie derecho primero y con cuidado dejo entrar el resto de su cuerpo.

El agua relajo su cuerpo al instante, se recostó sobre la orilla y cerró los ojos, queriéndose olvidar de todo. Rocinante observo con alivio que Law estaba realmente cómodo.  
Pronto Rocinante entro al agua y tomo asiento junto a Law. Inmediatamente después de eso, Law se sumergió por completo en el agua.  
El joven empezó a nadar a lo largo de la piscina. Rocinante observaba los delgados brazos de Law salir y entrar del agua.  
Rocinante decidió imitar a Law. Comenzaron a nadar juntos, casi compitiendo.  
Finalmente los dos pararon a tomar aire. Law volvió a recostarse sobre la orilla de la piscina.

-Podría quedarme aquí... Podría ahogarme aquí y acabar con mi vida-murmuro Law con pesadez.

Al instante de escuchar eso, Rocinante abrió mucho sus ojos, dejando bien contraídas sus pupilas en sus extraños ojos color naranja castaño. Tenso sus labios y no pudo contenerse:

-Law, no permitiría que hicieras eso. Por favor no vuelvas a decir algo así-dijo el rubio con mucha seriedad.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos.

-No tienes idea de lo que tu hermano hace conmigo, no la tienes.

-Lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que Doffy te hace, pero... Yo prometí que te ayudaría en lo posible, les prometí a tus padres que estarías bien.

-No creo que lo puedas cumplir, gracias por las buenas intenciones, pero no lo veo posible.

-Pero...

-Rocinante, mientras sigas teniéndole miedo a tu hermano, las cosas seguirán igual-dijo Law con voz más severa. Este se puso de pie y salió de la piscina.

Rocinante miraba con pena y frustración a Law. Él tenía razón, era un cobarde que dejaba que Doffy siguiera imponiendo sus malvadas ideas.

-Entonces, tratare de luchar, lo haré...

-¿Qué dices?-replico Law mientras tomaba una toalla y se proponía secar su cabello.

-Le haré frente a Doffy, no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño.

-¿Cómo lo harás? Sin ofender, pero no creo que lo logres. Por favor, Rocinante, no te exijas demasiado por una simple promesa superficial.

-No es superficial, de verdad, me siento comprometido contigo, con tu familia...-dijo Rocinante con un tono de voz afectado. Empezaba a sentir un temor, adrenalina y deseos de gritar.

-Por favor, lo diré de nuevo, ahórrate problemas, agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero esto no tiene solución.

-Claro que la tiene... La podría tener...-y Rocinante salió del agua también. El rubio se plantó frente a Law, imponiendo sus tres metros de altura y mirándolo fijamente-. ¡La prueba más grande es el hecho de que Doffy te quita el collar que todos los esclavos de este país llevan!

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Law, sonando por primera vez, realmente intrigado.

-Todos los esclavos llevan un collar especial, el cual nunca se puede quitar sin autorización de su amo, de lo contrario, estos collares explotan... Eso es un medio de control total sobre ellos.

Y los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado. ¿Era en serio?

-Por las cosas que me sugieres que Doffy te obliga a hacer, más el hecho de que te da la libertad de librarte unas horas del collar, puedo saber que le importas a un nivel personal... Ahora todo encaja, incluso esa es la razón por la que no te quiso llevar a su salida de hoy, no quiere que nadie te vea y te maltrate, no alguien que no sea él.

-Y entonces... ¿Qué pasara?

-Te sacare de aquí. Solo dame un poco más de tiempo, te lo suplico. Por favor, perdóname por no haber hecho nada para ayudarte, no he podido hacer nada por ti en realidad-musito Rocinante bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Law se quedó un momento en silencio y miro fijamente el afligido rostro del rubio. Y finalmente llego a una conclusión; que obvio era y no lo había prevenido.  
Rocinante, tan inocente e ingenuo, estaba enamorado de él.  
Y Law se preguntó si el mismo rubio era consciente de eso.

-Rocinante... ¿De verdad te importo tanto? ¿En verdad soy tan importante para que te tomes molestias como estas?-pregunto Law para confirmar su teoría.

-Sí...

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no sé... Es que simplemente no puedo dejarte así, quiero que estés bien, quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz como cualquier persona, quiero que vuelvas con tu familia. Me haces sentir algo muy extraño...

-Rocinante, ¿yo te gusto?

Y Rocinante se quedó en shock. Su rostro ya no se ruborizo. Simplemente quedo completamente quieto. Ni él podía confirmar la respuesta.

-No necesitas sentirte mal, lo entiendo. No te estoy juzgando mal, solo que me toma por sorpresa. Es gracioso que tú también desees estar conmigo, pero al menos tú tienes la decencia y la dulzura de ocultarlo.

-Law... Yo...

-Ahora me siento más confuso que antes-comento Law sentándose en la orilla de la piscina.

-Lo siento mucho. Si te soy sincero... Ni yo mismo quería admitir que me gustabas.

-¿Acaso soy realmente atractivo o solo les resulto exótico? No puedo creer el mal gusto que tienen ustedes, dragones celestiales.

-Yo no sé las razones específicas de Doffy, pero... A mí me resultas admirable, no es solo por tu cuerpo. Me gusta tu fortaleza, tu valentía, y ahora que te conozco un poco más, sé que eres inteligente y eso me gusta también.

Law observaba con algo de tristeza a Rocinante mientras explicaba sus razones.

-Vaya... Podrías ser un buen poeta.

-Law... ¿Quieres que volvamos a la casa?

-No, aún no. Rocinante, ¿realmente me ayudaras a escapar?

-No necesitas preguntarlo, tómalo como un hecho. Yo haré todo lo que pueda para llevarte lejos de Doffy.

-Gracias...

Y Rocinante sonrió melancólicamente. Al parecer nunca tendría una oportunidad con Law.  
Pero el ver que, a pesar de que ya sus sentimientos habían sido revelados, el muchacho seguía hablándole con decencia y sin rechazo.

-Rocinante...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ya has tenido relaciones con hombres?

-No... Nunca. No sabía que me gustaban los hombres, nunca me había gustado uno en realidad.

-¿Sabes? Temo que tu hermano va a abusar de mí esta noche, hasta el momento solo me ha obligado a realizar acciones repugnantes pero no ha hecho lo que realmente busca hasta hoy. Temo que está planeándolo con cuidado... Será horrible.

El semblante de Rocinante se entristeció al pensar en tal suceso. Tanto por la crueldad que tendría su hermano, como por el hecho de que él quisiera hacer lo mismo pero de una manera totalmente diferente.

-No me molestaría que tú hicieras esa porquería en su lugar, serías mucho más gentil y cuidadoso-dijo Law con calma. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-y ahora sí, el rostro de Rocinante, se tornó casi rojo. La seriedad y la tristeza que antes reinaba en el ambiente se habían disipado de golpe.

-Sí, está noche lo hará, él lo dijo. Al menos quiero asegurarme de que no me arrebaten mi primera experiencia de una manera horrible y violenta-dijo Law con cierta resignación en su voz.

-Pero...

-Hablo en serio, por favor, si realmente me aprecias, como persona y amigo, me harás este favor antes de que Doflamingo lo haga, luego me ayudarás a escapar y yo te lo agradeceré para siempre... Toma esa experiencia como mi pago por adelantado.

-Dios mío, Law... No, no necesito tener... "eso" como pago.

-Entonces solo hazlo como un favor que realmente necesito, de hecho... Creo que sería apropiado que lo hagamos en este tiempo que nos queda.

-Pero...

-No quiero arriesgarme a que ese estúpido lo haga primero. Sé que es injusto para ti, realmente quisiera poder corresponderte de una forma sincera, sé que te gustaría hacer eso en otras condiciones pero... Dudo mucho que lo pueda hacer por mero gusto fuera de este contexto.

-Me lo imagine... Realmente lo lamento... Por ambos.

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos a mi habitación, haré... lo que pueda...-dijo con voz pausado debido a la ansiedad.

Y ambos se envolvieron en toallas y se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión.


	4. IV

Law y Rocinante iban de regreso a la mansión, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra desde que se alejaron de la piscina.  
Cuando entraron a la casa, Rocinante se detuvo al ver a una de las mujeres que realizaban la limpieza. Se dirigió a ella y ambos se alejaron una distancia considerable de Law. Tardaron un par de minutos. Law solo observo seriamente la escena. Cuando el rubio regreso le dio la siguiente indicación:

-Law, ¿podrías esperarme en la biblioteca? Necesito hacer algo, trataré de no tardar mucho.

-Sí, claro-respondió Law de manera casi indiferente. Echo una última mirada escrupulosa a Rocinante y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Law llegó al aula mencionada, cerró la puerta y dejo la toalla que traía consigo sobre una silla. Se fue directo a tomar un libro del área de salud y medicina.  
Tomo asiento en uno de los pequeños escritorios que había ahí y se dispuso a leer para esperar. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y de pronto la puerta se abrió, Rocinante había regresado, ya estaba de nuevo cuenta vestido con una sencilla bata blanca.

-Law, lamento la espera...

-Sí, bueno, ¿Ya podemos ir a tu habitación?

-Sí, vamos, adelante...

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación, Rocinante abrió la puerta, le cedió el paso a Law y este se quedó estupefacto al toparse con un montón de flores adornando los alrededores de la habitación. Igualmente noto que la iluminación solo la proporcionaban grupos de largas velas blancas que emanaban discretos aromas. La (ya elegante) habitación de Rocinante lucía como un embriagante sueño, un lugar donde podías tenderte y dejarte llevar hasta llenarte de paz y placer.  
Los ojos grises de Law se quedaron quietos observando un gran ramo de flores blancas que se encontraban muy cerca de la cama.

-Law... Law...-y Rocinante carraspeó para llamar la atención del muchacho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-comento Law llevando su vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Estas enfadado? Lo sabía... Esto fue una mala idea, solo quería hacer todo esto un poco más agradable y digno para... lo que vamos a hacer-respondió con la voz impregnada de pena.

-Pero esto es...

-Iré a pedir ayuda para quitar todo esto ¿Aun quieres que haga...?

-Rocinante, cálmate y guarda silencio-declaró Law-. Ven...-y tomo la mano de Rocinante dirigiéndolo hacia la cama.

Law se sentó sobre la cama. El muchacho de cabello negro miraba ambiguamente al rubio. No se podía definir con qué intención le dirigía esa mirada gris:  
¿Acaso significaba que lo detestaba? ¿Qué sentía algo por él? ¿Qué?

-Law ¿qué pasa?-musito Rocinante sintiendo la agonía apoderarse de él.

-¿Acaso eres demasiado ingenuo y tonto? ¿No puedes captar que quiero que empieces esto de una vez por todas?-inquirió Law con un tono cínico de desesperación que era causado por la torpe inocencia de Rocinante-. Ignorare el ambiente, así que puedes comenzar.

-¿Quieres que...? Oh cielos, perdóname. No, no soy bueno en esto-balbuceó inmediatamente-. Nunca lo he hecho, ya sabes...

-Sí, es por eso que decidí que hiciéramos esto-y Law avanzo hacia él, hasta quedar separados por unos centímetros-. Quiero saber, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que Doflamingo no nos descubrirá?

-Eso... Ordene avisarme en cuanto mi hermano arribe a los alrededores de la casa. En cuanto lo vean venir, no importa si es a lo lejos, les dije que quiero que me avisen en cuanto llegue a la cerca, en cuanto entre el carruaje, en cuanto este por llegar a la puerta principal...

-Bueno, gracias-y Law empezó a quitarse los pantalones húmedos que traía desde la piscina.

-No hay porque...-y Rocinante enmudeció al verlo desnudo. El rubor se apodero de su rostro.

-Ahora hagámoslo, rápido-dijo Law volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama.

Y Rocinante comenzó a temblar. Con lentitud se acomodó cerca de Law y con mucho miedo junto sus labios con los de Law.  
Rocinante seguía temblando, movía torpemente sus labios y creía que en cualquier momento haría algo estúpido.  
Por su parte, Law cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginarse cualquier otra cosa, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo...

-Espera, no me beses, por favor-dijo Law secamente mientras alejaba su cara de la de Rocinante-. No lo hagas...

-Pensé que sería...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero por favor, no lo hagas.

 

Rocinante se sentía confundido, no sabía que hacer a continuación. Solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo, los grandes y fuertes brazos del rubio abrigaron el cuerpo del joven moreno.

-¿Puedo besar tu cuello?-pregunto el rubio con un hilo de voz lleno de miedo.

-Agh... Está bien, no importa...

Y Rocinante llevo sus labios a su cuello. Movía sus labios torpemente pero con mucha dedicación. Pronto el aire se volvió pesado; la respiración de Rocinante se dificultaba y se separó un instante de Law. Por su parte, Law, se sentía aturdido por las sensaciones, el abrazo de Rocinante le había resultado algo sumamente cálido y hasta reconfortante.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Se siente bien?-pregunto el rubio con un hilo de voz. Su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado.

-Escucha... No te preocupes por mí, solo continua y trata de terminar rápido-musito Law, también en su voz comenzaba a notarse la respiración afectada por el acto.

-No podré seguir si no me aseguro de que te encuentras bien...-contestó el rubio empezándose a sentir valiente gracias a las fuertes emociones que comenzaban a aflorar en él-. Mientras estés conmigo, quiero que te sientas bien-murmuro Rocinante mirando a Law con una pasión de la que él no era consciente.

Law sintió una poderosa atracción, más que las caricias y los besos, esas palabras le provocaron un ligero vuelco en el estómago; esa clase de vuelco que se crea al sentir la emoción del amor o la pasión de alguien más. Law no quiso responder a las palabras de Rocinante, y solo decidió ignorar y reprimir, en lo más posible, sus emociones.

Rocinante continuo, volvió a besar el cuello de Law con mucha ternura, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el torso del muchacho. Muy pronto una erección se presentó en el cuerpo del rubio. Law lo sintió.

-Ya es hora...-musito Law. Rocinante estaba inmerso en besar su cuello-. Hazlo ya...

Rocinante se detuvo. Sintió la dureza que estaba entre sus piernas, se apartó de Law y observo como su rígido miembro se asomaba entre su bata blanca. Su rostro se impregno de vergüenza.

-No te pongas así, por favor-comento Law levantándose de la cama-. Si no puedes continuar, dilo y esto se acaba.

Rocinante observo el cuerpo desnudo de Law con mucha atención, miró cada detalle con lentitud para grabarlo en su memoria. Su erección creció más y tomo más fuerza después de esto. Sentía la urgencia de acabar con la agonía.

-No... Yo estoy bien...Si lo haré.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, de hecho... Olvide esto, me dijeron que usara esto-y Rocinante fue hacia una mesita de noche y tomo una pequeña cajita junto con una pequeña botellita azul-. No recuerdo bien como me dijeron que...

Law miro con cierto fastidio la escena; aquel empaque que no traía otra cosa más que preservativos y el pequeño envase azul no era más que lubricante.

-Yo me hare cargo de eso-le interrumpió el muchacho de cabello negro sintiéndose sumamente incómodo.

Se tendió en la cama, acostándose del lado izquierdo y dirigiendo su vista hacia las flores y velas que circundaban esa dirección.  
El rubio lo siguió, se acostó a un lado de él. Observo que Law era demasiado pequeño para él, así que Rocinante pregunto sobre la posición que tomarían.  
Finalmente acordaron que Law se colocaría encima de él, Rocinante se quedó quieto por un buen lapso de tiempo.

-No tengas miedo... -murmuro Law con calma-. Hazlo... Estoy seguro que sabrás que hacer una vez empieces.

-No puedo creer que estoy aquí... Contigo... -musito Rocinante mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que tuviste suerte...-respondió Law fríamente.

-No lo creo... Hubiera deseado que no fuera así...-dijo Rocinante con una voz triste y suave, la tristeza que llevaba su voz también se vio reflejada en sus ojos, llevo su mano derecha hacia la cara de Law y acarició su mejilla.

Law apartó su mirada con indiferencia. Aparto con cuidado la mano del rubio.  
No sabía si seguir tratando de ignorar los amables gestos de Rocinante o darle una pequeña oportunidad, después de todo, había sido su idea de que ese gentil y torpe rubio fuera el que le quitara su virginidad en lugar de aquel rubio desquiciado de las gafas.

-Cierra los ojos-pidió Law suavemente.

Rocinante obedeció. Law fue por aquel pequeño empaque cuadrado, lo abrió y con cuidado coloco el preservativo sobre la enorme erección del rubio.  
Realmente le alivió el hecho de contar con esa clase de protección, ahora se sentía un poco más capaz de llevar a cabo aquel acto.

-¿Me colocaste una de esas cosas...?-pregunto Rocinante con algo de nerviosismo sintiendo una rara sensación en su miembro.

-Sí...-y Law prosiguió a untar un poco de lubricante sobre Rocinante y finalmente un poco sobre él mismo-. Bien, ya está. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué...?-y Rocinante observo que su pene estaba cubierto por una delgada funda de plástico que relucía gracias a una especie de gel-¿Ya está todo bien, entonces?

-Si...-y Law levantó un poco sus caderas, tomo el miembro de Rocinante para dirigirlo hacia su entrada y poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo.

Law abrió muchos sus ojos, su boca estaba entreabierta, una expresión de absoluto asombro combinada con un espasmo de dolor impregno su rostro: Era mucho más intenso de lo que se había imaginado. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se llenaba gracias a esa gran erección que entraba en él.  
Por su parte, Rocinante, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, apretó los dientes y un gran rubor adornado de fuertes gotas de sudor invadió su rostro. Dejo escapar un gran gemido.  
Era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida...  
Una gran sensación de calor, una exquisita sensación causada por la tremenda estrechez que le proporcionaba el interior de Law, sentía que le oprimían a más no poder.

-Esto... Esto es...-jadeo Rocinante cuando recupero un poco de conciencia-. Es realmente... Lo más genial que he sentido... ¿Estas bien, Law?

-Sí...-contesto con un hilo de voz el joven moreno. Apenas comenzaba a tolerar la sensación de tener dentro a Rocinante-. Vamos... Muévete...

-¿Puedo?-pregunto tímidamente el rubio, apenas se podía escuchar.

-Esa es la idea... Para que puedas terminar esto... Agh...Tienes que moverte...

Y el rubio comenzó a empujar sus caderas, con un poco de torpeza, no sabía que ritmo seguir, solo sabía que, al más mínimo movimiento, sentiría la sensación de estarse derritiendo adentro de Law.  
Pronto encontró un ritmo específico, y con mucho valor, decidió posar sus grandes manos sobre el trasero del joven Law.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestionó el moreno con voz ronca y con una clara expresión de desagrado.

-Lo siento... Solo... quise hacerlo...-respondió el rubio jadeando y sin parar su rítmica penetración.

-Agh... ¿Podrías quitarlas?

Rocinante tardo unos segundos en retirar las manos. Pronto comenzó a empujar con más fuerza. Y de pronto...

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Law al ver que Rocinante se incorporaba y acercaba a Law hacia su pecho para abrazarlo.

-Creo que ya voy a terminar... Siento que voy a explotar... Quiero sentirte cerca, por favor...

Law solamente miro al rubio con cierta desconfianza, ya no quiso replicar más.  
Dejo que Rocinante lo abrigara entre sus fuertes brazos y siguiera introduciéndose en él.  
Por fin, comenzaba a sentir un poco de ese éxtasis. Comenzaba a sentirse bien.  
Podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de Rocinante.

-Law... Law...-gemía Rocinante mientras sujetaba con más fuerza al muchacho.

-Sí, aquí estoy...-respondió en un murmuro el moreno. Pronto sintió que su corazón también comenzaba a latir con fuerza y su miembro comenzaba a erguirse.

-Siento que voy a morir...Mi corazón... Todo mi cuerpo... Agh...No puedo más...

Y con una última y potente estocada, Rocinante llego a su clímax. Soltó a Law de sus brazos y cayo rendido en la cama.  
Law observo como la expresión del orgasmo aún seguía en el rostro de Rocinante...  
Sus ojos cerrados, rendidos ante el placer, el rubor pintando sus mejillas, su rostro cuyo color perlado era causado por una delgada capa de sudor, sus labios entreabiertos tratando de tomar aire con apuro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.  
Cuando finalmente recupero la calma, Law le indico que se quitara el preservativo.  
Rocinante se fue al cuarto de baño y mientras tanto Law tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y, dado a que ahora él tenía una erección, decidió masturbarse.  
Pronto Rocinante regreso.

-¿Podría ayudarte?-pregunto Rocinante tímidamente.

Law se detuvo, miro consternado al rubio. No sabía si decir sí o no...  
Suspiro y finalmente decidió hacer lo siguiente: Tomo otro preservativo y se colocó a sí mismo.

-Acuéstate, boca abajo-dijo Law secamente.

-¿Qué?-Rocinante se había sorprendido por la indicación.

-Ven aquí, acuéstate boca abajo-repitió Law mirándolo seriamente.

-Está bien...-y Rocinante fue a su encuentro.

El rubio se recostó y sintió una tremenda descarga de nervios al sentir que Law se colocaba encima de él. Law con mucho cuidado comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Rocinante.  
Rocinante abrió mucho sus ojos, en una expresión atónita.  
Eso definitivamente se sentía incómodo.  
Se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que Law debió pasar un mal rato si tuvo que soportar que entrara en su cuerpo. Y no quiso replicar, pronto se aferró a las sabanas, tratando de soportar la sensación.

Mientras tanto, Law sentía la maravillosa sensación de entrar en alguien, por primera vez.  
No era algo que había estado planeando pero aun así se sentía sumamente bien, el calor de Rocinante y su evidente estrechez le hicieron perder la cabeza. Pronto comenzó a embestir enérgicamente.

-Law... Agh... Law...

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió Law casi obligatoriamente, en realidad le fastidió un poco tener que interrumpir su torbellino de placer.

-¿Estas disfrutándolo...?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Agh... Por favor, no hables...-y Law dio un empujón sumamente fuerte.

-Lo siento... Solo quería... Agh...

Pronto Law comenzó a jadear, su rítmica era mucho mejor que la de Rocinante.  
El rubio comenzó a sentir oleadas de placer, el dolor poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse.  
Sentía que con cada estocada que le propinaba Law, una ráfaga de deleite llegaba a su cuerpo.

-Más... Más fuerte...-jadeo Rocinante.

-¿Qué pretendes...?

-Por favor... Úsame más...

-Eres un tonto...-respondió Law jadeando y a pesar de haber respondido de mala manera, decidió cumplirle su deseo.

Los gemidos de Rocinante aumentaron de intensidad, cada vez más aludían a la fuerza de Law y a su manera tan rítmica de tener sexo.  
Y eso no fue en vano, Law sintió una inesperada e intensa excitación al escucharlos.

*Puru puru puru*

Un den den mushi empezó a sonar. Rocinante alargo el brazo hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama, tomo el pequeño artefacto y, aunque en ningún momento Law detuvo su tarea, se dispuso a contestar.

-¿Si...?-respondió el rubio con voz afectada.

"Joven amo Rocinante, su hermano ya está por arribar a la mansión. Su carruaje ya se ve a lo lejos..."

-¿Sí...? Agh... Bueno... Gracias... Agh...

"¿Quiere que le continuemos informando de su locación?"

-Sí... No te detengas...-jadeo Rocinante, ya no sabía si eso que había dicho era para Law o para la gente del servicio de seguridad. Dejo el den den mushi a unos centímetros de él y continuo oyendo las indicaciones. Al final no le importaba si ellos escuchaban sus gemidos, ellos no podrían decirle nada, ni criticarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, agradeció un privilegio de ser un dragón celestial.

-¿Así que ese imbécil ya casi está por llegar?-inquirió Law con una voz suave y un tanto escalofriante.

-Sí...

-Tendré que acabar pronto con esto...

-No quisiera que se terminara... Nunca...

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti siempre, cierto?-inquirió Law dejándose llevar por el ambiente y su creciente excitación.

-Sí...

Y Law se abalanzo sobre el rubio, juntando su pecho contra la blanca espalda de Rocinante, sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad.

"El carruaje ya está frente a la cerca..."

Y finalmente Law sintió ese maravilloso estado llamado orgasmo. Salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Rocinante y se dejó recostar sobre la cama, tratando de recuperar el aire.

"El carruaje ya entro a la mansión..."

Y con esa última frase, la conciencia de ambos por fin volvió a la realidad.  
Rápidamente Law se puso de pie, se dirigió al cuarto de baño a retirarse el preservativo, se aseo un poco, se vistió y se miró en el espejo.  
¿En serio había tenido sexo? Sentía una terrible vergüenza al recordar el comportamiento estúpido que había tenido hace minutos: La manera tan arrogante y sucia con la que había tratado a Rocinante y peor aún, la manera a la que había reaccionado a la conducta sumisa que había decidido adoptar aquel rubio al que consideraba ingenuo y torpe.

-Debí estar completamente idiota...-menciono para sí y rápidamente salió del baño.

Se encontró con Rocinante, quien también ya estaba vestido con su túnica blanca.  
Al parecer el rubio también sentía esa horrible "resaca" provocada por el suceso.  
No podía verlo directamente y claramente la vergüenza estaba dibujada en todo su lenguaje físico.

-Doffy ya está por llegar a la mansión...-dijo finalmente el rubio.

-Sí... Bueno, tengo que irme, ya...

-Law... Gracias-dijo Rocinante-. Espero poder cumplir mi promesa pronto.

Law no contesto, solo hizo un pequeño gesto con los labios, casi como una sonrisa fugaz.  
Se dirigió hacia la salida y se detuvo para decir:

-También te agradezco... Siento haber sido tan rudo.

-No te preocupes por eso...

-Nos vemos luego, Rocinante-y finalmente salió del cuarto a toda prisa.

Y Rocinante se quedó ahí, quieto, mirando la puerta por donde había salido su primer amante.


	5. V

Law rápidamente entró en la habitación de Doflamingo, tomo asiento en su espacio designado y, con un pesado suspiro, acepto el sádico destino que llegaría en cuestión de minutos, segundos...

Y la puerta se abrió. Doflamingo había vuelto, pero algo en él lucía extraño.  
En su mano derecha cargaba una botella de vidrio, alargada y de un color azul brillante, su contenido estaba a la mitad.  
Doflamingo parecía ligeramente desorientado, sin embargo, para desgracia de Law, no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente y tratar de derribarlo.  
Pronto el gran rubio comenzó a caminar por la habitación, dando vueltas, con un andar casi galante y tímido a la vez.  
Inmediatamente después de notar aquello, Law solo llevo su mirada hacia la alfombra, solo esperando a que el horrible momento llegara.

-Yo... Quería... Quería llegar más temprano a casa-comenzó a balbucear Doflamingo mientras dejaba la botella azul sobre una mesita donde había reposaba un florero con unas largas flores de color rosa brillante-. Quería llegar más pronto... Lo siento mucho, en verdad.

Law seguía con la mirada fija en la alfombra, mentalmente, se preguntaba que rayos pretendía comunicar Doflamingo.

-Debiste sentirte muy solo... Sin mí, todo el día limpiando o solamente perdiendo el tiempo aquí encerrado, debe ser muy deprimente... Estaba pensando en... Sé que puede sonar algo atrevido pero... Quisiera darte tu propia habitación algún día de estos... Has sido un buen humano... Quiero decir, no has llorado ni gritado como suelen hacer casi todos...

Y Law se quedó totalmente impresionado; definitivamente Doflamingo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, su manera de hablar era tan "supuestamente" romántica, que se oía completamente ridículo al decir esa clase de cosas como si fueran palabras de amor.

-Sé que no debería decir esta clase de cosas...-se apresuró a decir con una risa que pretendía esconder un poco de ansiedad-. Pero... me pregunto cómo se sentiría... Estar con alguien como tú, quiero decir, sé que no eres alguien en el sentido estricto de la palabra... Las diferencias entre tú y yo... pero... Hace horas cuando salí, me di cuenta de algunas cosas...

Y Doflamingo se acercó a aquel florero donde posaban las flores rosas brillantes, tomo una y empezó a juguetear con ella.

-Cuando comparan a los humanos... Cuando comparamos a los humanos con insectos, ratas y basura...

Y Doflamingo llego frente a él, tomo su barbilla y la alzo para que el muchacho lo viera hacia arriba, directo a su cara. Luego comenzó a acariciar el rostro del muchacho con aquella flor rosa.  
Law comenzó a sentir su cuerpo tenso, odiaba tener que verlo fijamente.

-Luego veo tu rostro y me pregunto... ¿Es esta la cara de la basura? ¿Son estos los ojos de una rata?-cuestiono Doflamingo con una suave voz.

Doflamingo lentamente comenzó a agacharse un poco para acercar su cara al rostro de Law, hasta que finalmente su nariz rozó con la del muchacho.  
A esa corta distancia, Law pudo percibir el aliento alcohólico que emanaba de Doflamingo.

-Yo quisiera poder decirles a todos... Yo quisiera poder mostrarles...-y Doflamingo se dispuso a acercar lentamente sus labios a los de Law, estaba dispuesto a besarlo mientras que con una mano acariciaba el pecho del joven.

Law comenzó a temblar. Y de pronto Doflamingo se detuvo.

-No... Yo creo que no... Solamente eres un simple humano... Casi me convences...

Y una bofetada fue a dar contra el rostro de Law, arrojándolo hacia la alfombra. Doflamingo se abalanzo sobre este y siguió golpeándolo hasta que hizo sangrar el labio inferior del muchacho.  
Law cerró fuertemente sus ojos, trataba de cubrir los golpes con sus brazos.  
Pronto el rubio se despojó de su ropa y comenzó a arrancar la ropa del joven moreno.  
Cuando finalmente ambos estaban desnudos, Doflamingo se tomó un minuto para contemplar el cuerpo de Law.

-Creo que esto es para lo único que servirás en tu vida...-dijo el rubio despectivamente mientras colocaba a Law boca abajo-. Solo serás un simple contenedor para mí...

Y Doflamingo acerco su gran erección al trasero de Law y comenzó a penetrar en él.  
Law seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aferrando sus dedos a la alfombra tratando de desahogar el punzante dolor que experimentaba.  
El rubio comenzó a entrar profundamente en él, sin tener el mínimo cuidado, mientras gruñía con un deje de frustración...

¿Cómo no sentirse frustrado si no podía evitar contradecirse?  
Odiaba tener que estar prendado de ese muchacho "mortal", tener que sentir la sangre hervir por el deseo de tenerlo cerca y tocar su cuerpo, detestaba el hecho de haber caído en la tentación y estar haciéndolo con un humano, aparentar que solo lo usaría para tener sexo y guardar su profundo anhelo de besarlo y poder tener una intimidad "distinta".  
En un breve momento de desesperación Doflamingo azoto la espalda de Law; el golpe fue muy fuerte y resonó mucho en la piel de Law, toda la frustración de Doflamingo se concentró en aquel azote.

Por su parte, Law, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recapitular los sucesos que habían tomado lugar hace rato...  
En su mente, las escenas y sensaciones que había tenido con Rocinante trataban de tomar un lugar primordial, para ignorar totalmente la experiencia de la que estaba siendo participe obligatoriamente.  
Recordó la manera tan torpe e inocente con la que aquel rubio le había acariciado, la manera tan devota con la que procuraba su placer y la pasión y dulzura con la que lo miraba...  
Definitivamente esos pensamiento ayudaron a mitigar el dolor. Realmente estaba satisfecho de haber decidido tener su primera vez con Rocinante, realmente ahora sentía que había hecho lo correcto y ahora podría recordar su primer encuentro sexual sin sentir un enorme asco y trauma.

Doflamingo se detuvo bruscamente, se puso de pie y tomo a Law por el cabello hasta que finalmente le acomodo la cara de manera que esta estuviese frente a su erección.  
El rubio apunto su pene hacia la boca de Law, pero este último mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que Doflamingo apretó fuertemente su nariz y el muchacho tuvo que respirar.  
Pronto la boca de Law estaba totalmente ocupada en recibir el rígido miembro y tratando de crear un ritmo que no le provocase el vómito.  
Doflamingo comenzaba a gruñir, parecía que aún no podía superar su frustración, empujaba con cierto fastidio y esto causaba que Law se atragantara y emitiera sonidos de auxilio para poder librarse unos segundos de esa asfixiante tarea.

-¿Qué sabor tiene? ¿Te gusta?-pregunto Doflamingo mientras le daba una ligera bofetada a Law-. Creo que te gusta demasiado pero no puedes decirlo... ¿Cierto? Debe ser algo totalmente delicioso para un humano probar la piel de alguien tan sagrado como yo...

Law mantenía la mirada desviada, no quería transmitir todo el odio y asco que le invadía en esos momentos.

-¡MIRAME CUANDO HABLO!-espeto Doflamingo y de nuevo golpeó al muchacho en el rostro.

Law siguió la orden y trato de eliminar cualquier emoción que pudiera provocar peores resultados. Doflamingo miro fijamente los ojos grises del muchacho y se quedó prendado de ellos...

Y sintió como si una ligera descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, justo como la primera vez que lo vio.  
Ese muchacho era demasiado atractivo, su mirada era demasiado intensa, su rostro como si fuera una hermosa pintura, su color de piel tan seductor, su cabello negro tan exótico...

Sintió como la temperatura se le elevaba y como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.  
Rápidamente desvió la mirada y fue a por la botella de licor que había traído consigo hace rato. Tomo un largo trago, el contenido de la botella casi se había terminado.  
El deseo de querer apoderarse de los labios de Law y besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía por él se tornaba cada vez más fuerte y más irresistible...  
Lanzó la botella hacia una pared, esta se rompió en mil pedazos. El horrible y repentino sonido había hecho estremecer a Law.  
Los latidos del corazón de Doflamingo aumentaron violentamente hasta que, bruscamente, se fue hacia Law y tomando fuertemente sus mejillas le planto un apasionado beso.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado.  
Doflamingo movía sus labios con desesperación, por fin había unido sus labios con los de aquel muchacho.  
El rubio rozaba sus labios con demasiada voluptuosidad, su lengua salía un poco de su boca para adentrarse de la boca de Law y saborear su lengua con mucha dedicación.

Law sentía unas terribles nauseas. Solo puso cerrar fuertemente los ojos para contener su asco.

Doflamingo pasó de esos tórridos besos a unos gestos más delicados.  
Ahora solo rozaba sus labios contra los de Law con tranquilidad, sintiendo el cálido aliento del muchacho. Su nariz rozaba también la nariz de Law, casi con ternura.  
El gran rubio lucía sumamente enamorado...

Pronto las grandes manos de Doflamingo recorrieron los brazos de Law, luego su pecho, pero ahora, sin rastro de lujuria, ahora solo acariciaban con cuidado y con un ligero toque de pudor.

Law lo pudo percibir, percibía esa inconfundible sensación de cuando alguien siente pudor y vergüenza de estar cerca de ti, y darse cuenta de ello, aumento más su temor hacia Doflamingo; ahora estaba en un aprieto mucho peor: Doflamingo, al parecer, podría sentir algo por él, más allá de simple lujuria y desprecio.

Pronto el rubio bajo a besar su cuello con delicados besos, Law sentía la respiración afectada de Doflamingo recorriendo su cuello...  
Los brazos del rubio acorralaron a Law en un apasionado abrazo mientras volvía a besarlo en la boca con mucha dedicación.  
Y así pasaron minutos...

Hasta que Doflamingo llevó a Law hacia su cama. Doflamingo tomo asiento sobre esta e hizo que Law tomara asiento sobre él, de manera que pudiera volver a penetrarlo.  
Ahora los movimientos del rubio eran más lentos, más pausados y también, más eróticos, ahora quería sentir con todo detalle la sensación de estar dentro de Law.  
Doflamingo coloco sus manos sobre las caderas del joven para dirigir sus movimientos.

-Eres... Realmente... Hermoso...-musito el rubio al oído de Law sin dejar de embestir.

Law sintió como de pronto las manos de Doflamingo se dirigieron hacia su zona íntima y comenzaban a estimularlo; las cosas empeoraban para él...  
El joven moreno empezaba a tener una erección y cada vez más su excitación crecía y, esto a su vez, provocaba un incremento en la pasión de Doflamingo.  
Los gemidos del rubio comenzaron a aumentar, su ritmo había dejado de ser lento y sensual y se había tornado enérgico: Ya estaba cerca del clímax.

-Te adoro tanto...-jadeo Doflamingo aumentando la intensidad de sus estocadas y llevado sus manos hacia el pecho de Law, casi aferrándose a él-. Te deseo tanto...

Law, quien ahora también gemía sin parar, solo trataba de ignorar esas palabras.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo...Agh... Te quiero...

Y, apretándose mucho contra el cuerpo de Law, Doflamingo llegó al clímax, llenando por completo la cavidad del muchacho con su ardiente esperma.

Law, al percatarse de que el rubio había terminado dentro de él, sintió una sensación de morbo y voluptuosidad tan fuerte que le provoco el orgasmo y su liquido blanquecino ensució las manos de Doflamingo, que rápidamente se colocaron ahí para sentir como el muchacho terminaba y dejaba escapar su eyaculación.  
Law se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba y observo como Doflamingo llevo sus grandes manos cubiertas con los rastros de su esperma hacia su boca y saboreaba con avidez el blanquecino fluido.  
Sus náuseas y repudio habían vuelto gracias a esa escena.  
Doflamingo después de limpiar sus manos, se dejó caer al lado de Law, respirando con dificultad y con la mirada fijada en el techo. Después de unos segundos, Doflamingo lo atrajo hacia el para que pudiera abrazarlo contra su pecho.  
Law solo esperaba el momento en que el rubio "regresara a la realidad", se diera cuenta de que perdió su "dignidad" al atreverse a hacer todas esas cosas y eso lo provocara una terrible furia que desembocaría de nuevo en golpes e insultos hacia él.

Por su parte, Doflamingo aún estaba en una nube de éxtasis, por fin había cumplido su deseo y tentación indecorosa, por fin había besado al muchacho, por fin había tocado su cuerpo y aproximado el suyo contra el de él, por fin se había permitido dejarse llevar de esa manera con ese simple humano...  
¡Qué indecente había sido! ¡¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?! ¿¡Como!?  
¡¿Cómo él, Donquixote Doflamingo, había sido capaz de tener intimidad con una basura!?

"Pero ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en mucho tiempo..." pensó Doflamingo como una manera de aliviar su vergüenza y frustración.

"Muchos de nosotros se han metido con alguna basura de vez en cuando..." seguía pensando el rubio "No soy el primero..."

"¡Pero ellos solo los usan como mero objeto sexual, solo eso! Yo... Yo me atreví a decir cosas tan tontas como "te adoro"... ¡Que imbécil soy!"

La ansiedad crecía sin parar en él y menguaba la placentera sensación que reinaba en su cuerpo. Pronto no pudo soportar su disputa mental, deshizo el abrazo con el que acobijaba a Law, se levantó de la cama y jaló al muchacho hacia la alfombra.  
Law se encontraba boca arriba, mirando a Doflamingo con una expresión amarga, mientras que el rubio le colocaba un pie sobre el pecho.

-Quiero que nunca se te olvide esto: Solo eres una basura... Nunca serás tomado en serio por mí, por más tonterías y estupideces que diga mientras te use, nunca serán verdad... ¡¿Entiendes!?-declaro Doflamingo con voz potente y un obvio tono de frustración-. Nunca serás más que una simple basura...

Law sintió una horrible rabia, en serio detestaba la manera tan idiota en que se comportaba aquel rubio, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente valiente para admitir sus sentimientos.  
Doflamingo lo pateo con mucho enojo y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

[Al día siguiente]

Doflamingo había despertado con una horrible resaca y debido a esto había decidido no ir a desayunar con el resto de su familia, ordeno que se le llevara el desayuno a su habitación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Roci?-pregunto Dulcinea Donquixote a su hijo menor. La mujer sostenía una copa repleta de fresas-. Casi no has comido nada...

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes mamá, solo no tengo mucho apetito, pero me siento bien...

-Luces algo ansioso, hijo-observó Homing mientras miraba con preocupación a su hijo. Dejo su copa de agua y se puso de pie-. Creo que será mejor que llamemos al médico...

-No, en serio estoy bien... Solo me preguntaba por qué Doffy no ha venido a desayunar-dijo Rocinante tratando de disimular su preocupación por no ver a Law.

-Oh... Sabes que tu hermano salió ayer, ¿no? Tal vez regreso muy tarde y bebió demasiado, sabes que en anteriores ocasiones ya ha sucedido eso-menciono el padre mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Sí, puede ser, jeje, no recordé esos detalles... Creo que debería ir a ver como esta...

-Será mejor que lo dejes descansar-le recomendó Homing-. Podría molestarse...

-Sí...

Y Rocinante tuvo que quedarse con las terribles ganas de ir a ver a Law.  
No pudo comer con comodidad y sentía un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago.  
Se retiró rápido de la mesa y decidió ir a "hacer guardia" en su habitación, esperando el momento en que su hermano decidiera salir.

-No puede ser... No puede quedarse encerrado ahí toda la mañana...-decía Rocinante con suma desesperación mientras daba caminaba alrededor de su habitación.

Y llegó medio día.  
Rocinante había estado plantado con la espalda recargada sobre su puerta, esperando oír la puerta de Doflamingo abrirse y salir rápidamente.  
Había estado escribiendo sus pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer entre él y Law, los pensamientos que tenía hacia ese muchacho de cabello negro y lo confundido y temeroso que se sentía acerca de ese deseo de huir con él y liberarlo de su hermano.  
Rocinante leyó todo lo que había escrito y sintió una punzada de vergüenza y desesperación y arrojo el cuaderno.

-Law... Maldita sea... Law...-musitaba Rocinante rogando que salieran de una vez por todas-. Necesito verte...

Y de pronto escucho la puerta de Doflamingo abrirse. Por fin. Rocinante salió a prisa.

-Hola Roci...

-Hola Doffy... ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Acaso luzco bien?-inquirió Doflamingo ácidamente.

-No...

-Bien, ¿Y tú como estas?

-Bien, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada, lo olvide... Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu humano?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esa basura? Está en mi habitación, lo golpee demasiado y necesita que el médico lo atienda, por eso salí, no quiero estar ahí...

El rostro de Rocinante se quedó pálido. Sus ojos, su boca, toda su cara estaba en una expresión atónita. Un escalofrió de temor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-soltó Doflamingo mientras miraba extrañado a su hermano menor.

-Nada... Solo me impresione-respondió Rocinante de la manera más calmada que pudo y tratando de lucir lo más despreocupado posible-. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste a tal grado? Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías herirlo de por vida...

-No comiences con los sermones de "padre", ¿quieres? Me iré a dar un baño y me largare a jugar al casino... Ah y algo más...-y Doflamingo se volteó directamente hacia Rocinante-. No te atrevas a decirle a padre y a madre lo que he hecho con mi basura, ¿entendiste?  
No quiero horas de sermones y lloriqueos de su parte... Bien, si quieres seguirme más tarde al casino, ahí estaré toda la tarde, nos vemos luego-y el rubio mayor se retiró del pasillo.

Y en cuanto Rocinante perdió de vista a Doflamingo, fue corriendo hacia la habitación del último.  
Y sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver la figura de Law inconsciente sobre la alfombra.

Su rostro tenía un par de moretones en una mejilla, su labio inferior sangraba, tenía una horrible herida en la cabeza que hacía caer un hilo de sangre desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Rocinante se percató que una botella de vidrio había sido rota y concluyo que Doflamingo había herido con esta al muchacho.  
También el torso de Law contaba con algunos hematomas y raspones sangrientos.

-¡LAW! Law, por favor... Por favor... Resiste... ¡¿Dónde está ese doctor!?-y Rocinante lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos, cargándolo y decidido a llevarlo hacia su habitación.

Y en el pasillo Rocinante se topó con el médico que atendía a su familia.

-¡Lo llevare a mi habitación, atiéndalo ahí!-le dijo Rocinante con voz alterada y fuerte.

Y finalmente Law reposaba sobre la cama del rubio, mientras era atendido por el médico.  
Rocinante miraba ansioso la escena. Sentía una furia terrible... Esto era demasiado...  
Quería golpear a su hermano tan fuerte hasta que sintiera el mismo dolor que le había provocado a Law.  
Finalmente el médico termino de curar a Law, el muchacho quedo con vendas en su torso y cabeza. Afortunadamente su boca solo había necesitado una pequeña curación.

-Gracias...-dijo Rocinante al médico antes de que se fuera-. Disculpe, quiero pedirle algo...

-Sí, joven amo, ¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero que le diga a mi hermano que este joven fue atendido en mi cuarto, por favor-le dijo Rocinante con un semblante y voz sumamente serias-. Júrelo, no dirá nada a mi hermano de esto... De lo contrario... No quiero pensar en que represalias podría llegar a tener con usted-y Rocinante fijo una helada mirada sobre el médico.

-No se preocupe...-respondió el médico con nerviosismo-. No diré nada, joven amo.

-Bien, le agradezco mucho su ayuda. Puede retirarse ahora.

Y Rocinante se quedó a solas con el herido Law. El rubio asiento en la orilla de la cama y tomo una mano del muchacho moreno, este último seguía sin despertar.

-Law... lo siento tanto...-murmuraba Rocinante mientras acariciaba la mano de Law.

Y de repente, Law comenzó a moverse, estaba despertando. El muchacho abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Law...

-¿Rocinante...?

-Ya estás bien, el médico se ocupó de ti, estas en mi habitación... Doflamingo se fue de la mansión por un rato, no te preocupes.

-¿Sí...?

-Sí... Law ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué...?

-Ayer... Por fin lo hizo, como te había dicho-y Law tosió un poco por unos segundos-. Fue una pesadilla. Ese idiota esta frustrado con si mismo....

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando llego a la habitación me empezó a hablar de una manera muy rara, como si quisiera agradarme... Luego volvió a portarse como siempre y después tomo una actitud casi romántica... Parece que no puede admitir sus sentimientos y emociones, así que se desahogó golpeándome como nunca. Está loco...

Rocinante mordió su labio inferior, desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda y estrecho con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Law.

-Lo siento tanto Law...

-Descuida-y de nuevo el muchacho tosió un poco.

-Necesitas comer, mandare a traer algo...

-Gracias-y Law se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo mientras seguía tosiendo-. Vaya, hasta me tuvieron que poner vendajes...

-Recuéstate, no deberías forzarte, podría hacerte daño...

-No es para tanto, no es tan grave en realidad, me duele pero no es nada serio, pudo ser peor, pudo atravesarme con esa botella-le dijo Law mientras observaba un pequeño raspón en su costado derecho.

Rocinante lo observo circunspecto y fue a tomar su den den mushi para pedir la comida para Law, después de esto, reino un incómodo silencio.

-¿Y cómo estás?-pregunto Law al ver que Rocinante se mantenía a lo lejos y tratando de entretenerse hojeando un libro.

-¿Eh? Bien, estoy bien...-balbuceo Rocinante cerrando el libro y volteando a ver al muchacho moreno-. Bueno, sinceramente, durante toda la mañana estuve preocupado por ti, estaba desesperado por saber de ti...

Law sonrió débilmente, al captar eso, Rocinante se sonrojo demasiado y desvió la mirada.

-Rocinante...

-¿Si?

-Realmente eres muy amable. Quería hablarte sobre lo que hicimos ayer...

-¿Quieres ha-hablar de eso?-se sorprendió el rubio.

-Sí. Eso realmente me ayudo a sobrellevar lo que pase con Doflamingo. Fue un alivio recordarme que mi primera experiencia íntima no fue una pesadilla, me alegro demasiado pensar en que lo hice por primera vez con alguien agradable...

-No sé qué decir...

-No es necesario que digas algo, si no quieres decir algo, no hables.

-Es que si quisiera decir muchas cosas pero...

-¿Pero?

-No creo que sea apropiado, quiero decir, me hace muy feliz saber que lo que paso en nosotros haya sido para bien, pero...

Y llamaron a la puerta. Un hombre traía una bandeja con la comida y bebida de Law.  
Rápidamente Rocinante tomo la bandeja y volvieron a estar solos.  
Law empezó a comer.

-¿Qué querías decir, Rocinante?

-Nada, olvídalo... No vale la pena.

Law escudriño el rostro del rubio mientras se servía un poco más de jugo. Luego siguió comiendo y cuando termino...

-Es por lo de tus sentimientos por mí, ¿verdad?-dijo finalmente Law mientras volvía su mirada hacia los platos vacíos.

-Sí... Maldita sea, sí. ¿¡Para que hablamos de esto!?-soltó Rocinante muy molesto-¿¡Para que lo mencionas y lo dices explícitamente?! Si ya sabes perfectamente que tú...

-Estoy muy confundido... Mientras estaba con Doflamingo lo único que pensaba, lo único que deseaba era estar contigo-declaro seriamente Law cortando la frase de Rocinante.

Rocinante dejo atrás su expresión de suma molestia y quedo aturdido; no podía dar crédito a lo que había dicho Law. El rubio solo quedo expectante a lo que podría seguir diciendo Law.

-En verdad no quería decirte esto-continuo Law-. Pero... Pensé en que si hay algo que pudiera darte a cambio de toda tu ayuda es... Poder decirte de esos pensamientos que tuve respecto a ti.

Y hubo un largo momento de silencio. Rocinante se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, cabizbajo y reflexionando en las palabras de Law.  
Law, mientras tanto, volvió a recostarse y con su gris mirada fue persiguiendo al gran rubio.  
Rocinante no sabía que responder... Una parte de él, su parte ingenua y enamorada, estaba gritando de felicidad, se reflejaba en los fuertes latidos de su corazón.  
Por otra parte, quería analizar por qué ahora Law sentía eso por él...  
¿Había sido solo el sexo? Sí, probablemente, no tendría demasiada suerte para que sintiera algo genuino por él, al menos no así de rápido.

"Pero soy amable con él, le he brindado alivio y compañía, ¿eso no podría haber influido en él?" pensó el rubio tratando de encontrar una excusa, un consuelo, que pudiera servir para creer en las palabras de Law de manera más segura.

Luego se sintió horrible y sintió repugnancia hacia mismo: ¿Cómo había sido capaz de considerar sus gestos de amabilidad como armas de seducción?  
Si lo ayudaba, era y debería ser por mera consideración humana y respeto a la vida, no por simples intenciones románticas o pasionales.

-Rocinante, ¿puedes acercarte, por favor?-pidió el joven mientras se incorporaba para estar sentado y recargarse sobre la cabecera de la cama.

-Sí, ya voy...

Y el rubio tomo asiento en la cama, a un costado de Law. El muchacho moreno lo miro con atención unos segundos y luego, tomando su mano, lo atrajo hacia él.

-Quiero sentirte cerca, por favor-dijo Law con voz suave y calmada mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Rocinante y recargaba la cabeza de este sobre su pecho.

El corazón de Rocinante se aceleró aún más. Sentía el suave respirar del muchacho y su calidez. De repente sintió como Law acariciaba su cabello.  
Law mantenía su mirada un tanto fría y pérdida.

-Law...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

-No lo sé...

-¿Me quieres cerca de ti?

-Sí.

-¿En verdad pensaste en mí?

-Sí...

-¿Crees que algún día puedas llegar a amarme?

-No lo sé... Solo sé que en estos momentos quiero estar contigo.

-Es porque no tienes a nadie más... ¿Cierto?

Law dejo de acariciar el cabello de Rocinante y se quedó completamente quieto.

-Law...-y Rocinante se apartó de este para mirar frente a frente al muchacho.

Los ojos de Law se empezaron a empañar y, en cuestión de segundos, lágrimas salieron de ellos y fueron a rodar por sus mejillas. Su semblante seguía serio pero las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. La culpa se había apoderado de Rocinante, tanta fuerza, que sintió unas terribles ganas de azotarse.

-Law... Yo no...

-Tienes razón Rocinante, sí, la tienes... Tal vez sea por eso... Pero...-y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su antebrazo.

Rocinante se fue directo hacia él para abrazarlo. El rubio temblaba por toda la rabia que sentía hacia mismo, por el miedo y la vergüenza.

-Quiero pedirte otro favor... Aunque ya sepamos la verdad detrás de todo... Por favor, no me dejes de lado... No me dejes, por favor.

-No, no lo haré. No me importa si es una farsa o no, ya no me importa...-respondió el rubio con voz sumamente quebrada por las emociones y abrazo con un poco más de fuerza al joven moreno, aferrándose a él con mucho sentimiento-. Siento haber dicho eso... Siempre estaré aquí para ti, te lo prometo...

Law abrazo a Rocinante con fuerza.

-Gracias...


	6. VI

Law y Rocinante yacían sobre la cama del último, abrazados y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta; como si esperaran la terrible casualidad de que Doflamingo atravesara esa puerta de repente y se fuera contra ellos con toda su furia.  
Ahora Rocinante recargaba la cabeza de Law sobre su pecho y acariciaba su cabello.

-Desearía que pudiéramos huir ahora mismo...-musito Law casi inconscientemente.

-Debería raptarte...-contesto Rocinante.

Y de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Inmediatamente los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y fijaron su mirada en la puerta. No habían pedido nada, ni un servicio en específico, para que alguna persona del servicio estuviera llamando a la puerta.

-Rocinante, querido... -llamo una voz femenina.

-Hijo, ¿estás ahí?

Eran sus padres. El corazón de Rocinante empezó a latir con violencia y rapidez. Su rostro quedo con una expresión de sorpresa y ansiedad. ¿Qué debería de hacer?  
Podría hacer lo más fácil pero también lo más inmaduro:  
Esconder a Law en el cuarto de baño hasta que sus padres se fueran...  
O decirles de una vez por todas lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ese muchacho.

Law lo miro expectante, Rocinante solo le dio una mirada y una ligera cabezada indicándole que todo estaría bien.

-Ya voy...-y finalmente el rubio abrió la puerta.

-Por poco pensé que no estarías en casa, hijo...

Y, tanto como su padre y su madre, se sorprendieron al ver al muchacho moreno sentado sobre la cama de su hijo menor.

-Roci... ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Homing volteando a ver a su hijo con una clara expresión de confusión.

-Ahm... papá, mamá... Tenemos, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con ustedes...

-Sí... Ya lo veo...

-Mamá, papá, él es Law... -presentó Rocinante con una torpe mezcla de temor y entusiasmo-. Law, te presento a mis padres...

-Hola, joven Law-y Dulcinea esbozo una dulce sonrisa y, con mucha gracia, alzo su mano derecha en un gesto de saludo-. Mi nombre es Dulcinea.

-Homing Donquixote...-y el señor brindo amablemente su mano derecha para saludar al muchacho de cabello negro.

Law se quedó mirando por unos segundos a los señores Donquixote y a su hijo. Le parecía demasiado extraño ver que alguien más de la familia le dirigiera la palabra de manera respetuosa.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Law?-pregunto el rubio extrañándose por la expresión del moreno.

-No, perdón, discúlpenme... Buenas tardes-dijo Law con cordialidad.

-Quisiera hablarles sobre...

Y de pronto el den den mushi de Rocinante comenzó a sonar.  
El rubio rápidamente fue por el pequeño aparato y respondió:

-¿Sí, que pasa?

-Joven amo Rocinante, su hermano está por ingresar a la mansión.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-exclamo totalmente sorprendido y aterrado.

Law inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y una intensa expresión de tensión apareció enseguida en su rostro.  
Dulcinea noto con suma preocupación las reacciones del par de jóvenes: la ansiedad que ahora tenía su hijo menor dibujada en el rostro y la terrible tensión que el muchacho Law reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No puede ser... Pensé que estaría toda la tarde fuera de casa-farfullo Rocinante totalmente frustrado mientras se pasaba una mano por su espeso cabello rubio-. Él mismo me lo dijo...

-Ya no hay que lamentarse por eso-intervino Law-. Tengo que irme ya...

-Sí, vamos, te acompañaré... Lo siento-balbuceo dirigiéndose a sus padres-. Les contare todo en cuanto pueda.

-Estaremos aquí, hablaremos en cuanto vuelvas-le respondió su madre con voz tranquila.

-Sí... Ahora vuelvo...

-Joven Law-soltó Homing antes de que salieran del cuarto-. Lo siento mucho...-dijo tristemente con una mirada que reflejaba un claro sentimiento de culpa y pena por los horrores que su hijo mayor le infringía.

Law no supo que decir, así que solo pudo responder con una mirada de melancólica gratitud.  
El par de muchachos salieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de Doflamingo.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tienes pensado decirle a tus padres?-pregunto Law mirando seriamente al rubio.

-No lo sé... supongo que, ya que este frente a ellos, sabré como contarle todo...

-Bueno, solo espero que Doflamingo no se llegue a enterar de ello-murmuro Law bajando su mirada, ya empezaba a desalentarse por la llegada inminente de aquel rubio con gafas de sol.

-Law... Espero que, una vez que les cuente mamá sobre todo esto, todo me resulte más fácil para lograr tu escape...

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Es algo que quiero creer-respondió el rubio remojándose los labios por la ansiedad-. Sería bueno tener el apoyo de mis padres en esto, después de todo, ellos también se preocuparían por tu bienestar si supieran con detalle todos los horrores que te ha hecho Doffy, le darían una buena lección al fin...

-Suena demasiado ideal... Y demasiado tardío, una vez más diré esto: Debieron de ponerle un alto antes...-declaro amargamente-. Lo han dejado ir muy lejos...

-Lo sé... Y estoy seguro de que lo lamentan sinceramente, y estoy más convencido de que trataran de enmendar eso...

-Tengo que entrar de una buena vez-y Law abrió la puerta para internarse en aquella gran habitación cuyas paredes habían sido testigos de las espantosas acciones de Doflamingo.

-Law...-y Rocinante se inclinó para plantarle un tierno y delicado beso en una mejilla-. Te quiero.

Law esbozo una triste sonrisa y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Law cayó al suelo con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta, con las piernas flexionadas, cabizbajo, se resignó a consolarse con las nuevas esperanzas y el buen panorama que le había dejado Rocinante.  
Y, por un instante, sintió que aún estaba con su familia, era una sensación tan fuerte, tan real, que casi sintió que solo había despertado de una horrible pesadilla y en cualquier momento podría salir de la habitación para ir a reunirse con ellos.

-Bueno, ya volví...

Dulcinea observaba preocupada como Rocinante había regresado con la ansiedad intensificada. La mujer coloco sus delicadas manos sobre el rostro de su hijo como un ademán para calmarlo.

-Hijo, ahora, cuéntame todo lo que está pasando-musito Homing con preocupación.

-Sí... verán...

Doflamingo había llegado por fin a su habitación. El rubio venía acompañado de un par de sirvientes que traían unas enormes bolsas y una caja enorme rectangular, parecía que había ido de compras.

-¿Qué hacías cerca de la puerta?-inquirió Doflamingo al ver a Law apartándose rápidamente de dicho lugar-. Vaya me alegra ver que ese estúpido doctor te dejo en buen estado...

-Joven amo, ya desempacamos su abrigo de plumas.

-Bien, ahora vístanlo-ordeno el rubio señalando a Law-. ¡Y tengan cuidado con los vendajes! Sí llego a ver una herida abierta, será lo último que hayan hecho en sus miserables vidas, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, señor.

Y enseguida el par de sirvientes se movilizaron. Uno de ellos se dedicó a sacar un par de piezas de ropa de una de las bolsas.  
El otro saco una caja y de esta última saco un par de botas negras que se dedicó a lustrar hasta que quedaron sumamente brillantes.

Law finalmente quedo vestido con un traje completo cuyo color negro contrastaba por un estampado de rayas grises, luego le fue colocada un enorme y llamativo saco color negro cuya parte frontal también contaba con un estampado de rayas grises igual al del traje que traía debajo, contaba con unas mangas abombadas, una enorme capucha, un estampado que imitaba la piel de un tigre en la parte interna de la gabardina y una larga hilera de botones dorados era el toque final para ese llamativo atuendo.

-Terminamos, joven amo.

-Veamos...-y Doflamingo se postro delante de Law y con cierto deje de diversión hizo que el muchacho diera una vuelta para admirar su atuendo por completo-. Lárguense, puedo vestirme solo.

Y la servidumbre salió rápidamente de la estancia dejándolos a solas.

-Ahora que ya se fueron esos idiotas...-y el rubio se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo-. Enseguida me vestiré y saldremos de aquí...

Law se sorprendió, inmediatamente sus ojos reflejaron el miedo que le provocaba imaginar salir de la mansión y exponerse ante otros nobles que podrían estar igual o peor de locos que ese rubio de gafas oscuras.

-¿Qué es esa cara?-soltó Doflamingo notando rápidamente la expresión del joven moreno-. Ah creo que ya entiendo el porqué de tu preocupación...

Y el gran rubio comenzó a desvestirse, se colocó unos pantalones rosas asegurados por un cinturón negro con hebilla de brillante oro, colgó a su cuello un gran y pesado collar de oro que hacia juego con su cinturón, enfundo sus pies en unas puntiagudas zapatillas negras y finalmente añadió el toque más llamativo a su atuendo: Un enorme abrigo de plumas rosadas en cuyas mangas, a partir del antebrazo hasta la muñeca, se combinaban plumas de color naranja y amarillo.

Law inmediatamente lo decidió: Doflamingo tenía el gusto más horrible de todo el mundo.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te moleste ni te toque-declaro el rubio mientras cambiaba sus oscuras gafas por unas llamativas gafas de cristal rojo y grueso armazón color blanco con cenefas decorativas en los bordes-. Puedes estar tranquilo respecto a eso...

De pronto Doflamingo pareció acordarse de algo y rápidamente busco algo entre las bolsas de compras que había traído.

-Toma, póntelo.

El hombre del abrigo rosa le había dado a Law un antifaz color negro.

-Solo... No hables mucho si me llego alejar de ti por un momento-le indico con mucho detenimiento-. Iremos a una gran fiesta, así que... Mantente callado ¿entendido? Puedes contestar...

-Está bien-respondió secamente el muchacho bajando la mirada.

-Bien, vámonos-y el rubio rodeo con un brazo a Law y salieron de la habitación.

Law comenzó a temblar ligeramente en cuanto salieron de la habitación.  
Rocinante alcanzo a oír la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y salió inmediatamente a ver si su hermano salía con Law... Y en efecto, vio al par de mencionados ataviados con exóticos trajes y poniendo rumbo hacia las escaleras.

-Parece que Doffy salió de su habitación, tengo que ir a averiguar que pasa...

-Roci, espera, no vayas a...-y Rocinante ya no pudo oír lo que su madre le dijo después.

De inmediato fue a seguirles y rápidamente los alcanzo.

-Doffy, ¿y ese atuendo?-pregunto el rubio cuyo cabello le caía sutilmente sobre sus ojos en esos momentos; afortunadamente eso le dio una pequeña ventaja: Pudo observar con atención a Law y la manera tan extravagante en cómo iba vestido. Y se sorprendió (gratamente) al ver que su hermano no le había colocado ninguna cadena o cuerda para asegurarlo, tampoco le había puesto el peligroso collar explosivo. Rocinante supuso que su hermano quería evitar a toda costa que Law fuese descubierto y pretendía hacerlo pasar como otro habitante de Mariejois.

-Por poco lo había olvidado, esta noche es la mascarada-respondió Doflamingo ajustándose un poco el cinturón-. Al parecer tú tampoco estabas al tanto...

-No... Ya sabes, casi nunca salgo de casa-comento Rocinante tratando de desviar su mirada de aquel muchacho de cabello negro-. Bien, divierte mucho, Doffy.

-¿No quieres ir? Podría ser una buena ocasión para que mejores tu imagen ante la gente...-menciono Doflamingo recordándole el hecho de que no era bien visto ante la sociedad por seguir el ejemplo de sus padres. Enseguida Law dirigió una fugaz mirada intensa y suplicante a Rocinante que comunicaba un mensaje obvio: "Por favor, ven conmigo"

-No, gracias por la invitación, pero creo que me ocupare pintando algo-respondió Rocinante con convicción y tratando de ignorar la mirada de Law.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes...

Law quedo completamente sorprendido por la respuesta de Rocinante; en su interior una horrible decepción se creaba y junto con esta, un resentimiento.

"¿Por qué? Pudo haber venido sin problema y estar conmigo... Ayudarme a lidiar con esto..." pensó el muchacho con recelo.

Pronto Doflamingo y Law subieron a un carruaje y salieron de la mansión.  
Mientras tanto Rocinante regreso rápidamente a su habitación.

-Disculpen, tengo que salir... Doffy asistirá a la mascarada, y llevó a Law consigo-les dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su den den mushi para realizar una que me consigan un disfraz para asistir a la mascarada, sí... Por favor lo necesito lo más rápido posible... Gracias.

-Pero Roci, ¿no crees que es algo arriesgado ir?-opino Dulcinea con un semblante lleno de preocupación. La mujer se encontraba sentada sobre la gran cama de su hijo-. Sabes que la mayoría de las personas que asisten a ese evento no son...

-Sí, lo sé, madre. Por eso mismo no puedo estar tranquilo dejando a Law solo, no quiero ni imaginar qué clase de barbaridades se le ocurrirían realizar a Doffy...

Y por algunos segundos la habitación quedo sumida en un incómodo silencio.

-Todo es nuestra culpa...-dijo de pronto Homing mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa-. Nunca hice algo significativo para detener ese comportamiento tan horrible en Doffy...

Los ojos de Dulcinea se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-No, madre, no llores...-y el rubio abrazo a su madre-. Ustedes son demasiado amables... Tal vez fue un error no haber sido más duros con él, pero ya no tiene caso lamentarse por eso... No tengo idea del porque mi hermano nunca quiso seguir sus enseñanzas y ejemplo; Doffy es... No sé... Parece...Fuera de toda norma.

Y llamaron a la puerta, un sirviente traía consigo una enorme bolsa y una caja grande rectangular bajo el brazo. Rocinante echo una mirada comprensiva a sus padres y con cuidado dejo de abrazar a su madre para ponerse de pie y ver que podría ponerse para ir a seguir a su hermano y a Law.

-Joven amo, tratamos de traer varias opciones, si gusta puede...

-Solo denme algo con lo que pueda esconder mi cabello y pueda despistar un poco mi rostro-interrumpió Rocinante con una voz apresurada-. Y por favor, traigan un poco de agua para mi madre.

-Sí señor.

-No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien-dijo el joven rubio tratando de crear una increíble confianza mientras les sonreía con la misma fuerza de convicción que trataba de comunicar con su voz.

Un par de horas más tarde...  
Doflamingo y Law ya se encontraban en la fiesta. La famosa mascarada se realizaba en un enorme edificio de 3 niveles, con muchos balcones y varios salones internos.  
El rubio había hablado y saludado a infinidad de conocidos y amigos, pero hubo una pequeña platica que lo desestabilizo:

-Doffy, querido, no esperaba verte por acá.

-¿Por qué dices tal cosa, Shalulia?

Una mujer de cabello castaño claro lo había abordado, iba vestida con un vestido rosa claro y un antifaz delgado que dejaba ver un semblante sumamente arrogante.

-Ya sabes, los rumores sobre tu familia son escuchados con frecuencia-le comento la chica llamada Shalulia con un tono pretencioso-. Terribles rumores a decir verdad... ¡Pero cuanto me alegra ver que estas aquí! Me alegra en verdad...

-Shalulia, esos asquerosos rumores no se pueden aplicar nunca conmigo-declaro Doflamingo con seguridad e inmediatamente quiso cambiar de tema-. Por cierto ¿Y tu hermano?

-Oh ese tonto de Charloss... Debe de estar por alguna sala alardeando, ya sabes, le encanta estar exhibiendo a las basuras humanas que tiene por esposas...

Doflamingo sintió una pequeña punzada en su moral de dragón celestial; aun no era bien visto del todo que un noble se involucrara con simples humanos.

-Debería darle vergüenza-continuo Shalulia-, el simple hecho de querer tenerlas a su lado...

-Sí... Discúlpame Shalulia, me apetece un poco de vino...

Y Doflamingo se alejó de ella. El rubio había decidido desde que iban en el carruaje cubrir la cabeza de Law con la capucha del saco que llevaba puesto, de ese modo nadie se percataría de que no llevaba el peinado de un dragón celestial y podría ser explicado fácilmente por un disfraz.  
Law sentía una repulsión enorme hacia todas las personas que había en ese lugar:  
Todos tenían expresiones de asquerosa arrogancia, hablaban con expresiones pedantes y despectivas hacia todo lo que no fuera de su agrado y, como se lo esperaba, muchos de ellos llevaban consigo a sus esclavos encadenados, golpeaban y humillaban a muchos por simple diversión o aburrimiento, se reían estruendosamente al ver a uno desfallecer.  
En ese momento agradeció haber sido él que fue a parar a ese infierno y poder ahorrarle esa terrible experiencia a alguien más de su familia.

Caminaron hasta una enorme mesa donde había una variedad de botellas de licores y vinos. Un muchacho más joven que Law era el que se dedicaba a servir las bebidas.  
El pobre jovencito ya tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, su rostro estaba sin emoción alguna, como si ya estuviera muerto y su cuerpo solo estuviera actuando por inercia.  
Le sirvió una copa a cada uno y en ese instante Law noto con impotencia como el jovencito estaba con los pies atados a ese lugar.  
Pronto Doflamingo llevo a Law hacia un solitario balcón, cerró las puertas que comunicaban el balcón y al edificio y se aseguró de que estuvieran completamente solos.

Law por fin había vuelto a ver el cielo nocturno. El clima era sumamente agradable. Había una luna llena hermosa.

-Te preguntaras porque después de lo que hice en casa decidí traerte aquí-dijo Doflamingo al cabo de un rato de silencio.

El muchacho del abrigo negro se encontraba recargado sobre el barandal del balcón, tenía la vista dirigida hacia abajo, observo con atención la altura y se dio cuenta que debajo de ellos se encontraba un pequeño lago; el joven Law había tenía un pensamiento principal llenando su mente fastidiosamente desde hace rato y ese era el hecho de que Rocinante no había querido asistir a ese lugar aun teniendo la libre oportunidad, y, debido a ese lamentable hecho, de pronto se le antojo la idea de lanzarse desde ahí...

-Después de pensarlo, creo que he decidido algo...-continuo el rubio de los lentes mientras se acercaba a Law-. Voy a desafiar lo que me dicta la razón. Ya no quiero estar reprimiéndome....

Law pensó amargamente en lo irónico que eran las palabras de ese tipo, alguien que al parecer siempre hace lo que se le venga en gana hablando de no reprimirse.  
De pronto Doflamingo saco una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada del bolsillo de su ostentoso abrigo de plumas.

-Lamento no poder haberlo admitido antes... Y haber actuado tan brutalmente contigo, haberte herido y no poder medir mis acciones... Pero quiero que entiendas que todo era porque no podía soportar la frustración... Esta frustración de ser alguien como yo... Y querer estar con alguien como tú...

Law sintió una punzada de odio al oír esas palabras que pretendían ser una redención a todas las estupideces y horrores cometidos por Doflamingo.

-Pero quiero estar contigo... Ya lo decidí, no me importa que digan estos idiotas y lo que diga mi lastimera familia, no me importa ningún prejuicio estúpido, ya no... -y el rubio abrió la cajita y dejo al descubierto un anillo dorado-. Quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos.

Law abrió mucho sus ojos, estaba atónito. No podía dar crédito a lo que ese tipo estaba planteándole. El muchacho de cabello negro quedo boquiabierto.  
Doflamingo no dio importancia a la reacción de Law y tomo su mano derecha y le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular.

-Viviremos en una nueva mansión, mañana nos mudaremos, todo será mejor para ti... Te lo prometo-y Doflamingo beso la mano del joven que llevaba el anillo-. Puedes decir algo...

-No... No puedes hacer esto...

-¿Qué?

-Prefiero morir...-se arriesgó a decir Law.

Doflamingo miro fija y seriamente al muchacho. Una clara señal de decepción se dibujaba en sus labios. El rubio tomo a Law por los hombros, poniendo mucha fuerza en sus manos.

-No puedo vivir sin ti... Estarás conmigo, ¿entiendes? No te resistas, por favor, intento hacer lo mejor para ambos, tu estarás en una mejor posición y me esforzaré en darte un mejor trato, viviremos juntos, además de esa manera tu familia seguirá a salvo... ¿No? ¿O los habías olvidado ya?

Law estaba atrapado. Sintió que todas sus esperanzas acumuladas en este corto tiempo gracias a Rocinante se hacían añicos. Ya no tendría la oportunidad de tener buenos y tranquilos momentos junto con aquel rubio de tan apacible carácter. Lo último decente que le quedaba en su vida ahora se le quitaba y de la manera más absurda que se pudo haber imaginado.

-Lo siento mucho, pero...-y el rubio tomo la barbilla de Law cariñosamente-, no me dejas otra alternativa, ¿no es sí? Espero que algún día me perdones, amor mío...-y Doflamingo beso delicadamente al muchacho.

-Te odio...-musito Law con el último deje de valentía que le quedaba cuando finalmente el rubio separo sus labios de los suyos.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé...-suspiro el rubio mientras acariciaba el rostro de Law-. Vamos, tenemos que volver a fiesta-y Doflamingo le rodeo con un brazo y se dispusieron a salir del balcón.

Mientras tanto, Rocinante ya había llegado hace unos 20 minutos al evento. El rubio se había puesto una camisa con estampado de corazones, unos pantalones de color blanco, un gorro color rojo oscuro que escondía gran parte de su cabello rubio. Para su mala suerte, le habían escogido un abrigo de plumas similar al de su hermano, solo que en color negro.  
Y como último recurso de camuflaje, se pintó los labios de color rojo, dibujando además una sonrisa más allá de las comisuras de sus labios y finalmente se había dibujado una especie de tatuaje que simulaban unas gruesas pestañas debajo de su ojo derecho.

El menor de los hermanos Donquixote pronto se vio asfixiado por el pesado ambiente que reinaba en todo el recinto; le asqueo ver a tantas personas indolentes al sufrimiento ajeno, ver a sujetos humillando a humanos de distintas edades y divertirse a expensas de ello.  
Trato de mantenerse lo más calmado posible.

"Donde estarás Law..." pensó Rocinante con desesperación yendo de un salón a otro.

Finalmente llego al último piso, observo que afortunadamente el ambiente era un poco más relajado ahí; había mucha gente bailando al son de una calmada y romántica música. También había varias mesas donde algunos bebían y conversaban.  
Y ahí los vio...  
Doflamingo bailaba suavemente llevando a Law al ritmo de una balada.  
Rocinante sintió una ráfaga de odio contra su hermano: Quería irrumpir ante ellos, golpear el rostro de Doflamingo y alejar a Law para siempre de él.  
Observo con frustración como su hermano tenía colocada una mano en la cintura del muchacho, la manera tan íntima con la que lo acercaba a su cuerpo...

Y la pieza musical termino. Doflamingo pareció decirle algo a Law y se alejó de él para salir del salón.

"Vaya que suerte..." pensó Rocinante moviéndose rápidamente hacia el joven del saco negro. Llego con él y toco tímidamente su hombro, Law se giró y se sorprendió demasiado al ver que el rubio se había presentado después de todo.

-Rocinante...

-Lo siento, quería venir a escondidas de Doffy... Yo...

-Escucha, Doflamingo ha tocado fondo-lo interrumpió Law con una evidente ansiedad en su voz y levanto su mano para mostrarle el anillo que le habían puesto-. Ha decidido que viviremos juntos, va a mudarse de casa mañana mismo...

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamo el rubio mirando con horror el anillo dorado-. No puede ser...

-Así que si tienes algún plan bajo la manga que pueda ayudarme, este sería el momento perfecto para empezar a ponerlo en marcha...

-Aún no tenía bien establecido pero... Maldita sea...-balbuceaba Rocinante sintiéndose cada vez más acorralado por las circunstancias hasta que una parte de él se bloqueó y finalmente decidió actuar dejándole todo al instinto, a la suerte y al último deje de optimismo que le quedaba-¡Vámonos!-y el rubio tomo la mano de Law y salió corriendo junto con él.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto Law totalmente asombrado por la valiente espontaneidad del rubio-¿A dónde iremos?

-Primero, tengo que ir a casa, no puedo irme sin despedirme de mamá y de papá...

-¡¿Qué!?

-Y luego bajaremos el Red Line, te llevare de una vez por todas con tu familia, aunque me cueste la vida-declaro Rocinante sin dejar de correr y sin soltar la mano de Law-. Debo de agradecer la tremenda suerte que tuviste, Doffy no te coloco el collar el día de hoy...

Law, quien también no dejaba de correr, no podía dar crédito a lo que Rocinante le decía: Todo se escuchaba tan fácil pero recordó el inconveniente con el que Doflamingo le había chantajeado...

-Pero, Rocinante, él... Doflamingo me amenazó con atacar a mi familia si me atrevía a desobedecer la más mínima...

-Si él tiene el poder para ordenar y hacer toda clase de tonterías, también lo tengo yo. Ya hable con mis padres, me han confirmado que puedo hacer y pedir literalmente todo lo que se me ocurra... Eso es lo que hacen los dragones celestiales, sé que no debería de aprovecharme del absurdo poder que me confiere ser un dragón celestial, me repugna pero... Si hay una manera de salvarte por medio de usar mi posición y poder, lo haré.

Rápidamente llegaron al primer nivel del edificio y salieron de él. Rocinante llamo al carruaje que lo había llevado y ambos subieron.  
En cuanto la puerta del transporte se cerró el rubio sacó su den den mushi.

-¿Cómo se llama tu ciudad? Y ¿Cómo se identifica tu familia?

-Flevance, está en el North Blue-le dijo Law sintiendo una rara sensación de euforia y miedo-. El apellido de mi familia es Trafalgar D. Water...

Rocinante abrió un poco sus ojos en una expresión de ligera sorpresa temerosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Law al ver la reacción del rubio mientras se quitaba la capucha, el antifaz y el anillo que le había puesto Doflamingo.

-Nada, en cuanto llame te explicare, no es nada relevante...

Y el rubio comenzó una llamada: Ordeno que le preparan lo necesario para bajar el Red Line lo más pronto posible, un barco listo para viajar en dirección al North Blue y con destino a la ciudad de Flevance, y por último dio la orden de buscar a la familia de Law y ponerla bajo una sólida protección a toda costa.  
Le respondieron que todo lo que referente al viaje podrían tenerlo enseguida y respecto a la parte de contactar a la familia de Law...

"Inmediatamente enviaremos a un vicealmirante, pero tomara algo de tiempo para que llegue hasta Flevance, disculpe el inconveniente Saint Rocinante..." se escuchó decir a la voz proveniente del den den mushi.

-¿¡Un vicealmirante!?-exclamo Law mirando anonadado al pequeño aparato que se encontraba en la palma del rubio.

-De acuerdo, avísenme en cuanto se haya concluido la tarea-dijo Rocinante sintiendo por primera vez una rara sensación de autoridad-. Sí, muchas gracias.

Y el den den mushi se apagó.

-Espero que esa persona pueda llegar lo más rápido posible...

-Nunca me imaginé cual absurdo y fácil es desear, pedir y obtener para un noble mundial-comento Law mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje.

-Debí hacer esto desde el primer día que llegaste a casa... Soy un idiota...

-Tal vez sí... Pero considera esto: No tenías idea de que tanto podías hacer por mí, seguías dudando sobre acercarte a mí y tal vez no estabas listo para enfrentarte a tu hermano-declaro Law con voz calmada y seria, y agregó-. No tienes nada por lo que sentirte mal... Tú fuiste, tú eres, mi única esperanza para poder volver con mi familia y recuperar mi libertad. Y eso... Nunca lo podré pagar.

Rocinante observo fijamente al muchacho de cabello negro. Su corazón había empezado a latir con rapidez, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sentía una felicidad enorme.

-No te preocupes Law... Aún no me lo agradezcas, sino hasta que lleguemos a tu hogar-dijo el rubio aclarándose la garganta-. Roguemos por que no pase nada grave en el transcurso de ir a con mis padres y dirigirnos a salir de la ciudad.

-Tienes razón... Aún tengo el gran temor de imaginarme la reacción de Doflamingo al ver que he desaparecido.

Y el rostro de Rocinante se tornó pálido. Había olvidado por completo ese detalle debido a toda la euforia del momento de escape.

-Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo, espero que podamos irnos antes de que nos encuentre-dijo Law tratando de calmar a Rocinante mientras ponía una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

El gran rubio, al sentir la mano del joven moreno, comenzó a sentir esa placentera ansiedad que surge cuando uno está frente a la persona amada.  
Sonrió cálidamente a Law y este le devolvió el gesto. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Law... No sé si las cosas saldrán bien, no sé si será la última vez que te vea a solas-dijo Rocinante-. Así que... Quisiera pedirte un favor... Es algo muy egoísta y tonto, pero aquella vez en que tú y yo... Estuvimos juntos-y el rubio comenzó a sentir un calor en su rostro que se evidencio con un rubor-, no pude besarte sin que me rechazaras... Así que, ¿podría besarte?

Law quedo perplejo; el rubio tenía razón. En aquella ocasión le había prohibido explícitamente que no le besara nunca. El muchacho miro al joven noble con algo de vergüenza.

-Si te sigue pareciendo inapropiado o simplemente no quieres, lo entenderé, en serio-se apresuró a decir Rocinante con un tono sumamente maduro y comprensivo.

Law no contesto; solo coloco sus manos sobre las pálidas mejillas de Rocinante y lentamente junto sus labios con los de él.  
Los ojos de Rocinante se cerraron y una sensación de éxtasis recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
Pronto los fuertes brazos del rubio rodearon a Law y el beso se tornó más apasionado gracias a Rocinante.

Y mientras esos dos jóvenes se abrazaban y besaban, un joven rubio salía furiosamente de un edificio...  
Doflamingo había buscado a Law por cada rincón de cada salón, por los alrededores del edificio, en cada estancia o espacio, nadie pudo decirle a donde se había ido.  
Su desesperación creció desmedidamente junto con su enojo.  
Rápidamente ordeno que se le buscara por toda la nación...  
El rubio subió a su carruaje y mientras iba de trayecto a la mansión donde todavía vivía le llegó un mensaje: Law se encontraba ahí.

-¡¿Pero cómo...!?

Solo un sentimiento de creciente furia ocupaba su cuerpo y mente. Ya se encargaría de averiguar cómo ese pequeño humano tuvo el valor de escapar...


	7. VII

Y mientras tanto Doflamingo se encontraba de camino a casa.

-Infórmenme en cuanto los encuentren...-y el rubio termino una llamada por su den den mushi.

Su semblante se había calmado considerablemente; quería estar lo más estable posible...  
Ya podría explayar toda su furia cuando descubriera el cómo su pequeño humano había escapado.

Rocinante y Law ya habían llegado a la mansión. Cuando llegaron los señores Donquixote estaban charlando en la sala de estar y acordaron esperar a su hijo ahí mismo. El rubio observo que, tanto como su madre y su padre, tenían un semblante serio y preocupado.  
Ya habían acordado hacer lo necesario para ayudar al joven Law, pero el saber tan repentinamente que su hijo menor se había enamorado de aquel muchacho, que iba a partir del país y que probablemente le tomaría tiempo regresar a casa, les provoca una seria preocupación, y no solo era esa cuestión...  
También estaba el gran problema por parte de su hijo mayor; temían mucho lo que acontecería con él, las reacciones que seguramente tendría contra ellos cuando decidieran llevar a cabo lo que habían acordado.

-Ya ordene todo, me dijeron que un barco estaría completamente listo para cuando quisiera bajar del país-murmuraba Rocinante para sí mismo mientras se cambiaba de ropa y tomaba una pequeña mochila donde guardo unas libretas y libros-. Creo que es todo...-y Rocinante se colgó la mochila en el hombro derecho. El rubio se había puesto una sencilla túnica blanca con bordes azul celeste y Law le había dado una especie de bata larga color negro con bordes dorados.

-Espero que no te incomode, es lo único que pude encontrar rápido...

-Descuida, no me importa mucho-dijo Law con indiferencia-. Al menos pude quitarme esa ropa tan exagerada...

Y ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron. Se toparon con los padres de Rocinante y hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Donquixote Homing se puso de pie.

-Roci, puede que te moleste-dijo el padre al ver que su hijo tenía intenciones de despedirse-, pero tu madre y yo acordamos que iremos contigo hasta que tengas que bajar del país.

-Oh... No me le esperaba... ¿Están seguros?-balbuceo el rubio completamente sorprendido.

-Claro que sí hijo-intervino Dulcinea con un semblante de preocupación-. Queremos asegurarnos de que no pase nada malo hasta donde podamos acompañarte...

-Está bien, pero...

-De hecho queríamos acompañarlos hasta que llegaran al hogar del joven Law-aclaró tenemos un asunto importante que resolver aún y no convendría dejar Mariejois por ahora...

-Sí, entiendo, papá. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, antes de que... Bueno, ya saben...

Y los cuatro salieron de la mansión. Law sentía una incómoda sensación al ver que los padres de Rocinante los acompañarían.  
Se preguntaba si acaso Rocinante había sido lo suficientemente sincero y torpe como para contarles todos los detalles de lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
Subieron a un carruaje diferente a los que Law había visto; era un carruaje que utilizaban para las salidas familiares, era mucho más grande y con dos compartimientos, así que Rocinante y Law pudieron estar a solas. Además un carruaje adicional lleno de guardias los iba a acompañar.  
Unos 10 minutos después de que partieran, Doflamingo había arribado a la mansión y no había encontrado a nadie de su familia, ni a Law. Y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a encajar en su mente...  
Las venas de su frente comenzaron a marcarse considerablemente, el enojo que tanto había intentado reprimir estaba manifestándose poco a poco.  
El rubio fue rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y continuar su búsqueda.

-Rocinante...

-¿Si que pasa?

-Quiero saber, ¿Qué le contaste exactamente a tus padres?-cuestiono Law mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eh... Pues yo... -tartamudeo el rubio cuya respiración comenzó a afectarse ligeramente al sentir la ruda mirada de Law-. Les dije todo lo que había hecho Doffy...

-¿Y qué más?

-También les dije que... Que tú me... Les dije que me gustas-confeso el rubio soltando un pesado suspiro. Se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de vergüenza.

Law desvió la mirada en un gesto de fastidio y cruzo los brazos. Estaba claramente molesto.

-Lo siento mucho, pero, no podía ocultarles eso-explico Rocinante sintiéndose nervioso-. Quería decirles la verdad...

-¿Les contaste que tuvimos sexo?

-No-respondió inmediatamente quitándose la mano de la frente y volviendo a adoptar una postura atenta.

-Bueno, al menos eso es un alivio...

-No quería decirles eso, probablemente no estarían contentos-admitió el rubio con cierto pesar en su voz-. Ahora que lo pienso, estarían decepcionados, hice lo mismo que Doffy y...

Law observo con atención la angustia que se plasmaba en la cara de Rocinante; se notaba su sincera culpa y vergüenza. Y de nuevo pensó que ese joven dragón celestial era demasiado ingenuo, torpe e inocente para su edad; de nuevo le enterneció esa clase de reacciones dignas de un adolescente enamorado e inexperto.

-Bueno, eso en parte es mi culpa-comento el joven de cabello negro tratando de aliviar un poco la pena que sentía su acompañante-. Así que no te sientas mal.

-Pero el hecho que lo haya disfrutado es como si me hubiera aprovechado de ti...

-No seas tonto, claro que lo ibas a disfrutar, yo lo disfrute, no puedes negar las reacciones del cuerpo...-terció Law con un tono de desesperación. Luego de unos segundos, súbitamente, lanzo una discreta risa que tomo por sorpresa a Rocinante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo me imagine... ¿Qué será de ti cuando llegues a casarte? Espero que tu esposa sea paciente contigo, eres demasiado despistado y torpe-respondió el joven moreno con una rara sonrisa indulgente y algo sarcástica.

Rocinante solo pudo sonreír por lo sorpresiva que le resulto esa observación. Nunca se había planteado seriamente eso de casarse, menos aun cuando la mayoría de las chicas de Mariejois eran demasiado arrogantes y crueles para su gusto; a veces se preguntaba como su padre había tenido la suerte de encontrar a una mujer bondadosa y tan amable como su madre en aquel país.

Mientras tanto, Doflamingo ya estaba en camino hacia las fronteras del país.  
Le habían informado que sus padres se dirigían a aquella zona...  
Su carruaje iba a toda la velocidad posible.

-Nunca había estado de este lado. Definitivamente es más solitario por aquí...

Finalmente habían llegado a las orillas del país. El panorama no era muy agradable.  
Había una gran cerca de metal protegiendo la orilla del Red Line, un par de estaciones de la marina, todo bien vigilado por grupos considerables de soldados, y por último notó varios tipos de transporte que se usaban para bajar del red line varados ahí.  
Los guardias y escoltas ya le estaban preparando un transporte para bajar y ya le habían conformado que su barco estaba completamente listo para zarpar, esperándolo allá a varios cientos de metros hacia abajo.

-Me pregunto porque aquí estará la seguridad más rígida que del otro lado-se preguntó Rocinante mientras esperaba a que sus padres bajaran del carruaje.

-Probablemente será porque por este lado se accede al nuevo mundo, todo el Grand line está lleno de rutas que los piratas tienden a utilizar, deben tener bien vigilado aquí, supongo.

-¿Piratas? Pensé que eran cosa de cuentos...

-En el mundo "real", fuera de Mariejois, son una realidad, demasiado problemática...

-Rocinante...

Sus padres por fin habían bajado del carruaje. Ahora Law mantenía una actitud circunspecta; se sentía sumamente incomodo al saber que ellos ya estaban al tanto de que su hijo menor había quedado prendado de él, así que opto por mantenerse a un par de metros de distancia.

-Se supone que el barco ya está listo, solo tenemos que bajar, en cuanto tengan listo el transporte bajaremos-les recordó el rubio a sus padres mientras se acomodaba la mochila sobre su hombro.

-Oh querido...-y la madre se acercó a abrazar la gran figura de Rocinante. Dulcinea abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo menor. La mujer temblaba ligeramente, el rubio rápidamente lo noto.

-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien, hay buena seguridad y...

-Es que es todo lo que está pasando; es tan repentino-musito la mujer-. Ya no eres un muchachito... Tampoco Doffy, ya no son unos niños... Y me cuesta creer que han cambiado...

-Mamá...

-Rocinante, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado...

-Claro que sí.

-Y prométeme que cuidaras al joven Law, lamento tanto lo que ha sucedido con él...

-Yo también... Pero por fin podrá regresar a casa-dijo Rocinante con una sonrisa llena de optimismo.

-Hijo ¿en verdad lo quieres, cierto?-pregunto en voz lo suficientemente adecuada como para que solo ellos pudieran escucharse. El chico rubio se sorprendió ligeramente al haber escuchado tal cuestión.

-Sí... Pero... No soy correspondido del todo...-contesto Rocinante mientras sentía su ánimo decaer poco a poco al aceptar abiertamente ese triste hecho.

-Lo lamento hijo, en verdad. ...-y Dulcinea se separó de su hijo. El rostro de la mujer estaba sumamente conmovido-. El amor es algo que nada ni nadie puede forzar...

-Lo sé... Supongo que así tienen que ser las cosas-soltó Rocinante con una triste y tierna sonrisa de resignación-. Gracias mamá...-y ahora fue el gran rubio el que abrazo tiernamente a su madre.

-Rocinante-intervino Homing-. Hijo...

Y el señor Donquixote quedo en silencio al ver que a unos metros de distancia Doflamingo había llegado.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?-pregunto el muchacho al ver que Homing se había puesto sumamente serio de repente-¿Qué viste?-y el rubio volteo a ver en la dirección en que su padre fijaba su vista.

-Doffy...

Inmediatamente Rocinante fue a posicionarse delante de Law en una evidente pose de defensa.  
Hubo un grave silencio hasta que Doflamingo llego delante de ellos.  
Venía vestido con una sencilla túnica blanca con bordes de color rosa intenso y sus gafas de sol con cristales color rojo. Además venía acompañado de un par de escoltas.

-No te preocupes Law, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo... Tu dejaras este lugar hoy-le dijo Rocinante firmemente mientras no dejaba de mirar con aversión a su hermano. Law comenzó a sentir una ráfaga de ansiedad. Ahora temía, como nunca antes, por la seguridad de su familia.

-Vaya... Que suerte de encontrarnos todos aquí, ¿no lo creen?-comento sarcásticamente Doflamingo arrastrando las palabras.

-Doffy, tenemos que hablar-declaro Homing mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-¿Hablar, dices? ¿Qué hay que hablar?-soltó el rubio comenzando a elevar un poco su voz-. Para mí todo está muy claro... Mi familia me ha traicionado, así de simple.

-No Doffy, querido, solo queremos resolver todo esto-intervino Dulcinea con angustia. Se posiciono a un costado de su esposo.

-¿Resolver qué?

-Lo sabemos todo, Doffy... Has llegado demasiado lejos-dijo Homing-. Lo que le has hecho a ese pobre joven es algo horrible. Hemos tenido mucha paciencia por estos años, tuvimos una fe ciega sobre que algún día cambiarías, pero en cada oportunidad empeorabas. Y este suceso lo confirmo; nos ha abierto los ojos y no podemos seguir permitiéndolo...

Doflamingo se quedó completamente quieto, había ignorado las palabras de su padre desde que este le informó que ya estaban al tanto de la situación; entonces miró a su hermano menor.  
Ahí estaba Rocinante, postrándose con valentía delante de aquel muchacho moreno que hasta hace poco rato estaba bajo su control.  
Y ahí fue cuando confirmo otra traición, ahí comprendió todo...

-Tú... Mi querido hermano... ¿Así que tú fuiste el que ayudo a escapar a esa basura?

Rocinante no quiso contestar, por lo tanto, Doflamingo se acercó a él.  
Finalmente los dos hermanos quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos naranjas de Rocinante miraban desafiantes a los rojos cristales de las gafas de su hermano mayor.  
Rocinante tomo con fuerza una mano de Law. Doflamingo noto el gesto de inmediato.

-Dime Rocinante, ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a traicionarme?

-¿Traicionarte...?-se atrevió a contestar y su valor empezó a decaer, su mirada desafiante comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el suelo-. Yo solo quise ayudar a Law...

-¿Eso es todo? Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de nuevo...

Rocinante levanto su mirada y volvió a mirar desafiante a Doflamingo, pero, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, sentía una terrible ansiedad...  
Su rostro comenzaba a empañarse de sudor y su mirada ya no se sostenía tan fieramente.  
Podría jurar que su hermano era capaz de leer su mente y saber a la perfección toda la verdad.

-Entonces es así...-y Doflamingo azoto con fuerza el rostro de su hermano, Rocinante se tambaleo y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Doflamingo aparto violentamente a Law y coloco un pie encima del pecho de su hermano-¿En verdad pensabas que podrías quitármelo?

-¡ROCI! ¡Doffy, por favor basta...!-exclamaron los padres Donquixote al unísono mientras se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Aléjense!-exclamo Rocinante para sorpresa de sus padres, estos quedaron pasmados ante esa petición-¡Doffy y yo tenemos que acabar con esto por nuestra cuenta...!

-¡ALEJENSE!-grito Doflamingo al ver que sus guardias se aproximaban para ayudarlo.

Tanto como sus padres y Law quedaron con un semblante lleno de preocupación.  
Los señores Donquixote decidieron aceptar la temeraria decisión de su hijo menor, al menos por unos minutos o hasta que la situación llegara a un punto cercano a lo grave.  
Pronto Homing le hizo una señal al muchacho de cabello negro para que se acercara a él.

-¿Creen que deban permitírselos?-cuestiono Law sin dejar de ver a aquellos sujetos rubios que ahora estaban dispuestos a pelear.

-Entiendo las posibles razones que tiene Rocinante para querer discutir frente a frente con Doffy-contesto Homing con un indulgente pesar en su voz-. Imagino que ya sabes él porque estan tan molestos el uno con el otro...

-Sí... -y Law hizo una mueca de frustración-. Lo siento mucho, nunca debí hablar con Rocinante, solo empeore las cosas-dijo Law con un increíble tono de voz que denotaba su madurez y su vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

-No te disculpes joven Law-le dijo Dulcinea mientras ponía una delicada mano sobre el hombro del muchacho-. No tienes la culpa de esto, no eres responsable de lo que ellos sientan por ti.

Y Law sintió una terrible culpa después de oír las últimas palabras de aquella mujer; si había tenido algo de responsabilidad sobre la fijación que Rocinante tenía con él. Recordó amargamente aquel momento en que había decidido acostarse con aquel torpe rubio.

Y mientras tanto a unos metros de ellos, Doflamingo aún seguía sosteniendo su pie derecho sobre el pecho de Rocinante.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?-decía el rubio de las gafas rojas-. En verdad, nunca imagine que un idiota tan tranquilo como tú fuese a tener el valor de hacer algo tan estúpidamente indignante...

-¡¿Indignante!?-y Rocinante soltó una risa amarga-. Me gustaría saber porque en tu malvada mente tratar a alguien con consideración es algo indigno... ¿¡ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA!?-grito de pronto el rubio con el fleco sobre los ojos y entonces Doflamingo le propino una patada.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿¡De que solo quieres arrebatarme a otra persona apreciada por mí!?-soltó Doflamingo con frustración. Las venas de su frente comenzaban a marcarse exageradamente.

-¿De qué hablas...?

-Primero nuestros padres, siempre has sido el favorito, siempre te han tenido en un pedestal... Solo porque tú fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir sus inútiles enseñanzas.

-Doffy...-y Rocinante dejo de sentir dolor físico y de repente todo empezó a convertirse en una pesadez emocional difícil de asimilar. Las palabras que había dicho su hermano le habían conmocionado demasiado. Esto era un asunto mucho más profundo de lo que se imaginaba.

-Y ahora... Ahora tratas de quitarme a la primera persona que de verdad me interesa...-y Doflamingo trato de darle otra patada a su hermano pero Rocinante lo esquivo y se puso de pie.

-Te equivocas Doffy, nuestros padres nos aman, por igual, no tienen ningún favoritismo por ninguno de los dos...-dijo Rocinante con algo de dificultad. Tosió un poco y se acarició el costado donde le había golpeado Doflamingo-. La mayor prueba de que te aman es que te hayan permitido seguir con ese comportamiento tan nocivo por años... No tenían el valor para ponerte un alto solo para no hacerte sufrir.

Doflamingo hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que Rocinante se acercó a él.

-Pero... tienes razón en algo-continuo el hermano menor-. No solo quise ayudar a Law, también estoy interesado en él, al igual que tú...

La mueca de fastidio que Doffy había esbozado ahora era reemplazada por una de intenso enojo. El rubio de las gafas apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-No te preocupes Doffy, al final del día ninguno de los dos podrá estar con él, él no es un objeto ni esclavo para que lo puedas hacer de tu propiedad-declaro el rubio apartando la pistola de su pecho-. Y tampoco yo tengo oportunidad, ya lo tengo muy claro, pero aun así quiero ayudarle para que regrese a su hogar porque... Entiéndelo Doffy, ¡ÉL ES LIBRE!-grito Rocinante fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

Y Doflamingo no soporto más; se arrojó sobre él, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y empezó a ahorcarlo con fuerza.

-¿Me vas a matar?-musito Rocinante con la poca voz que le quedaba, estaba sintiendo una adrenalina inmensa que le hacía sonreír con desafío y adoptar un tono despreocupado.

Este último comentario aumento la furia de Doflamingo y libero el cuello de su hermano para empezar a dar puñetazos sobre su cara.

-¡DOFFY!-exclamaron los padres mientras se acercaban a sus hijos para detener la pelea pero alguien se les adelanto...

Law llego hasta donde peleaban el par de hermanos y golpeo con una fuerte patada el rostro de Doflamingo para así liberar a Rocinante, este último se incorporó tomando todo el aire que podía y llevó su mano derecha para limpiar la sangre que había salido de sus labios.  
El rubio, cuyo fleco estaba completamente desordenado y ahora dejaba fácilmente a la vista sus ojos, no dejaba de mirar asombrado a ese muchacho de cabello negro que se había atrevido a ayudarle.

-Law...

Esa patada había sido algo sumamente impactante para Doflamingo; era la primera vez que sentía un dolor así, había sido la primera vez que recibía un golpe. Tardo unos segundos en asimilar el hecho y lentamente se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?-dijo suavemente Doflamingo al recobrarse-¿Estás tan seguro de que nada de esto tendrá consecuencias para tu familia o para ti?-inquirió con frialdad mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano izquierda un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

-¡DEJA DE AMENAZARLO CON ESO!-exclamo Rocinante sintiéndose dispuesto a golpear de nuevo a su hermano por decir tal cosa hacia Law.

-¡YO TENGO EL PODER PARA ANIQUINARLOS AHORA MISMO!-grito Doflamingo mirando furioso al muchacho moreno.

Law ya no se sentía tan seguro, el simple hecho de que su familia fuera mencionada era un factor que disparaba su ansiedad a niveles altos; comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo golpeado...

-¡Y YO TENGO EL PODER PARA PROTEGERLOS!-declaró Rocinante en respuesta-¡No creas que eres el único con poder en este estúpido país!

El rostro de Doflamingo se veía cada vez más afectado por el enojo y la ansiedad; las venas de su frente ya estaban sumamente marcadas a causa de eso, había empezado a sudar y la herida que le había dejado Law era algo casi insoportable... El ver su propia sangre lo desestabilizaba demasiado. Doflamingo comenzó a temblar...  
Comenzaba a sentirse sumamente raro; como si hubiera despertado en otra tierra donde nadie le respetaba y podría pisarlo como si no fuera nada. Pronto se dirigió hacia Law con lentitud...

Los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado; su corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez a causa del miedo. Rocinante se colocó a su lado y tomo con fuerza su mano izquierda.  
Doflamingo llego frente al muchacho de cabello negro y lo miro fijamente. Law trataba de mantener cualquier palabra imprudente dentro de sí, ya había hecho demasiado golpeándolo.

-¿Estas realmente satisfecho al haber huido de mí? ¿Te hizo feliz golpearme, no es así?-pregunto el rubio de las gafas en un susurro amenazante-. No sé cómo lograste convencer a este idiota de tomarse tantas molestias por ti...-y dirigiendo una mirada de amargura intensa hacia su hermano agrego-: Aunque ya imagino que clase de "moneda" usaste para lavarle la cabeza, maldita basura humana...-y Doflamingo abofeteo el rostro de Law.

Y entonces, esta vez, fue Rocinante quien se abalanzo contra su hermano y comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes directamente en la cara. Los lentes de Doflamingo comenzaban a agrietarse.  
El hermano mayor pronto comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima.

-¿¡Acaso me equivoque!?-inquirió Doflamingo ácidamente-¡Eres igual que yo, hermano mío! ¡Estás igualmente manchado por caer en los juegos de esa escoria humana, eres igual de repugnante que yo!-y por fin Doflamingo aparto a Rocinante de un solo y fuerte empujón.

El pecho de Rocinante subía y bajaba con rapidez. Los golpes, la ansiedad, la furia, el ver su sangre salir de diversas y pequeñas heridas, el haber golpeado a su hermano por denigrar a Law y el revelar involuntariamente que había tenido relaciones íntimas con aquel muchacho, lo habían dejado aturdido y sumamente asustado.

-¡¿OBSERVARON ESO?!-grito Doflamingo dirigiéndose a sus padres-¡¿Acaso yo soy el único al que pueden juzgar!? ¡¿Acaso soy el único que comete tales actos inmorales!? ¡Su perfecto hijo, Rocinante, también fornico con "un pobre e inocente humano"!

-¡CALLATE!-y de nuevo Rocinante se fue contra su hermano pero esta vez solo lo tomo por el cuello de su túnica. Doflamingo comenzó a reír con un deje de burlona maldad. Rocinante había caído en la trampa y ahora también llevaba sobre sus hombros un peso moral difícil de sostener.

Los señores Donquixote habían volteado a ver a Law completamente sorprendidos.  
Por su parte, Law, quedo completamente quieto, avergonzando, se limitó a evitar sus miradas. Hubo un gran silencio incómodo.  
Los hermanos seguían mirándose hostilmente entre ellos.

-Ya basta de todo este circo...-dijo finalmente Doflamingo-. Me llevare a esa basura humana conmigo y no volverás a verlo nunca más... ¿Me oíste bien?-y el rubio de las gafas aparto violentamente la mano con la que Rocinante lo tenía por el cuello. Doflamingo hizo un gesto como para llamar a sus escoltas pero estas nunca se movilizaron.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa...?-se extrañó el rubio de las gafas al ver que nadie acudía a sus órdenes.

Y entonces Homing y Dulcinea Donquixote se acercaron a Doflamingo. Tres guardias se aproximaron detrás de ellos.  
Rocinante tenía la incertidumbre dibujada en su rostro, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.  
De pronto un guardia detuvo a Doflamingo mientras otro le colocaba un par de esposas.  
Y el rostro de Doflamingo quedo en shock. Su boca estaba entreabierta. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

-¡¿Qué les pasa!? ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ!?-protesto Doflamingo sumamente alterado mientras agitaba sus manos con desesperación al querer deshacerse de las esposas.

-Doffy...Hijo, tengo que decir esto, por favor escúchame con atención-y Homing comenzó a hablar con un timbre de voz sumamente acongojado-. Por años hemos tratado de educarte para que siguieras un camino de tranquilidad y compasión hacia todas las formas de vida, nuestros ejemplos nunca lograron un cambio en ti, desafortunadamente preferiste seguir el camino que todos los dragones celestiales toman-hizo una pausa y miro a su hijo mayor con profunda tristeza-. Tuvimos paciencia y fe en que algún día podrías llegar a cambiar de pensamientos y dejar atrás esa arrogancia, creíamos en que en algún momento dejarías de destruir vidas de personas inocentes...-y la voz de Homing comenzó a quebrarse-. Tu madre y yo no podemos seguir permitiéndolo, así que... Desde este día... Dejarás de ser un dragón celestial...

-¿Qué...?-musito Doflamingo sintiendo como si le hubieran dado otro golpe más, pero esta vez era algo más terrorífico; sentía como si fueran a matarlo en ese justo momento, como si su mera existencia fuera a desvanecerse en los próximos segundos. De nuevo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero ahora no por furia, no, era un miedo puro e intenso que le provocaba reacciones físicas horribles como ese sudor helado producto del miedo y la ansiedad de no saber que pensar o actuar al respecto.

-Seguirás viviendo aquí, con nosotros, en casa, pero no podrás salir más allá de nuestro hogar, hasta que hayamos visto un cambio positivo en ti...-continuo el padre tratando de recobrar un tono de voz más sereno que apenas podía concebir debido al torrente de emociones que le provocaba ver a su hijo reaccionar de tal manera-. Nunca más se te será permitido exigir algo que no sea coherente ni una necesidad, ni mucho menos ordenar ni denigrara otro ser humano...

-No... No puedes hacer eso...-musito el rubio temblando cada vez más; la pesadilla se hacía más real, pronto comenzó a sacudirse violentamente tratando de abalanzarse contra su padre, los guardias lo sometieron totalmente y sus dañadas gafas cayeron finalmente.

Rocinante y Law estaban atónitos: ¿En verdad le habían retirado el título de dragón celestial, a él, cuyo poder que le otorgaba dicho título lo era todo?  
Rocinante sintió un nudo en el estómago; a pesar de haber peleado con Doflamingo hace unos minutos ahora sentía una rara especie de pena y temor por su hermano.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡MALDITO SEAS!-gritaba Doflamingo a todo pulmón, su voz estaba desgarrándose por la intensidad de sus gritos, estos denotaban toda la desesperación y furia que hervía dentro de él. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el enojo, expresaban una peligrosa locura.

-Doffy, por favor, hijo...-Dulcinea intento apaciguarlo y acercarse a él pero cuando esta se aproximo fue ligeramente lastimada por los bruscos movimientos de su hijo mayor. Y Doflamingo quedo completamente quieto al ver a su madre sobre el suelo.  
Pronto Rocinante y Homing acudieron a su auxilio, la ayudaron a volver a ponerse de pie.

-Madre...-musito Doflamingo volviendo en sí, sintiendo el único remordimiento que podría llegar a tener, el rubio comenzó a temblar por la culpa. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de hacer caer a su madre sobre el sucio suelo? El haber lastimado, incluso por accidente, a su madre era algo imperdonable para él-. No quise hacerte eso... Madre...

Dulcinea lo miro con una triste indulgencia, los ojos castaños de la mujer habían comenzado a derramar un par de lágrimas. Recogió las gafas rotas de su hijo y con delicadeza volvió a colocárselas, para después acariciar tristemente el tan lastimado rostro de Doflamingo.

-Vamos, hijo, iremos a casa...-dijo Dulcinea suavemente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Doflamingo y acariciaba, con ese único y tierno toque maternal, su ancha espalda.  
Pronto Dulcinea tomo la mano izquierda de Doflamingo y se dispuso a marcharse junto con él, pero antes de eso, la madre volteó a ver a su hijo menor con semblante afligido. Y sin más siguió su camino junto con su hijo mayor.

Rocinante sintió una terrible culpa al recibir aquella deprimente mirada de su madre, quería disculparse por no contarle toda la verdad, debía explicarle como habían acontecido las cosas, pero por ahora no podría hacerlo, no sabría hasta cuándo y, sinceramente, había sido un alivio el no tener que hacerlo ahora. El rubio se dejó caer al suelo y dio un pesado suspiro.  
Su cabeza se sentía aturdida y su pecho apenas recobraba la calma, después de haber respirado con tan agitación y haber tenido fuertes pulsos cardiacos causados por las intensas emociones.

Al comprobar que Doflamingo y Dulcinea se habían internado en el carruaje, Homing comenzó a llorar sin restricciones. Inmediatamente Rocinante se levantó y fue junto con él, el joven coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su padre.

-Papá... Está bien... Ya paso...-balbuceaba torpemente el rubio, no tenía idea de que decir en realidad-. Has hecho esto por el bien de muchas personas inocentes, por el bien de Doffy...

-Lo sé, Rocinante, pero... La culpa de no haberlo hecho antes y haber permitido que gente sufriera a manos de él,-y el hombre se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo-, deje que mi hijo se convirtiera en otro monstruo de este país...

-Pero ya no lo será, estoy seguro de que mamá y tú sabrán como apoyarlo...

-Roci... Tu hermano posiblemente me odie de por vida... No creo que me perdone nunca-musito Homing con desamparo, el pobre hombre trato de evitar un fuerte sollozo pero no lo logro-. Mi hijo me odiara hasta el día en que muera...

Law se había acercado a ellos cuidadosamente, había observado cómo Homing se veía envuelto en un dolor difícil de entender para él; aun así quiso tratar de mitigar un poco su pena.

-Señor Donquixote...-y Law se colocó de cuclillas para estar más cerca de él-. Usted me ha dado la completa libertad; su hijo, Rocinante tenía planeado ayudarme a escapar desde antes de que él le revelara todo, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiésemos llevado a cabo aquel plan, no hubiésemos tenido suerte... Tarde o temprano Doflamingo hubiera hecho algo para encontrarme, a mí y a mi familia...

Homing levanto su desolada mirada y vio directamente al joven que ahora le hablaba y miraba con tanta gratitud.

-En verdad ha hecho algo increíble por mí y por mi familia, ya no tendré que experimentar esa angustia en mi mente, ahora puedo regresar con ellos sin temor a que alguien venga por nosotros-y Law hizo un ademán con su cabeza, un gesto que se asimilaba a una reverencia-. Muchas gracias... Nunca podré reponer su ayuda...

Homing se quedó observando por unos segundos al joven moreno, se puso de pie y esbozo una melancólica sonrisa.

-Gracias joven Law, se lo agradezco mucho, ha apaciguado un poco mi pena, el oír que su alma ahora está tranquila, remide un poco los errores que, tanto mi hijo y yo, hemos cometido por este tiempo...-y Homing coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Law. Definitivamente ya había aminorado su pesar, pero aun había algo de tristeza e inquietud en sus ojos.

Law lo noto y rápidamente intuyo que Homing había recordado el asunto entre Rocinante y él; y así fue...

-Joven Law, siento mucho tocar ese tema pero necesito saberlo-dijo Homing con nerviosismo-. Mi hijo, Rocinante, ¿también se involucró íntimamente con usted?-y Rocinante se conmociono demasiado al escuchar eso, se sentía demasiado avergonzado- ¿Lo hizo sentir obligado a hacer eso? ¿Hizo algo que usted no quisiera? Me refiero a...

-No señor, su hijo no hizo nada parecido-respondió con certeza el muchacho de cabello negro-. Ciertamente, esas cosas pasaron, pero no fue algo que Rocinante demandara, le confieso que el peso de esas acciones recae más que nada sobre mí, es todo lo que puedo decirle, lo siento mucho.

-Entiendo... Me alivia oír eso, pensé que también, Roci, había hecho algo terrible-murmuró Homing con un claro alivio en su voz.

-Rocinante no es así-le dijo Law con seguridad-. De eso puede estar seguro, señor.

-Una vez más, se lo agradezco mucho, joven Law. Creo que no debemos retrasar más su regreso a casa... Me hubiera gustado conocer a su familia-comento Homing mientras veía al horizonte.

-Si en un futuro necesita de algún servicio médico, puede recurrir a mi familia, mis padres son excelentes médicos, con un poco más de práctica y tiempo pronto seré como ellos.

-Lo tomare mucho en cuenta, joven Law-y Homing esbozo una suave sonrisa-. Roci...

-¿Si, papá?-se acercó el joven rubio y entonces Homing se apartó un par de pasos junto con él.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo-el padre abrazo fuertemente a su hijo y le susurro-. Si gustas regresar, estaremos esperándote, pero si decides otro camino, lo aceptaremos, solo avísanos si decides...

-¿Qué? Padre, no creo que vaya a pasar algo así, lo dudo mucho...

-Solo quería mencionarlo, por si acaso, además pensé que ustedes...

Rocinante esbozo la misma sonrisa triste y resignada de cuando su madre le había preguntado sobre sus sentimientos hacia Law.

-Lo agradezco, en serio, agradezco que tengas esos buenos deseos o expectativas para mí, pero, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen entre él y yo, solo...-y bajo su mirada en gesto algo desanimado-. Esperen mi regreso, quiero regresar lo más pronto posible... Y creo que deberé vivir en otro sitio, ¿no es así? No creo que sea adecuado vivir cerca de Doffy por un buen tiempo...

-Ciertamente-asintió levemente Homing volviendo a dejar ver un gesto de tristeza en su rostro-. Tendremos todo listo para cuando regreses, no te preocupes.

-Padre...

-¿Si?

-Por favor, cuéntale a mamá la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió entre Law y yo, ella parecía decepcionada de mí cuando se fue-le pidió Rocinante con una triste mirada baja y un débil tono de voz provocado por la vergüenza.

-Lo haré, Roci, lo entenderá.

-Muchas gracias, padre, gracias...-y el rubio esbozo una tierna sonrisa-. Entonces, es tiempo de que partamos-Rocinante caminó hacia Law y le comunico:-Solo deja dar unas últimas indicaciones, y podremos irnos...

-Descuida, supongo que ya no hay prisa alguna-le tranquilizo el joven moreno-. Recordé que habías traído contigo una mochila, creo que la olvidaste en el carruaje.

-Sí, ahorita mandaré por ella. Enseguida vuelvo-y Rocinante fue hacia un par de marines y guardias para dar la autorización para comenzar el viaje y empezar a descender el Red line.

Después de unos minutos todo estaba completamente listo. Rocinante y Law se despidieron una vez más de Homing. El padre de la familia Donquixote les sonreía afablemente haciendo un gesto de adiós con su mano derecha mientras aquellos dos jóvenes se internaban en un grande carruaje especial para bajar la gran estructura del Red line (que consistía en una cabina del tamaño de una casa pequeña impulsada por un enorme caracol).  
Y por fin empezaron a bajar...

Rocinante se había dejado caer relajadamente sobre un suave sofá. Toda la tensión se estaba disipando poco a poco. El rubio tenía sus ojos cerrados en una expresión de calma.  
Law, por su parte, tomo asiento en una elegante silla (que era parte de un pequeño escritorio) que estaba a un par de metros del sofá de donde descansaba el rubio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El silencio duró hasta que se vio interrumpido por el sonido del den den mushi de Rocinante.

-¿Si?

-Señor Saint Rocinante, el vicealmirante Aokiji ya ha bajado el red line y ahora está se dirigiendo al país de Flevance-comunico la distorsionada voz a través del aparato.

-Oh... Lo había olvidado... Sobre eso, ¿tienen alguna idea sobre si mi hermano, Saint Doflamingo, dio una orden similar? Me refiero a si mando a alguien también a ese lugar-pregunto el rubio mientras se incorporaba y ponía suma atención a la llamada.

-Nos han comunicado que todas las ordenes recientes de su hermano quedaran anuladas, esto por orden de su padre, Saint Homing.

-Sí, así es... de acuerdo, pueden anular mi orden también, ya no es necesaria, disculpen las molestias.

-Como ordene, señor.

-Gracias-y el rubio termino la llamada.

Y unos segundos después, lejos de ese transporte, un hombre alto, moreno y con el rizado cabello color negro, recibía un aviso por su den den mushi: Su misión se había cancelado.

-Vaya, vaya... Estos nobles, son gente muy voluble... Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Al menos podré descansar en todo el camino de regreso al cuartel general-bostezo el hombre mientras se recostaba sobre la cubierta del barco.

-¿No quiere una manta, señor Kuzan?-le ofreció un joven marine.

-No, gracias...-y lanzo otro bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos-. Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado Sakazuki; debe estar sumamente fastidiado, compadezco a los que lo hayan acompañado. En fin... Lo único que lamento es no haber visto esa ciudad tan bonita, dicen que Flevance es una maravilla...-y el hombre moreno se colocó el antifaz para dormir que llevaba sobre su cabeza y se quedó tranquilamente dormido.

Y mientras tanto, el par de jóvenes que bajaban el Red Line se encontraban en un pesado silencio, incómodamente al uno al otro. Hasta que el joven moreno decidió tomar la iniciativa:

-Creo que debemos plantear bien las cosas-dijo Law con voz seria-. Afortunadamente, lo grave ha pasado. Tus padres ya saben toda la verdad y no tenemos ninguna preocupación de amenazas, así que debemos organizar las cosas más simples...

-¿Cómo qué?-soltó Rocinante con un inesperado gesto de aburrimiento y fastidio.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-inquirió Law rápidamente. Observo con detenimiento al rubio y fácilmente pudo sacar una posible razón para el comportamiento de Rocinante.

-No me siento muy bien aún...

-Entiendo... Bien, entonces, hay que acabar esto rápido para que descanses-terció el joven de cabello negro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante poniendo sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos y entrelazaba sus manos-. Hay dos habitaciones, tomaré la que está a la izquierda. Veo que hay una cocina, dado que tú eres algo torpe, yo me haré cargo de ese aspecto. El desayuno estará listo a las nueve de la mañana, la comida a las tres de la tarde y si gustas cena, la puedo hacer solo si es antes de las once...

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-dijo el rubio evitando la mirada inquisitoria de Law-. No te preocupes. Entonces, ya está, podemos irnos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Está bien, suficiente, dime claramente que te pasa-exigió Law poniéndose de pie-. Estaremos varios días aquí y será mejor que nos sinceremos desde hoy, de lo contrario, puede que alguno de los dos termine saltando al mar por la tensión, ¿no crees?

-Estoy nervioso, no dejo de pensar en algo que mis padres me dijeron...

-¿Puedo saber qué es?

-Es algo muy tonto, ingenuo, demasiado gentil de su parte...

-Dímelo entonces...

-Ellos me arrojaron la posibilidad de que tuviera una relación formal contigo, pensaron que tendríamos algo serio, incluso tenían la absurda esperanza de que me quedará contigo...

Law abrió un poco más de lo usual sus ojos; en serio le incomodaba profundamente haberse enterado de ello. Ahora le carcomía una culpa y presión social terrible. El joven moreno se aclaró la garganta y reprimió, en lo más posible, la culpa que le invadía.

-Entiendo... Imagino lo molesto que debe sentirse, pero, sabes cómo son las cosas, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado...

-Sí... Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así; así que, discúlpame, iré de una vez a mi habitación, ya es muy tarde-y el rubio se dirigió a dicha estancia.

Law se quedó en la sala de estar, con la vista fijada en la puerta de la habitación en donde se había internado Rocinante. Reviso la hora en un gran reloj de pared; en efecto, ya era muy tarde, era de madrugada.  
Decidió irse a descansar también, mañana ya idearía con ese dilema sentimental en el que se había involucrado y, aunque sonara muy egoísta, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar por ahora... Un fuerte sentimiento de anhelo reinaba en él, ya quería llegar a su hogar y poder volver a su familia sin ninguna preocupación más.

Rocinante se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, tenía sus manos detrás de su nuca.  
Miraba vacíamente al techo. No podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de sentirse muy fatigado.  
Pensaba tristemente en su frustrante situación con Law y en lo que estaría sucediendo con su hermano; ¿Cómo estaría Doffy? ¿Qué se haría en su caso?

-Ya está, Doffy, querido...

Dulcinea le había terminado de llevar un enorme vaso de agua. El rubio bebió rápidamente, estaba sumamente agitado.  
Habían llegado a casa hace como unos diez minutos. El doctor familiar le había curado las heridas que le habían quedado por la pelea.  
Doflamingo ya se encontraba dentro de su cama, con ropa cómoda para dormir, mientras que su madre se mantenía sentada a su costado derecho.

-Madre, deberías ir a dormir ya-musito seriamente el rubio sin mirarla directamente, el joven mantenía la vista hacia el lado contrario a ella.

-Quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien, trata de dormir, estaré aquí contigo hasta que logres dormir, hijo-le dijo suavemente la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello del gran muchacho.

-No creo que eso pase, por eso será mejor que te retires.

-Doffy...

-¿Qué sentido tiene ahora? Eh madre, dormir... ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora para mí? Me tendrán encerrado de por vida-soltó amargamente el muchacho de las gafas. Ahora llevaba un par nuevo de gafas con cristales naranja.

-No, querido, no es así, solo queremos que...-y Dulcinea se conmociono bastante, sus ojos castaños se anegaron de lágrimas-. Lo que hiciste, querido, fue terrible... Solo queremos que no vuelva a suceder algo así, por tu bien y el de las demás personas, todos tienen derecho a ser felices sin que se les dañe...

Doflamingo noto inmediatamente las lágrimas de su madre; que doloroso era verla así...  
En verdad era un ser extraordinario su madre, le fascinaba la enorme bondad, paciencia y compasión que albergaba esa mujer, aunque nunca la hubiera podido comprender del todo.

-No llores madre, por favor-dijo el rubio taciturnamente-. Perdóname.

Dulcinea miro extrañada a su hijo.

-Seré sincero contigo-comenzó a decir Doflamingo con un semblante adusto-. Tú has sido, y eres, la única que me importa genuinamente en esta familia ahora... Quise, quiero, entender en verdad, por qué tú y Homing tienen esa inclinación ingenua hacia la bondad absurda, es decir, vivimos en Mariejois, siempre me resulto estúpido que tuvieran esa clase de ideales...  
¿Cómo es posible que tuvieran tanta compasión por otros seres? No lo logro comprender.  
Quisiera regresar el tiempo, quisiera haber sido otro tipo de persona, para así no haberte causado tanta tristeza y decepción. Tal vez ahora no pueda sentir una sincera empatía con tus ideas pero...-y Doflamingo tomo la mano de su madre-, haré un esfuerzo, si eso significa que podré verte feliz, realmente feliz, de nuevo.

-Doffy...-y la madre abrazo fuertemente a su hijo mientras dejaba escapar lagrimas sobre el pecho de su hijo-. Estaré contigo en esto... Ya verás que pronto no solo lo harás por mí, sino por tu propio bienestar y el de los demás...

Doflamingo quedo en silencio mientras abrazaba a su madre, su semblante reflejaba un fuerte hastío al pensar en todas las ideas y comportamientos que tendría que erradicar y que tendría que adoptar de ahora en adelante, pero el semblante pronto cambio al sentir unas caricias en la espalda por parte de su madre. Tal vez no sería tan horrible. Tal vez si podría haber cambios...  
Pronto el rubio se recostó de nuevo, su madre le arropo y Doflamingo decidió tratar de dormir de una vez por todas, cerró sus ojos y a su mente vinieron imágenes:  
La pelea que había tenido con Rocinante, la manera en que se habían hablado y golpeado, todo gracias a aquel humano que ahora estaría de camino a su hogar completamente libre...  
Un sentimiento de amargura le invadió, también uno de suma vergüenza, recordó el gran atrevimiento que había tenido al proponerle a aquel humano que viviese con él y que formaran una pareja formal, recordó frustrado los sentimientos que había estado gestando por ese muchacho moreno.

"Que idiota..." pensó Doflamingo de sí mismo. Y en una cuestión de segundos más, su mente quedó en blanco, se había quedado dormido finalmente.


	8. VIII

Rocinante se despertaba después de haber tenido una larga sesión de sueños incomodos.  
Volteo a ver el reloj que se hallaba sobre la mesita de noche que tenía a su izquierda:  
Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Era más tarde de lo que se había propuesto dormir.  
Seguramente ya habrían bajado el Red Line, así que tomo su den den mushi para asegurarse.

-Hola, sí, quisiera saber si ya estamos cerca de bajar el Red Line...-pregunto el rubio con voz apagada.

-Saint Rocinante, señor, su descenso está casi por terminar, solo faltan unos 10 minutos. Su barco está completamente listo para zarpar.

-¿En serio? Bueno, muchas gracias.

Y rápidamente se quitó de encima las sabanas, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño.  
En aquella cabina solo había un cuarto de baño, así que cuando llego frente a la puerta y la encontró cerrada se dio cuenta de que Law estaba ocupándolo.

-¿Ya despertaste?-pregunto la voz de Law-. Salgo en unos minutos...

Y en una cuestión de segundos el joven moreno salió de dicha estancia; tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y con otra toalla más pequeña se encontraba secándose el cabello. Rocinante no pudo evitar mirar con cierta avidez el cuerpo semi desnudo de Law.  
En un instante sus ojos naranjas recorrieron el torso del muchacho con la mayor discreción posible.  
A la brevedad reacciono y se obligó a no seguir pensando en eso. Finalmente se dispuso a entrar al baño. Rocinante había dejado sin querer la puerta entreabierta.

-Te preparé algo de comer, está sobre la mesa...-dijo Law mientras se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse ropa. La casa estaba organizada de tal manera que las habitaciones quedaban frente a frente, la sala de estar estaba en medio de estas dos, la cocina se anexaba a la sala de estar discretamente y el cuarto de baño estaba al lado de la habitación de Law.

-Creí haberlo dicho ayer, te dije que podría encargarme de eso-le recordó el rubio mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Por favor, deja de actuar así, es lo menos que puedo hacer-terció Law, alzando la voz, mientras se quitaba la toalla de sus caderas y se colocaba una bata amarilla que había encontrado en el pequeño armario que había en su habitación-¿O acaso vas a desperdiciar la comida?

-Te lo agradezco, pero repito, déjame hacerme cargo de mis cosas. Hoy comeré, pero de aquí en adelante...-y Rocinante se sorprendió al ver que Law lo miraba críticamente desde el umbral de la puerta. El rubio estaba solo en ropa interior ahora, por lo que su rostro se sonrojo bastante.

-Rocinante, por favor, ¿quieres dejar de actuar así? Ya sé que es no es el mejor pago que puedo dar pero...

-¿Pago? ¿Pago de qué? ¿Crees que me tienes que pagar algo?-soltó de pronto muy molesto el joven noble. Se irguió cuan alto era y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, a pesar de que aún tenía ropa interior puesta.

-Pues parece que así tiene que ser-respondió Law ácidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás actuando como un niño frustrado...Solo porque las cosas entre nosotros no pueden llegar más allá, estás molesto porque las cosas no pueden ser perfectas, porque simplemente no puedo corresponderte como tú quisieras...Te fastidia que no pueda agradecer toda esta ayuda con algo más que simples tareas... Eso es lo que pienso-declaro Law amargamente mientras apretaba los puños en una señal de frustración-. Te respeto y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, como no tienes idea, pero Rocinante... Mira las cosas objetivamente: Tú y yo prácticamente no nos conocemos lo suficiente para ser algo más que amantes de una ocasión y ya. Yo sé que quieres más pero... No puedo, no ahora...

Rocinante quedó tristemente asombrado, bajo su cabeza y se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Law tenía razón, tenía cierta razón...  
Había sido ingenuo, demasiado ingenuo y hasta cierto punto caprichoso, ¿Cómo podía esperar que formaran una pareja después de los hechos acontecidos y en especial, con tan poco tiempo de convivir?

-Lo lamento... Lo lamento de verdad, no quería que te sintieras obligado a nada, pero fue todo lo contrario-musito Rocinante avergonzado de sí mismo, su rostro reflejaba una fría vergüenza-. En serio me comporte como un niño... Hasta tuve el descaro de decirle a Doffy que ya me había resignado a perder cualquier oportunidad contigo... Y mira como sigo actuando, soy un idiota... Soy un idiota.

Law miro con desanimo al rubio y se acercó a él. Quería hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, el remordimiento de haber herido a otra persona había llegado.

-Rocinante, yo...

Y de pronto hubo un movimiento brusco en toda la cabina; parecía que ya habían arribado al mar. Unos segundos después se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Rocinante fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con un par de escoltas. Observo que habían colocado un sencillo puente entre su actual ubicación y un enorme y ostentoso barco.

-Señor, Saint Rocinante, todo está listo para su traslado.

-Sí, denme unos segundos-pidió el joven noble-. Enseguida iremos.

-Por supuesto...-y Rocinante cerró la puerta.

-Ya tenemos que irnos al barco-balbuceo el rubio.

-Pensé que estaríamos aquí todo el viaje-menciono Law.

-Creo que si te mencione que iríamos en barco-y Rocinante regreso al baño a ponerse su ropa.

-Vaya, lo olvide... Bien, iré a vestirme rápido.

En unos minutos el par de jóvenes estaban listos para abandonar aquel transporte, Law y Rocinante se encontraban subiendo el puente hasta que Rocinante se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Law al ver que el rubio se daba la vuelta.

-Olvide algo...

El joven moreno quedó perplejo, ¿Qué podría habérsele olvidado? Había tomado su mochila y ropa. En unos segundos más el rubio había vuelto con el tazón con comida que había dejado sobre la mesa.  
Law sintió un nudo en el estómago; ese gesto tan infantil había tocado su lado sensible.  
Miro con atención como Rocinante traía con cuidado aquel desayuno tan sencillo de arroz y verduras que le había preparado. El joven moreno apretó los labios en un intento de reprimir su emoción y siguió andando por el puente, sin esperar a que el rubio lo alcanzara.

"Que tonto..." pensó Law mientras seguía tratando de reprimir la placentera sensación de halago que le había provocado aquel acto tan simple y noble a la vez.

Finalmente llego a la cubierta del barco, observo que por varias zonas de la cubierta estaban colocadas mesas y sillas (algunas equipadas con sombrillas para cubrir el sol), claro está, para almorzar ahí al aire libre.  
Todavía quedaba por ver cómo serían las instalaciones interiores, se imaginó que, tratándose de un barco que llevaba a un dragón celestial, estarían demasiado amuebladas y lujosas.  
Rocinante llego junto a él, seguía comiendo.

Law decidió ignorarlo, sin embargo lo miro de perfil, disimuladamente y esbozo una fugaz sonrisa que no pudo ser apreciada por Rocinante.  
El barco empezó su curso. Hacía un clima excelente: un viento agradable, el cielo despejado y soleado. Se sentía realmente bien estar ahí afuera.

-Señor Saint Rocinante, llegaremos a la isla de Flevance en cuatro días-le informo un escolta.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias...

-Deberíamos ir a ver las habitaciones-comento Law-¿No ibas a tomar un baño?

-Sí, de hecho... Quiero tomar un baño...

Y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la parte interna del barco. Mientras caminaban el joven moreno hablo:

-Oye, perdón por mencionarlo tan tarde, pero hace rato, cuando te vi sin camisa, recordé que tuviste heridas por la pelea, quisiera revisar si todo está bien...

-¿Estás seguro?-se extrañó Rocinante mirando ligeramente impresionado a su acompañante.

-Sí, si me permites, por favor.

Y llegaron a un pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Estas se encontraban una al lado de la otra.  
Rocinante entro a la primera habitación y decidió que sería ahí donde dormiría.  
Dejo su mochila al pie de la cama y el tazón vacío que traía consigo sobre una mesita de noche.

-¿Quieres revisarme ahora mismo o esperas a que termine mi baño?-pregunto el rubio antes de quitarse la ropa.

-Ahorita mismo está bien-respondió secamente el joven moreno.

Y Rocinante abrió su túnica de par en par, dejando expuesto su torso y brazos. Law se aproximó a este y comenzó a mirar con atención cada rincón de piel.  
El rostro del joven noble se empezó a sonrojar ligeramente, comenzaba a sentir un calor en todo su cuerpo, todo eso provocado por el contacto de Law con su cuerpo, por tenerlo tan cerca...

-Parece que todo está bien, no tienes nada grave-musito Law mientras se alejaba un poco.

La verdad era que todo había sido una especie de plan ideado por Law, para dar pie a un acercamiento sin tener que decirlo explícitamente.

El hecho de haber visto que Rocinante regresó por algo tan trivial como un tazón de comida preparado por él, ablando un poco su frío razonamiento, decidió algo que le podría haber parecido una locura hace unas horas...

-Rocinante, ¿puedes tomar asiento?-pidió el muchacho tomando asiento sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-y el rubio se posiciono junto a él. El corazón le había empezado a latir más rápido debido a que un sentimiento de nerviosismo le había invadido.

-Pensé en algo... Mis actitudes han sido algo... En fin, han sido muy frías y racionales hacia ti. Y en parte era algo genuino: no podía evitar sentirme demasiado tenso por todo...Tu pelea con Doflamingo, todo el asunto con tus padres, mi emoción de volver a mi casa y lo que ha estado pendiente entre nosotros...

-Pero creí que ya no hablaríamos de esto...

-Sí, también yo, pero pensé un poco más, no es justo para ti, yo me tome todas las comodidades, he sido un tanto egoísta y, para ser sincero, llegue a menospreciar lo que tu llegaras a sentir...

Rocinante le miraba en silencio. Sentía como sus latidos aumentaban debido a los nervios.

-Y quiero disculparme, también tengo una responsabilidad contigo, tu madre me dijo que no era culpa mía lo que tú y Doflamingo sintieran por mí, pero en ese instante un sentimiento de culpa llego a mí, porque yo si tuve algo de responsabilidad en eso... Me atreví a pedir tu ayuda en algo tan íntimo, lo hicimos y lo que pasaría después sería algo muy riesgoso; ninguno de los dos estaba exento de llegar a sentir algo más...-y Law suspiro pesadamente-. Y luego llegamos al acuerdo de, que a pesar de que supiéramos que eso era una "farsa", seguiríamos apoyándonos y acompañándonos hasta que se resolviera mi situación...

-Law...

-Y sé qué antes de que abordáramos aquí te dije cosas muy directas e hirientes (en parte ciertas) como el hecho de que aún no podemos considerar algo serio entre nosotros. He decidido algo; por el bien de los dos-siguió diciendo el muchacho moreno-. Quedan tres días antes de llegar a Flevance, tratemos de conocernos mejor...

-No entiendo-balbuceo el rubio parpadeando confuso.

-Para llegar a conocernos más a fondo hay que charlar, descansar, comer, divertirnos, no sé... Cualquier cosa, pero juntos-explico Law-. Aunque tal vez las cosas no resulten en algo especial entre nosotros, al menos habremos intentado cimentar una amistad, una amistad genuina sin ninguna obligación y libre... ¿Qué opinas?

Rocinante seguía con un nerviosismo inmenso, sentía un tremendo nudo en el estómago y un ligero temblor se había apoderado de él. Sentía miedo; el temor de que las cosas volvieran a tornarse en algo complejo y, más importante aún, el que su corazón volviera a terminar herido.

-Law... Tengo miedo, en verdad. No quiero volver a pasar por la desilusión de tenerte cerca y luego recordar que existe el riesgo de volver a terminar herido porque no podremos ser nada...

-Pero...

-Sé que dices que tratemos de ser amigos, entendí ese punto y créeme que de verdad quisiera poder hacer eso pero...-y Rocinante se puso de pie y le dio la espalda-. No creo resistirlo. No... No puedo. Aún siento muchas cosas por ti, cosas que debo olvidar de una buena vez. Estar cerca de ti solo intensificaría mis sentimientos. No quiero volver a hacerte sentir obligado a responderme o a recompensarme, tampoco quiero volver a sentirme mal... Te agradezco mucho haber considerado esa medida, pero debo superar esto, como tú lo dijiste... Hay que ser objetivos, tú y yo nunca podremos ser algo más que amantes de una ocasión, nada más que amigos y debo aceptarlo-y el rubio apretó sus dientes y puños en un gesto de reprimir un deje de tristeza y frustración-. Esa es la única forma en que podría controlar mis sentimientos...

Law miró pasmado a Rocinante; realmente no esperaba tal respuesta. Ahora era él que sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Por favor, trata de descansar estos días, trata de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado-continuo el rubio sin dejar de darle la espalda-. Solo te quiero pedir una cosa... Cuando arribemos, quiero ir contigo hasta que llegues junto con tus padres, solo quisiera hablar con ellos un poco, por favor.

-Sí... Está bien-murmuro Law con un decepcionado y frío tono de voz mientras se levantaba de la cama-. Lamento haberte molestado-se disculpó mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Entonces nos veremos cuando lleguemos a Flevance.

-Law...

-¿Si?

-Lo siento...

-No, Rocinante, yo lo siento...-y el joven moreno salió de la habitación.

Y así Rocinante se dispuso a tomar su baño. Se quitó la ropa, se internó en la regadera, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua fluyera sobre su pálido cuerpo.  
La presión del agua relajaba su cuerpo pero no su mente.  
Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, le había sido demasiado difícil decir todas aquellas palabras. Recargo su mano derecha contra la pared y la otra sobre su frente y no pudo aguantar más; dejo escapar amargas lágrimas.  
Que cobarde se sentía...

Por su parte, Law, se había dirigido a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y se dispuso a asimilar todo el torrente de culpa que ahora le abrigaba.  
Se preguntó cómo llegarían a ser estos tres días venideros...

Rocinante pasó la mayor parte del día en su habitación, escribiendo pensamientos y dibujando cosas al azar en una libreta que había llevado en su mochila, tomo una larga siesta hasta que se hicieron las ocho de la noche y sintió la necesidad de ir a cenar.  
Se dirigió hacia el comedor y ahí se encontró con Law.  
Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos con cierta desconfianza.

-Buenas noches-dijo Law mecánicamente.

-Buenas noches...

-¿Vas a cenar?

-Sí, tengo hambre... ¿tú también?

-Sí...

-Bueno, te dejo usar la cocina primero-y Rocinante se dispuso a dar la vuelta pero una mano de Law sobre su brazo derecho lo detuvo. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco más en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿No quieres que haga la cena para los dos?

-N-no, no gracias, pediré ayuda al servicio para cocinar algo-murmuro Rocinante con toda la indiferencia que podía aplicar a su voz.

-¿Cenaras aquí o en dónde?-pregunto el muchacho de cabello negro.

Rocinante miraba hipnotizado a Law, observaba con curiosidad como ese joven moreno seguía reteniéndolo por el brazo. Sintió de nuevo como los latidos del corazón se le alteraban.

-Quisiera comer en mi habitación, si no te molesta...

-Sí, entiendo...-y Law retiro su mano del brazo del rubio.

Y de nuevo se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, era una terrible tensión pasional.

-Gracias...-y Rocinante sintió un enorme calor en el rostro y un nudo en el estómago-. Bueno, ya me voy... Bu-buenas noches...-y Rocinante se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin dejar de sentir ese palpitar tan incómodo y a la vez tan placentero.

Mientras tanto, en Mariejois, un muchacho alto y rubio salía de tomar un baño y se colocaba una bata de baño color rosa pálido. Doflamingo se dirigió a su cama y se recostó.  
Qué raro había sido este día para él... Había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación.  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Dulcinea Donquixote entro con una bandeja con un par de platillos. Le había llevado la cena; ese día habían desayunado y comido juntos.

-No deberías cargar eso, madre-dijo el rubio mirando con molestia el cómo Dulcinea dejaba sobre la mesita de noche aquella bandeja.

-No es nada, querido-y la madre tomo asiento en el costado de la cama. Estrecho la mano derecha de su hijo-. Hijo, quiero hablar sobre tu padre...

-No voy a hablar sobre eso-declaró Doflamingo claro y fuertemente-. Por más que insistas, lo siento.

-Pero Doffy...

-No quiero decir todo lo que pienso respecto a Homing y de esa manera hacerte sentir peor, así que dejemos ese asunto de lado, por favor.

-Está bien...-musito Dulcinea resignada y tratando de reprimir un par de lágrimas.

-Vamos a cenar...

Y transcurrieron unos minutos, terminaron de cenar y Dulcinea comunico algo que tomo por sorpresa a Doflamingo:

-Hijo, me gustaría que en unos días saliéramos...

-¿A dónde? ¿Me van a llevar encadenado?-inquirió con un apagado sarcasmo.

-No... Claro que no... Quiero que vayamos de viaje, creo que debemos trabajar en tu relación con las personas, con todas las personas-le dijo Dulcinea con suavidad-. Creo que sería un buen comienzo...

Doflamingo no supo que decir, la simple idea de viajar fuera e imaginar que no podría volver a tratar a un humano como siempre había acostumbrado le abrumaba pero tenía que admitirlo, era la primera prueba que tendría que superar si quería lograr un cambio, aunque fuese mínimo.

Y tres días pasaron...  
Tres días llenos de soledad, llenos de largos ratos de lectura, reflexión, escritura, contemplación de atardeceres y noches, pesadas siestas que intentaban borrar dejes de ansiedad tanto de Rocinante y Law.  
Y en el tercer día algo sumamente intenso e inesperado se incubaba en la mente de los dos jóvenes: La necesidad de contacto, la fuerte llamada de la libido que encendía pensamientos sobre romper el aislamiento e ir en busca del otro y dejarse llevar por las apasionadas exigencias que sus cuerpos les demandaban.  
El solo hecho de pensar que sus habitaciones estaban tan cerca ya era un factor de riesgo enorme... Ya al día de mañana llegarían a Flevance.

Y mientras tanto, al otro lado del Red Line, el resto de la familia Donquixote arribaba al famoso el archipiélago Sabaody; ahí había comenzado todo...  
Ahí era donde Doflamingo había tenido la desgracia y la suerte de conocer a aquel muchacho moreno llamado Law.  
Su madre había elegido ese lugar a conciencia; tenía que ser el sitio donde Doflamingo podría recordar el suceso y así empezar a admitir sinceramente sus errores y, con algún esfuerzo mayor, lograr sentir, aunque sea un poco, de empatía y comenzar un cambio genuino.  
Y ahora todo era diferente... Ya no iría como un dragón celestial; ya nadie se postraría a sus pies obligatoriamente, nadie cedería el paso con veneración o miedo, solo sería un muchacho más caminando por las calles.  
La familia se hospedo en un hotel. Durante la tarde Doflamingo había estado hablando un buen rato con su madre, mientras merendaban. Y en medio de la plática el joven rubio se atrevió a pedirle un favor que la tomó por sorpresa: Quería salir, solo, a beber algo.

-Doffy... ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso?-inquirió la mujer con clara preocupación. Se retiró un mechón de rubio cabello que se le había abalanzado sobre el rostro y volvió a sentarse junto a su hijo-. Aún es muy pronto... Acabamos de llegar...

-Quisiera estar solo, por un rato, y no necesariamente en una habitación. Quiero que te tomes un respiro de mí, por favor-contesto el rubio cuya vestimenta ahora consistía en una sencilla camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón de un rosa intenso. Llevaba unas gafas con cristales violetas y armazón blanco. Su cabello ahora estaba sin aquel largo mechón en vertical característico de un dragón celestial-. No has estado con Homing lo suficiente... Y sé que eso te pesa, así que... -y el muchacho se puso de pie-. Permíteme salir un rato.

-Pero hijo... No será igual que antes, ¿comprendes eso?

-Sí...

Dulcinea miro fija y consternadamente a su hijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza un pequeño borde de la túnica blanca que llevaba; ¿realmente sería buena idea?

Por otra parte... Del otro lado del mundo; Law había decidido salir de su habitación.  
Ya estaba harto de lidiar con su ansiedad encerrado y decidió ir a caminar por todo el barco.  
Rocinante alcanzo a escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Law abrirse y cerrarse; estaba tentado a salir también y "toparse accidentalmente" con él...

"Claro que no... Debo resistir, además ya mañana podré verlo, mañana llegaremos a su hogar" pensó Rocinante recriminándose por sus deseos.

El rubio miraba fijamente la puerta, en verdad quería salir de ahí y ver a Law de una vez por todas... Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Rocinante salió de su habitación arrojando el libro que sostenía en sus manos.  
Salió hacia el pasillo, se dirigió hacia la cubierta: Law no se encontraba ahí.  
Volvió al interior del barco. Fue hacia la cocina; nada.  
No fue hasta que se dirigió al salón de descanso cuando encontró a aquel joven moreno.  
Law se encontraba sentado en un banco alto y recargado sobre una barra donde reposaban un par de botellas de licor; el muchacho se encontraba bebiendo un par de tragos.  
Este último todavía no había notado la llegada del rubio.  
Law se sirvió unas onzas más de un licor incoloro en un pequeño vasito de cristal y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.  
Rocinante observo con asombro aquella escena.  
El rubio se estaba debatiendo entre si intervenir o irse sin ruido alguno, retrocedió un par de pasos y, para su mala suerte, sus pies se entorpecieron, tropezándose, haciendo un escándalo que hizo voltear inmediatamente a Law.

-Rocinante... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el muchacho secamente mientras se ponía de pie para aproximarse al rubio que intentaba levantarse.

-Nada, nada, solo pasaba por el barco... No pensé que estarías aquí-contesto Rocinante, quien ya estaba de pie y se acomoda un poco la ropa.

-Ni yo...

-Oye, ¿estas bebiendo?

-Sí, para relajarme un rato.

-¿Relajarte?

-Estoy algo... Nervioso. No puedo dormir.

Law volvió a la barra y tomo de nueva cuenta ese vasito de cristal y dio otro trago.

-Estoy pensando en muchas cosas...-continuo el joven de cabello negro-. No dejo de pensar en cómo será ver a mi familia después de todo lo que ha pasado...-y Law apretó el vasito que sostenía y esbozo una mueca de incomodidad-. Creo que ya me iré a mi habitación.

-Está bien-musito el rubio mientras miraba sumamente preocupado el cómo Law se retiraba del lugar-. Espero que logres descansar...

Y Law se fue sin decir nada más. Rocinante se quedó un par de minutos ahí, se dirigió hacia la barra de bebidas y miro con mucha curiosidad las distintas botellas...  
Decidió servirse un pequeño trago del mismo licor transparente y en el mismo vasito en donde había estado tomando Law.  
El sabor (muy intenso y amargo) le pareció horrible, sacudió la cabeza en gesto de desagrado y dejo el vaso de nuevo sobre la barra.

"Como pudo beber tanto de esto..." pensó Rocinante mientras se retiraba también a su habitación.

Ya era de noche, ya era una buena hora para dormirse de una vez por todas y esperar la mañana y el sinfín de eventos que se presentarían...  
El rubio llego a su cuarto, se puso un cómodo pijama y se internó en su cama.

Y mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, el hijo mayor de la familia Donquixote se disponía a salir de su habitación. No era la hora apropiada para salir, pero ya no podía soportar un minuto más encerrado en aquella habitación, a pesar de ser tan grande y contar con todas las comodidades.  
Al salir de su cuarto, un par de guardias se quedaron observándolo y debatiendo sobre si tenían que informar a los señores Donquixote.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo por un rato-soltó Doflamingo con indiferencia al comprobar sus intenciones-. Díganle a mi madre que estaré bien; solo iré a tomar un trago por ahí...-y el rubio siguió con paso relajado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rosa.

Los guardias miraron confundidos al alto muchacho rubio sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Doflamingo salió finalmente del hotel, se alejó lo más rápido posible de la zona y observo con cierta hostilidad el ambiente nocturno que le rodeaba: Un sinfín de anuncios luminosos de restaurantes, bares, centros de entretenimiento, casinos y otros tipos de edificios que no estaba seguro de que eran.  
Ahora todo le resultaba diferente, en efecto, como le había dicho su madre; "ahora todo sería nuevo".  
Camino con la mayor seguridad que podía concebir, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y mostrando una expresión de absoluta confidencia.  
Qué raro era no tener a ninguna persona postrada a sus pies, ni temiéndole ni bajando su mirada con temor.  
Finalmente llego a un bar que le llamo la atención debido a la constante entrada y salida de jóvenes más o menos de su edad. Entro al lugar y se topó con un ambiente cargado de humo de cigarro, olor a alcohol, música y el inconfundible barullo de varios grupos de personas charlando, riendo, discutiendo y gritando.  
El rubio se abrió paso entre la gente; sus gafas ocultaban bien su extraña mirada que era una mezcla de un infinito asombro, cierto toque de desagrado y una curiosidad enorme de probar todas aquellos vicios que ahora se le presentaban en una manera más "humilde", de una manera humana y simple. Le resultaba un tanto vulgar pero ese detalle en especial encendió más su necesidad de morbo que hasta ahora había estado apaciguada en favor a su cambio personal. Doflamingo miraba deseoso hacia el estante que se encontraba detrás de la barra y su mirada se quedó fija en unas botellas de vino que el cantinero se encontraba abriendo.

-¡¿Pero qué...!?-exclamo Doflamingo sintiendo un empujón contra su persona.

-Oye idiota, fíjate por donde vas...

Un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, aunque algo más bajo estatura, había chocado con él. Era un joven de cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás (aunque un delgado mechón le caía sobre la frente), de pálida piel y con una expresión de soberbia sumamente marcada por sus delgadas cejas inclinadas hacia arriba en un gesto de altivez.  
Sus ojos eran profundos y hostiles.  
Pero algo resaltaba además de esa expresión tan arrogante y eso era una larga cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro en horizontal, cruzando por el puente de su nariz y la parte superior de sus mejillas.  
Doflamingo se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, no sabía que contestarle, solo podía fijar su mirada en su rostro tan llamativo...

-¿Qué estas mirando?-inquirió el joven de cabello negro aumentando la hostilidad de su mirada y alzando su brazo izquierdo que portaba un pequeño garfio de metal en lugar de una mano.

Doflamingo se quedó aún más impresionado al ver eso último.

-¿Qué acaso no puedes hablar, eh idiota?-soltó el muchacho apuntando su garfio hacia el pecho de Doflamingo.

-Más te vale alejar esa cosa de mí-respondió al fin el rubio recobrando sus sentidos-. A menos que quieras ser un esclavo por el resto de tu vida...

-Ja, nunca había oído una amenaza como esa, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Qué clase de persona se te ocurre que podría tener el poder para convertir a una basura humana como tú en un esclavo?-planteó Doflamingo olvidándose por completo del poco progreso que había estado teniendo con su madre en estos días.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías, estas delirando... Has bebido tanto que ya crees que eres un noble o un dragón celestial, ¿no es así?-y el muchacho soltó una amarga risa despectiva.

-Adelante, lastímame y compruébalo...

-Vete al diablo...-y el joven bajo su brazo izquierdo, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-¡Espera!-y el rubio lo detuvo, tomándolo por el mismo brazo donde portaba el garfio.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡¿Quién te crees!?-exclamo el muchacho esbozando una expresión de indignación absoluta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ IMBECIL!

-Vamos a tomarnos un trago y...

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡Señor Doflamingo!-exclamaron al unísono un par de guardias que se aproximaban a ellos.

-¿¡Que rayos quieren!?-grito fastidiado el joven noble sin soltar el brazo de aquel muchacho de cabello negro que seguía forcejeando para alejarse de él.

-No debería estar en un lugar como este... Su madre recomendó que...

-¡Estoy ocupado, lárguense!-ordeno Doflamingo con demasiado enojo.

El joven con la larga cicatriz en el rostro miro con cierta sorpresa a los guardias que hablaban tan respetuosamente a ese muchacho tan alto y rubio que ahora le sujetaba con tanta insistencia. Al final de todo no había mentido: Este tipo de gafas extravagantes si era alguien importante hasta cierto punto.

-¡Pero señor Doflamingo...!

-¡Les digo que se larguen!

Y entonces, el chico de cabello negro, jalo a Doflamingo y lo obligo a correr junto a él, de manera que pudieran huir rápido de los guardias.

-¡¿Qué haces!?-se impresiono el rubio al ver que ese nuevo conocido le guiaba a toda velocidad hacia una salida por la parte trasera del establecimiento.

-Vayamos a un lugar más privado-terció el joven pálido sin dejar de correr.

-Pero creí que...

-Nunca habías salido de tu casa, ¿cierto? Me das risa...

Doflamingo seguía sin saber exactamente qué decir, pensar o cómo actuar.  
Ahora ese muchacho sonreía con cierta malicia y eso lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo.  
Finalmente llegaron a un motel alejado de la zona comercial, el muchacho de cabello oscuro menciono que se encontraba alojado ahí.  
Entraron en una habitación algo descuidada para los estándares de Doflamingo:  
La cama no era muy grande, se miraba algo vieja y ni estaba bien ordenada, las paredes y la alfombra lucían deterioradas y había pocos muebles; solo había una mesita de noche al lado derecho de la cama y una silla, un baño tan simple como el resto de la habitación.  
Y finalmente, una gran ventana que daba a una especie de pequeño balcón.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso esto no es digno de alguien de tu talla, querido rey?-inquirió sarcásticamente el joven de cabello negro mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

"Nunca había visto estado en un lugar tan desagradable..." pensó Doflamingo sin dejar de ver una mancha en una esquina de la alfombra.

-Qué pena... Tu silencio solo me lo confirma-y el muchacho pálido lanzo una profunda y despectiva risa.

-Ahora, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?-pregunto Doflamingo tratando de ignorar esa última burla que le hacía ver como un niño mimado.

-Está bien...Puedes llamarme Crocodile, ¿Y tú nombre es...?

-Doflamingo...

-Bien "Doflamingo"-e hizo un énfasis arrogante al pronunciar su nombre-¿Qué querías de mí?-cuestiono Crocodile mientras se acercaba al rubio con una expresión sarcástica.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que quiero...-y el rubio tomo asiento sobre la cama, entrelazando sus manos, abalanzándose hacia adelante y poniendo sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. Doflamingo tenía una expresión seria a pesar de la excitación que sentía dentro de él. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Nunca se había imaginado tal desenlace a su pequeño escape nocturno.

-Sí, lo sé...

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que por ahora estoy bien con eso-y el joven de cabello negro comenzó a quitarse su sencilla y desgastada camisa blanca-. Luego hablaremos más de ti, ¿de acuerdo?-y Crocodile se colocó ante él.

-Sí, claro, como sea...-y Doflamingo poso sus manos sobre el torso desnudo y pálido de aquel muchacho y empezó a besarlo con una increíble pasión.

Crocodile sintió los labios de aquel rubio recorrer cada centímetro de su abdomen y torso; se sentía algo halagado pues hasta el momento nadie le había besado con tanta dedicación.  
Pronto Doflamingo lo cargo en sus brazos, de manera que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y pudieran iniciar una profunda y tórrida cesión de besos y jugueteos con sus lenguas.  
Pronto Crocodile retiro las gafas de Doflamingo y las dejo caer, al igual que su garfio metálico.

Al cabo de unos minutos Doflamingo llevo a Crocodile hacia la cama, lo arrojo sobre esta mientras se quitaba con urgencia su pantalón rosa junto con su ropa interior.  
Crocodile sonreía satisfecho ante la escena; le divertía ver como ese rubio se volvía loco por él a pesar de apenas haberse conocido.

"En verdad, este tipo es apasionado..." pensó el chico de cabello negro mientras recibía sobre él a Doflamingo y comenzaba a abrir sus piernas y alzarlas un poco.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a acariciar el pálido torso de Crocodile, luego recorrieron sus brazos y su mano derecha se detuvo en el muñón izquierdo, aquel de donde había sido amputada la mano izquierda de Crocodile.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-musito el chico de la cicatriz en el rostro.

-No... Solo quise tocar esta parte...-y Doflamingo acarició dicha zona. Hasta cierto punto, ese detalle tan inusual lo había excitado; le resultaba algo demasiado extremo, morboso y digno de admiración-¿Me contaras luego como paso eso?

-Claro, niño rico, después...-y Crocodile volvió a besar al rubio y siguieron su marcha de besos y caricias.

En unos minutos más, el muchacho de cabello negro se encontraba boca abajo, recibiendo las estocadas de aquel bronceado rubio que, enérgicamente, metía y sacaba su gran y rígida virilidad de entre los bien formados glúteos de Crocodile.

-Más fuerte...-gimió el chico pálido mientras un par de mechones más de su cabello negro le caían sobre la frente ligeramente bañada en sudor.

-¿Te está gustando demasiado mi verga, eh?-jadeo Doflamingo sin detenerse. Esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de Crocodile para sentir un mayor control.

-Cierra la boca...

-No lo quieres admitir...-y Doflamingo se abalanzo sobre él para hablarle al oído-. Vamos, dímelo solo una vez...

-Cállate y hazlo más fuerte...

-En verdad eres orgulloso-y el rubio se rio suavemente-. Pero no tanto para dejar de hacer esta clase de cosas...

Y Doflamingo recobro su postura, aumento la potencia y velocidad, haciendo que un ruido se creara al chocar su piel contra la de Crocodile. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos crecían desmedidamente, ya no quedaba mucho para que todo eso llegara a su clímax.

-Me voy a correr...-gruñó Doflamingo apretando los dientes y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. El sudor le resbalaba por el rostro. Ya sentía las inconfundibles olas de placer intenso que le conducirían al orgasmo.

-También... También yo... Agh... Maldita sea, que bien...-y Crocodile comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los embates de Doflamingo mientras a su vez tomaba su propia erección y comenzaba a masturbarse con empeño.

Ya casi llegaba... Ya casi... Y, por un breve instante, en la alterada y excitada mente de Doflamingo, el recuerdo de haber abusado de Law y haber acabado dentro de él, llegó de pronto haciendo que su orgasmo se disparara.  
Un profundo y largo gemido fue lanzado por Crocodile al sentir que su ser era invadido por un chorro de esperma caliente emitido por aquel tipo llamado Doflamingo...  
Pronto el propio esperma de Crocodile salió disparado después de una última agitación proporcionada por su mano derecha.  
Finalmente ambos jóvenes se colocaron boca arriba, respirando hondamente y recobrando la calma. Tanto Doflamingo como Crocodile se mantuvieron con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintieron un arrebato de sueño y cayeron rendidos ante él.

Y del otro lado del Red Line...

Law no había podido conciliar el sueño. Salió de su habitación, se fue a parar delante de la puerta del cuarto de Rocinante y, después de unos segundos, coloco su mano derecha sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con mucho cuidado; estaba abierto.

Y ahí estaba, la gran figura de Rocinante recostada sobre la cama.  
El joven moreno cerró la puerta con llave y lentamente se aproximó a la cama.  
Su corazón estaba demasiado agitado, un débil sudor empezaba a cubrir su frente.  
Y llego al costado de la cama. Pudo ver el tranquilo rostro del rubio sumido en el sueño...

Con cuidado levanto la sabana que cubría a Rocinante y se internó en la cama junto con él.  
El muchacho noto que Rocinante estaba acostado sobre su lado derecho, así que Law se recostó igual, de manera que pareciera que Rocinante lo tenía abrigado entre sus brazos y cuerpo. Y en efecto, Law tomo el brazo izquierdo del rubio y lo coloco sobre él.

Y ese movimiento hizo que Rocinante empezara a perturbar su sueño; los parpados del rubio se comenzaban a mover perezosamente hasta que finalmente se abrieron por completo al sentir la presencia de Law.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Law!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-soltó el joven noble recorriéndose un par de centímetros de él.

-Solo no me golpees...-se limitó a susurrar Law y a continuación se abalanzo sobre Rocinante y llevó sus labios hacia el cuello del rubio. Rocinante pudo notar el ligero aliento alcohólico proveniente de Law. Sin embargo, el muchacho moreno no lucía ebrio ni afectado por dicha sustancia.

Los ojos naranja del muchacho pálido se tornaron en una expresión de asombro.  
Pronto su ritmo cardiaco se vio afectado y su piel se tornaba más cálida.  
Su rostro ya estaba ruborizado y el sudor había comenzado a aparecer...  
Después de todo lo que habían dicho, toda la tensión por la que habían tenido que pasar al hablar y la soledad e incomodidad de estos días, era demasiado impresionante que eso estuviera ocurriendo...

-Law...-el rubio apenas podía articular palabra alguna pues los labios de Law sobre su cuello empezaban a provocarle sensaciones tan placenteras que sentía que se derretía completamente, su espalda se arqueaba, un delicioso escalofrío le recorría la piel y la inconfundible sensación de que una rigidez se creaba en su entrepierna.

No era correcto lo que acontecía. Se suponía que ya se habían tomado medidas, palabras se habían dicho firmemente y cada quien había decidido lidiar con sus problemas respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellos.

No estaba bien, no... Pero eso pronto dejo de ser una prioridad y ese dilema se fue a la basura cuando las fuertes manos de Rocinante se posaron sobre la espalda del moreno, atrayéndolo más hacia él.  
Law bajó lentamente sus tórridos besos hacia los pectorales del rubio, quitándole la camisa del pijama, empezó besando con lascividad aquellos rosados puntos que adornaban su torso, luego fue hacia su abdomen hasta que se topó con el borde del pantalón.  
Las manos del rubio acariciaban el cabello negro de aquel muchacho que le bajaba su azulada pijama (junto con la ropa interior) y se deshacía de está arrojándola hacia el piso.  
La gran erección de Rocinante estaba totalmente libre.

Law y Rocinante se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Los dos ya respiraban con cierta dificultad. El joven moreno aún seguía completamente vestido.

-Law...

-¿Sí?

-Solamente será un encuentro y ya ¿cierto? Como aquella vez...

-No lo sé...

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Me harás irme?-soltó Law mirándolo con una especie de misteriosa y seductora mirada que a la vez inspiraba cierta peligrosidad y desafío.

-No...-admitió Rocinante siendo totalmente sincero y cediendo a su deseo emocional y carnal-. Pero, por favor, dime, ¿por qué viniste?

-Quería sentirte otra vez... Necesito sentirte una vez más-respondió Law en un suspiro y de nuevo se abalanzo sobre Rocinante, besando el fuerte cuello del rubio.

Rocinante sintió esa declaración como un total combustible para encender otra vez su pasión; rápidamente comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho de cabello negro y a ayudarlo a desnudarse.  
Law se dejó llevar por aquellas placenteras sensaciones, llevó una mano sobre la rubia melena de Rocinante como para guiarlo hacia las partes en donde quería sentir el roce de sus labios.  
En una cuestión de minutos Law se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. El pecho del joven moreno subía y bajaba rápidamente, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado...  
Pronto Law se colocó encima de Rocinante y de nuevo beso su torso apasionadamente, dando un beso aquí por allá y utilizando su lengua de vez en cuando provocándole estremecimientos tan placenteros al rubio.

-Law... Law...

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo...?

-¿No resistes más, eh...?-y Law rozo sus labios sobre la ingle del rubio.

-No... No resisto más...

-Entonces...-y Law se apartó de él y se recostó en la cama, alzando las piernas y dejando vulnerable aquella zona intima-. Ya sabes que hacer...

Rocinante miro fijamente a Law, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.  
Primero observo su rostro, cuya expresión era tremendamente erótica: los ojos grises de Law le miraban seductoramente, como si estuvieran pidiéndole que ya comenzara aquel acto tan placentero. Luego recorrió el torso y abdomen tan bien formados y lentamente bajo hacia la entre pierna donde el miembro de Law estaba más que rígido.  
El rubio paso saliva y trato de controlar por un momento su enorme excitación...  
Recordó un detalle y no dudo en decirlo.

-No... No tenemos aquellas cosas... Como aquella vez...-jadeo Rocinante sin dejar de ver con deseo el cuerpo de aquel muchacho moreno.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien-contesto Law suavemente-. He preparado todo, puedes hacerlo sin preocuparte por nada...

Rocinante se impresiono bastante; vaya que Law ya se había propuesto a realizar esto.  
Se sintió algo patético al caer en cuenta que de nuevo había caído en las manos de ese muchacho, pero pronto mando lejos esas cuestiones y se abalanzo sobre él, dirigiendo su rígida masculinidad hacia la entrada de Law. Y comenzó a entrar.  
Los gemidos de Law comenzaron a surgir, el gran miembro de Rocinante empezaba a hacerse paso dentro de él y le provoca ligeras olas de dolor y placer combinado.  
Rocinante sintió de nuevo aquella deliciosa sensación de estarse derritiendo dentro de aquel joven; su interior era tan cálido y le oprimía tan bien que pensaba que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-Law... Law... Me vuelves loco...-y el rubio levanto las caderas del muchacho para penetrarlo con más profundidad. Comenzaba a empujar con ritmo y aplicando un poco de fuerza.

-Se siente tan bien...-jadeo Law inclinando su rostro hacia atrás en un gesto de sumo placer-. Rocinante...

Y las estocadas del rubio fueron aumentando de intensidad. Pronto Law comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo, provocándole intensas sensaciones a Rocinante al más mínimo movimiento. Las manos del rubio estaban sobre el trasero del muchacho de cabello negro, empujándolo más hacia él.  
Los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, la fuerza de embestidas más apasionadas...

-Más fuerte... Más fuerte Rocinante... Dalo todo...

-No digas esa clase de cosas... Me vas a hacer... Agh...

Las palabras de Law, su voz en aquel tono tan erótico, eran un tremendo estimulante, sentía que pronto todo terminaría.

-Law... Law... Voy a terminar...-y Rocinante aumento la velocidad y fuerza, entraba y salía frenéticamente hasta que, en una dramática estocada, la pasión de Rocinante se consumó al dejar salir un torrente de ardiente líquido en el interior de Law.

Rocinante lanzo un profundo y erótico gemido que retumbo en la habitación, eso había sido lo más apasionado e intenso que había experimentado.  
Nunca se imaginó acabar dentro de Law, sin protección alguna; en definitiva eso le había excitado en gran manera.  
Trataba de recobrar el aire poco a poco. Con cuidado salió del interior de Law y se dejó caer en la cama mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.  
Law pronto se incorporó y se colocó entre las piernas del rubio; estaba dispuesto a penetrarlo también.  
Rocinante no puso objeción alguna. Pronto el rígido miembro del moreno se encontraba forcejeando en el interior del rubio.

-Agh... Rocinante...-jadeaba Law mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y empujaba con fuerza su miembro dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

Era una escena llamativa, el delgado y ligeramente más pequeño cuerpo de Law se encontraba sometiendo el gran cuerpo pálido de Rocinante.  
Aun así, un estilo dominante era más notable en la forma de embestir del moreno.  
Rocinante, por su parte, disfrutaba enormemente de ese segundo rol...  
Le era todo un placer sentir en su interior la energía y pasión de Law, su rostro reflejaba el éxtasis que le parecía ser el que estaba a merced de las embestidas.  
Sus gemidos eran más graves y, extrañamente, más inocentes que los de Law...  
Y después de unos minutos, el interior de Rocinante se llenaba de un líquido blanquecino al momento en que Law lanzaba un último gemido profundo acompañado de una última estocada.  
Al final, ambos durmieron juntos, sin preocuparse de volver a vestirse, solo decidieron dormir y no decir nada al respecto. Rocinante no pudo evitar echar (casi inconscientemente) un brazo sobre Law, y por fortuna, este último, no lo retiro.

Ya era un día nuevo y el par de hermanos Donquixote despertaban junto a sus amantes.  
Rocinante abrió perezosamente sus ojos y vislumbro una figura durmiendo junto a él...

-¿Law? ¿Pero qué...?-y recordó de inmediato lo que había pasado durante la madrugada. Había jurado que era un placentero sueño. No, había sido real; ahí estaba Law durmiendo profundamente junto a él. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y sintió una terrible punzada de culpa y vergüenza sobre su cabeza.

"No lo puedo creer... ¿Qué rayos nos pasó por la cabeza?" se recrimino el rubio mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente haciendo que su fleco se despeinara.

Mientras tanto, Doflamingo, se incorporaba de la cama y observaba con interés su ropa tirada sobre la alfombra. En verdad se había atrevido a acostarse con otro humano a tan solo unos momentos después de conocerlo. A pesar de la naturaleza atrevida y sorprendente del suceso, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.  
Observo que su nuevo conocido, Crocodile, se encontraba en el baño, peinando con esmero su oscuro cabello hacia atrás.

-Oye...-soltó el joven pálido haciendo que Doflamingo saliera de sus pensamientos-. Tu den den mushi estuvo sonando toda la mañana, seguramente deben de estar llorando por ti en estos momento y deben de estar ofreciendo una buen recompensa por encontrarte.

El rostro de Doflamingo se tornó sumamente serio después de saber eso, rápidamente fue por aquel pequeño aparato que se encontraba tirado sobre la alfombra y de inmediato se dispuso a regresar la llamada.

-Hola...

-¡Doffy, querido...! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-pregunto Dulcinea Donquixote con una evidente preocupación en su voz y a la vez un enorme alivio al saber que su hijo había respondido. Al oírla, Doflamingo sintió una punzada de terrible culpa.

-Sí, madre, estoy bien... No te preocupes-contesto con voz madura.

-Qué alivio saber eso... Hijo, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías? Realmente estaba preocupada por ti, realmente temí por ti, creí que...

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho, en verdad. No debí irme sin decirte antes. Pero estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, te lo aseguro.

-Pero Doffy... ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento. Más tarde te llamaré de nuevo, no te preocupes por mí. Te prometo que estaré bien, nos veremos más tarde...

-Doffy, espera...

Y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Doflamingo colgó la llamada. Su rostro se ensombreció y quedo cabizbajo mientras dejaba con cuidado el den den mushi sobre la mesita de noche.

-Así que te escapaste de mamá, eh...-se burló Crocodile quien ya estaba completamente vestido y peinado, su garfio ya estaba bien colocado en su brazo izquierdo.

-Vuelves a mencionar a mi madre y juro que te mandare a fusilar-dijo Doflamingo sin rastro de duda, lo había dicho con tal seriedad que Crocodile había captado fácilmente la importancia que ese tema tenía para aquel rubio.

Doflamingo tomo su ropa de la alfombra y se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha.  
Cuando salió ya estaba completamente vestido y con sus gafas puestas.

-¿Qué podemos comer?-pregunto Doflamingo tratando de cambiar su estado de ánimo afectado por la llamada de su madre.

-Pues, dadas las circunstancias, no podemos ir a comer a algún restaurante conocido a menos que quieras que te atrapen...

-Bien, podremos comer aquí mismo, ¿no?

-Claro, claro...-y Crocodile se dirigió a la puerta-. Iré por algo, espera aquí. Regreso pronto.

Y Doflamingo se dirigió a la ventana y se dispuso a mirar con aire melancólico el exterior.  
Y por otra parte, Rocinante, salía de la cama con cuidado y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha.  
Al empezar el rumor del agua de la regadera, Law se despertó.  
El muchacho moreno se incorporó y observo su alrededor; este sí recordaba perfectamente lo que había acontecido y como se había dado la situación pero aun así sentía una ligera resaca moral.  
Noto que Rocinante se encontraba bañándose y rápidamente salió de la habitación para ir a la suya y comenzar a recobrarse y empezar a visualizar por completo su llegada a Flevance.


	9. Final

-Ahora... ¿Puedo saber de dónde rayos vienes?

Crocodile y Doflamingo acababan de desayunar. Doflamingo había comido sobre la cama mientras que Crocodile se encontraba sentado en la alfombra.  
El rubio tomo un largo sorbo de una botella de vino y volteo a ver escrupulosamente al muchacho de cabello negro.

-Mariejois... Vengo de Mariejois.

Crocodile abrió más sus ojos en un ligero gesto de sorpresa; no se había esperado tal respuesta. Había imaginado que tal vez ese rubio provenía de alguna familia acaudalada de alguna isla del Grand Line o, a lo mucho, que era algunos de los más bajos miembros de una familia real de algún pequeño reino sin mucha importancia.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí!? Si los que te buscan me llegan a atrapar, me mataran-dijo Crocodile mientras se ponía de pie y miraba duramente a Doflamingo-. Me has metido en un lío...

-Cálmate "dulzura"... No pasará nada, a menos que me saques de quicio...-y Doflamingo tomo otro trago de vino.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué?-soltó Crocodile mientras volvía a sentarse- Dime ¿Por qué no llevas puesto el traje que usan todos ustedes? Y aquel estúpido peinado...

-Porque, por el momento, no soy uno de ellos-confeso Doflamingo con amargura.

-No entiendo...

-Solo... Solo quiero, quisiera, poder hacer algo al respecto-musito el rubio mirando con cierta frustración la botella de vino que sostenía con su mano derecha. Hablaba como si estuviera a solas-. Tú... ¿Qué haces para vivir? ¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto en un intento para cambiar el tema.

-Estábamos hablando de ti...

-¿Qué más quieres saber entonces?

-¿Por qué dices "ya no ser uno de ellos"? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Pasó algo malo contigo y ahora quieres ser un simple "mortal"? ¿O solo querías follar un rato con uno de "mi especie"?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas... Mejor responde a las mías primero, luego te contaré más sobre tu querido servidor, ¿quieres?-decreto Doflamingo adoptando una pose más relajada y entonando una voz más confiada-. Vamos, Croco...

Crocodile miro fijamente al bronceado rubio que le sonreía con arrogancia. Dio un pesado suspiro de fastidio.

Mientras tanto, en un barco del otro lado del Red Line...

-Señor Rocinante, ya estamos cerca de llegar a la isla de Flevance, nos tomara unos 20 minutos más y estaremos arribando al puerto.

-Vaya, bien, muchas gracias por comunicármelo.

"Unos 20 minutos más..." pensó Rocinante sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Realmente comenzaba a sentir una tremenda ola de nervios.

El rubio comenzó a caminar por un buen rato por toda la cubierta en un gesto para relajar su ansiedad.  
Para la ocasión se había puesto una túnica color negro con bordados en color guinda y unas sencillas sandalias.  
Pronto se detuvo en la proa del barco y se recargo sobre esta.  
Miraba atento el horizonte, esperando a ver poco a poco la isla a lo lejos.  
Su mente estaba hecha un caos:  
Tenía la euforia de volver a ver los padres de Law y poder cumplir su promeso con ellos pero... Luego llegaba la terrible culpa; se sentía sucio y demasiado indigno al recordar que, hace unas horas, había vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales con Law.  
Un miedo le invadió al imaginarse la escena en la cual llegaría frente a la familia Trafalgar, le preguntaran sobre qué cosas había vivido Law a su lado y Rocinante, inevitablemente, pensara sobre los encuentros íntimos que tuvo con él.

-Agh... Maldita sea ¿¡Por qué rayos lo hice...!?-soltó Rocinante en voz alta y con un exagerado tono de frustración mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso-Law había llegado a su lado con un aire de indiferencia. El muchacho llevaba una sencilla bata color negro con bordados amarillos.

-¡Law!-y Rocinante se sobresaltó. Tomo un respiro y cuando se tranquilizó miro con cierto recelo al muchacho moreno-. Lo dices tan fácil...

-Mira, no es la gran cosa. En la madrugada estuviste de acuerdo, no titubeaste mucho para ello-declaro Law con seriedad mientras también dirigía su vista hacia el horizonte-. No entiendo porque te avergüenzas después de todo lo que ha pasado...

-Porque me sigue apenando...

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas? No te ruborizo entonces, te agrado hacerlo. De hecho, fue un gran placer para ambos...

Rocinante sintió un arrebato de frustración rencor contra Law. Ya había caído en cuenta que solo sería una clase de "desahogo sexual" para ese muchacho moreno de frías expresiones, solo había sido el compañero perfecto para dejar salir su necesidad sexual.  
El mismo lo había mencionado antes de hacerlo: "Solo será un encuentro y ya"  
Pero, a pesar de todo, aún no podía aceptarlo del todo; rastros de su ingenuidad y blandos sentimientos seguían ahí.

-Parece que nunca lograremos simpatizar en nuestras formas de ver las cosas...-declaro Rocinante con cierta frialdad.

-Rocinante, yo...-y Law volteo a ver al alto rubio con una expresión extraña: Como si sintiera culpa y como si tuviera algo muy importante que decir.

-Señor Rocinante, en unos minutos arribaremos al puerto de Flevance, ya estamos tramitando todos los permisos para nuestra llegada-y un escolta irrumpió para informar a Rocinante. El rubio reacciono impresionado; en efecto, ya se podía ver claramente la isla de Flevance.

-Muchas gracias. Un favor... No quisiera que nuestra llegada fuera muy llamativa, quiero mantener todo lo más reservado posible, ¿sí?-pidió el joven noble con una expresión pasmada y nerviosa.

-Entendido señor.

-Bien... Creo que, iré a prepararme para lo que viene... ¿Law?

El muchacho de cabello negro se había quedado completamente quieto con una expresión que evidenciaba un ligero impacto; sus ojos grises se mantenían fijos en los edificios lejanos.

-¿Estas bien?-y el rubio coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro del joven moreno.

-Sí...-respondió con voz baja. Rocinante pudo sentir que su compañero temblaba ligeramente.

-Todo saldrá bien, estarás con tu familia de nuevo-dijo el rubio con voz más tranquila y comprensiva y después de unos segundos retiro la mano del hombro de Law-, y todo esto terminará al fin...

Law seguía con la vista fija en la ciudad. Algo muy problemático ocurría en su interior.  
Había vuelto a casa, en verdad, había regresado.  
¿Había sido un milagro? Habría que analizarlo...  
Había sido un milagro que Rocinante se fijara en él, que decidiera ayudarlo en todo lo posible; eso había sido una especie de milagro, sin él no hubiera tenido oportunidad de escapar tan rápido de aquel infierno que proclamaba ser peor cada día.  
Tal vez los padres de la familia Donquixote lo habrían ayudado tarde o temprano pero, para que eso hubiera ocurrido, quien sabe cuánto tiempo habría tenido que pasar...  
Incluso en aquel aspecto tan íntimo, como su primera vez teniendo sexo, Rocinante había sido su cómplice.  
Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan lento... Todo había sido surreal, difícil de creer...  
Ahora llegaba a él una emoción incómoda: Una extraña ansiedad y miedo.  
Una vez que llegara a casa, tendría que contarle todo lo ocurrido a su familia (aún no estaba seguro si omitiría algunos detalles demasiados escabrosos para sus padres), recibiría todas las atenciones y afecto que tanto hicieron falta, regresaría a su vieja habitación, volvería a abrazar a su hermanita, volvería a ver a sus amigos y finalmente le diría adiós para siempre a ese alto y torpe rubio llamado Rocinante.

"Decirle adiós..." Law reflexiono en especial sobre esa frase. El despedirse de Rocinante nunca le había parecido una idea que le perturbara de algún modo, no hasta este día.  
Sentía un vergonzoso sentimiento de temor a decirle adiós; por increíble que le pareciera se había acostumbrado, de cierto modo, a su presencia.

Y lejos de ahí, del otro lado del mundo, en una habitación de motel...

-Y así fue como termine aquí-Crocodile había terminado de narrar sus desventuras a Doflamingo-. Ahora estoy igual que tú varado en la vida, como idiota. Estaré en esta isla hasta que consiga los suficientes recursos para comenzar de nuevo...

-Vaya... Tú necesitas dinero, yo necesito encontrar que hacer con mi nueva vida... ¿Qué coincidencia, no?-soltó Doflamingo sarcásticamente mientras abría otra botella de vino.

-Yo diría que fue un golpe de suerte, muy preciso y oportuno...-dijo Crocodile con un tono de voz muy suave y pretencioso, casi sonaba como si estuviera coqueteando. Se acercó al rubio y apunto su garfio a las gafas de Doflamingo-. Entonces... ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ah... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Oficialmente no soy un dragón celestial; tuve ciertos problemas por culpa de un humano al que hice mi esclavo, me costó mi título...-y suspiro amargamente-. Mi madre quiere que rehaga mi vida, quiere que respete a los humanos, quiere que cambie para bien... En verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero... No puedo vivir de ese modo, no podré estar encerrado y estando en una estática tranquilidad, no... Ya lo comprobé.

-¿Entonces qué harás?-inquirió Crocodile mientras apartaba su metálico garfio del rostro de Doflamingo.

-Pues huir contigo, ¿Qué más?

Crocodile escrudiño el rostro de Doflamingo. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a sentir dudas sobre esa idea.

-¿Y estas seguro de poder conseguir el suficiente dinero para poder huir de esa vida?

-Ya veremos...

-¡No puedes dejarlo a la suerte!-espeto Crocodile -¡¿A qué crees que estamos jugando!? Si quieres hacer algo en serio, debes planearlo bien.

-Ya cálmate, claro que lo obtendré. No soy un imbécil-contesto el rubio con cierto enojo-. No puedo vivir sin lujos, ¿crees que me conformaría viviendo en sitios como esta basura?-decreto el rubio despectivamente-. No... En si es una vergüenza tener que admitir mi nueva condición, sería el colmo si tuviera que rebajarme a vivir una vida sin dinero ni comodidades...

-En verdad eres alguien muy fastidioso...-dijo Crocodile sin dejar de ver a Doflamingo mientras comenzaba a pensar que tal vez sería más difícil de lo que pensó el convivir con ese rubio que seguía tomando tragos amargos de vino.

Y un gran barco era bienvenido al puerto de Flevance. Rocinante y Law bajaban con paso lento la rampa de madera que habían dispuesto para conectar el navío con el puerto.  
Law tenía una fría y seria expresión a pesar de sentir un nudo en el estómago; estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Señor Rocinante, un carruaje está listo para llevarlo a donde desee...

-Sí, esto... Law, ¿sabes cómo llegar, no? ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? El joven Trafalgar le dirá las direcciones.

Y los escoltas preguntaron rápidamente al muchacho de cabello negro hacia dónde dirigirse. Al cabo de unos segundos el par de jóvenes subieron al carruaje y un tenso silencio reino en la cabina.  
Rocinante había estado mirando por la ventanilla del lado izquierdo; observo que muchos edificios eran de un estilo arquitectónico muy elaborado, antiguo y elegante.  
La ciudad realmente era bonita; solo había visitado la isla de Sabaody y, en definitiva, aquel lugar se quedaba corto en belleza comparado con Flevance.  
Igualmente, veía con atención a la gente que caminaba por las calles...  
Se imaginaba como sería vivir en una ciudad como esa.

-Parece que te diviertes...-musito Law de repente. El muchacho tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba estoico a Rocinante.

-Es una ciudad muy bonita y tranquila al parecer. La gente se ve muy feliz en las calles, imagino que aquí no se frecuentan las visitar por parte de los dragones celestiales...

-Afortunadamente no.

-Entonces tiene sentido ver tanta tranquilidad en las calles. Me alegra que sea así-y Rocinante volvió a dirigir su mirada de iris color naranja hacia la ventana por unos segundos hasta que dijo:-Me pregunto qué será lo primero que dirán tus padres al verte...

-Preguntaran sobre la clase de ropa rara que traigo puesta-soltó Law sarcásticamente mientras volteaba por su ventana del lado derecho.

Rocinante soltó una risa nerviosa. Esa pequeña burla había relajado demasiado el ambiente.

-Puedes ser muy gracioso cuando quieres-comento Rocinante sonriendo débilmente-. Nunca me había esperado tal respuesta, ¿en verdad es rara esta ropa?

-Sí.

-Law...

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas nervioso, cierto?

Y el carruaje finalmente se detuvo. Los dos se quedaron completamente quietos.  
Habían llegado...  
Law de nuevo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.  
Rocinante sintió un vuelco en el estómago, comenzó a sentir nervios que se evidenciaron en un ligero sudor en sus manos y frente.  
Tocaron la puerta del carruaje y Rocinante abrió con cuidado.

-Señor Rocinante, hemos llegado, ¿puedo ayudarle a bajar?

-No, gracias...-y el rubio salió del transporte. Sin embargo Law se mantuvo unos segundos más dentro de este-. Law, todo estará bien, ¿no? Ya por fin estarán juntos de nuevo, es todo lo que importa. Vamos...-y le tendió una pálida mano para invitarlo a salir.

Law volteo a ver a Rocinante con cierta molestia ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable!?  
El muchacho moreno salió por su cuenta del carruaje y, tomando un respiro hondo, se plantó delante de la cerca de su casa.  
Era una casa de dos niveles, color blanca. Era muy bonita, justo como el resto de la ciudad, con el mismo estilo colonial y elegante.  
Una gran ventana dejaba vislumbrar un poco de la sala de estar de la familia.  
En la cerca de hierro, a un lado de la puerta de entrada, había un buzón con el apellido de la familia.

Law coloco su mano derecha sobre la puerta y empujo suavemente; estaba abierta para suerte.

-Pasa... No te quedes ahí parado.

-Sí, ya voy...

Y el rubio fue tras el moreno con paso apresurado. El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza y rapidez. Y llego el momento en que Law toco el pequeño timbre de la casa que estaba al costado izquierdo. Una melodía se alcanzó a escuchar.

-Tal vez estén en el hospital...-murmuro Law para sí mismo. Y de pronto su corazón volvió a agitarse demasiado al oír que alguien se aproximaba a abrir la puerta.

Y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Una niña de aproximadamente once años de edad, con cabello castaño claro (atado en dos coletas) y vestida con un vestido color blanco, se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. El rostro de la niña se quedó en una intensa expresión de asombro que pronto se tornó en una intensa expresión de felicidad extrema que hizo que sus ojos castaños soltaran lágrimas.

-¡LAW!-y la pequeña se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano-¡HERMANO!

-Lami...-musito Law con demasiada conmoción que no podía concebir un tono de voz más alto. El joven también comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana. No podía creer que estuviera de nuevo junto a ella.

-¡¿Estás bien!? ¡¿No estas herido!? ¡Te extrañe tanto, hermano...!-decía Lami veloz y preocupadamente sin dejar de llorar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-respondió Law con voz suave mientras separaba un poco a su hermana para que comprobara su estado-¿Lo ves? No me ha pasado nada malo...

-Me alegra tanto...-y la niña le brindo una amplia y cálida sonrisa. De nuevo Lami abrazo a Law por unos segundos.

Rocinante observo completamente conmovido la escena. Un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al igual que los hermanos Trafalgar; rápidamente limpio su rostro y trato de contener más lágrimas.  
Tenía un nudo en la garganta; sentía una enorme felicidad al ver a Law sonreír genuinamente de nuevo, al oírlo hablar con esa jovialidad que nunca pensó escuchar en él...

-Disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Lami de repente por encima del hombro de Law. La niña miraba consternada al alto rubio que los miraba atentamente.

-Ah... Yo... Pues...-balbuceo Rocinante completamente nervioso y tomado por sorpresa.

-Él es Rocinante Donquixote-intervino Law separándose de su hermana-. Él me ayudo a volver, Lami.

-¡¿En serio!?-exclamo la niña mirando impresionada al rubio-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-y Lami se dirigió a él con entusiasmo y, debido a la gran altura de Rocinante, la niña abrazo el talle de sus largas piernas-. Le agradezco mucho haber ayudado a mi hermano, en serio... Mis padres y yo volveremos a ser felices gracias a que usted trajo a Law de vuelta a casa.

Y esta vez Rocinante no pudo contenerse y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Una tímida sonrisa se creó en su rostro y su respiración empezaba a afectarse debido a los sollozos que trataba de controlar. Law esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, mirando con indulgencia la escena y observando como Rocinante se derrumbaba ante la ternura y agradecimiento de Lami.

-Basta Lami, harás que se deshidrate por llorar demasiado-comento Law en su tono medio sarcástico especial.

-¿Eh? ¡No llore más, señor Rocinante! ¡Por favor!-pidió Lami separándose del rubio.

-Descuiden, estoy bien-balbuceo Rocinante mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas y algo de mucosa-. No tienes que agradecerme nada, Law debía volver con su familia.

Lami le sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos, pasen a casa...

Y los tres pasaron a la sala de estar. La estancia contaba con tres sofás: Uno grande y alargado donde fácil pudieran estar tres personas, otro mediano para dos personas y otro individual. Rocinante tomo asiento en el grande y Law en el sillón mediano junto a Lami.  
Había un par de muebles de madera muy bonitos: uno pequeño en donde descansaban varias fotografías de la familia y un estante que muchos libros en él.  
En una pared colgaba un reloj de péndulo que llamaba mucho la atención.  
Había una chimenea también, y encima de esta, se encontraban un par de reconocimientos y trofeos.

-Tengo que llamar a nuestros padres, Law, no creerán que estas aquí...

-Lami, no creo que debas hablarles por el momento, deben de estar ocupados en el hospital-dijo Law con calma-. Por cierto, ¿Estás sola? ¿No hay nadie cuidándote?

-Sí, el día de hoy no pudo venir la niñera, pero...

-Vaya...-soltó Law con aire despectivo.

-No te preocupes hermano, no pasa nada, solo estaba en mi cuarto haciendo deberes, solo sería por una hora, mamá iba a regresar temprano por eso mismo. ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Hermano, deben de saber de inmediato que estas aquí! Ellos...-y Lami de repente el semblante alegre de la niña se fue entristeciendo debido a un amargo recuerdo-. Ellos dijeron que, si algún día tú volvías a casa, vendrían lo más pronto posible...

-Lami...

-¡Así que tengo que llamarlos!-animándose en un instante. Lami se acercó a una mesita donde estaban una lámpara y un den den mushi.

-Creo que será mejor si hablo yo... ¿Me permites, Lami?-y su hermana le tendió dicho aparato, Law marco y enseguida sintió como su pulso volvía a acelerarse debido a la ansiedad de volver a escuchar la voz de sus padres-. Iré a la cocina, espero no les moleste...

Y el muchacho de cabello negro se retiró de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia

"Buenas tardes, habla la doctora Elizabeth Trafalgar, ¿puedo ayudarle?" una femenina y amable voz salió del den den mushi. Law sintió un vuelvo en el corazón al escucharla. Que felicidad era poder volver a oír esa maternal voz.

-Habla Law...

Y hubo unos segundos de silencio. Unos sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar, su madre estaba sumamente conmocionada.

-No lo puedo creer... Eres tú...-musito la mujer con la voz quebrada por el intenso sentimiento de felicidad-. Cariño... ¿¡te encuentras bien!?

-Sí, acabo de llegar a casa.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Voy enseguida! Tu padre...-su voz seguía escuchándose un poco distorsionada por su respiración alterada-. No lo creerá... Iremos ahora mismo...

-No te preocupes, no deberían dejar sus pendientes, estoy bien, podremos vernos más tarde...

-Hijo, no lo entiendes... Esto... Esto ha sido lo único que hemos deseado desde aquel día...-y un fuerte sollozo salió de ella-. Gracias a dios estás bien, Law, te extrañe tanto... No tienes idea de cuánto deseábamos que un milagro así sucediera...-y de repente hizo una pausa de unos segundos, al parecer trataba de recobrar la calma y finalmente dijo-. Tengo que ir a informarle a tu padre, nos veremos dentro de poco...

Y la llamada termino. Law sonrió tiernamente y suspiro con alivio. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y volvió a la sala de estar.  
Rocinante se encontraba de pie, mirando las fotografías familiares con entusiasmo mientras Lami le contaba anécdotas relacionadas a los días en que fueron tomadas esas fotos y comentaba lo gracioso y raro que lucía el peinado que llevaba el rubio.  
No quiso interrumpir la escena y decidió ir a su habitación.  
Y llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, abrió y se encontró con la misma imagen que recordaba:  
Su cama, con sabanas de un azul marino, estaba bien tendida y pulcra.  
Su escritorio del lado izquierdo del cuarto, los mismos libros y cuadernos seguían ahí.  
Reviso uno de los cajones del escritorio y encontró su billetera; por suerte tenía algunos berries para gastar en ella.  
La misma mesita de noche en donde descansaban su reloj despertador, el retrato de su familia y su viejo den den mushi.  
Y finalmente miro su armario. Por fin se pondría ropa completamente a su gusto.  
Rápidamente se quitó la bata negra y se vistió con un par de pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una sudadera con la parte del torso de color amarillo y mangas en color negro, se colocó un par de botines negros y por último un gorro de tela un tanto esponjosa de color blanco con algunas manchas oscuras. Se guardó la billetera en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.  
Por fin se sentía realmente cómodo, se miró en el largo espejo con el que contaba su armario y sintió un arrebato de alegría juvenil que solo duro unos segundos hasta que volvió a adoptar una actitud relajada y madura.  
De repente escucho un grito que provino de abajo, enseguida salió de la habitación y al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró a Rocinante tirado en el piso y con un vaso de agua tirado sobre él.

-¿Está bien señor Rocinante?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Supongo que estoy algo torpe por los nervios... Nunca había estado en una casa así, realmente me fascina todo, su familia es genial-dijo Rocinante mientras sonreía con cierta timidez.

Lami le ayudo a ponerse de pie y fue a traerle otro vaso de agua.

-Cálmate un poco...-le dijo Law sin mirarlo directamente. El muchacho volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá de antes-Terminaras echándote los muebles encima por tu torpeza.

-Sí, sí... Oh...-y el rubio se quedó mirando fijamente a Law debido a la nueva vestimenta que llevaba.

-Deja eso, no quiero que Lami te vea mirándome así...-dijo Law con un deje de molestia y vergüenza al darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Lo siento! En serio, no era mi inten...

Y Lami volvió, con un vaso de agua y una bandeja con galletas de distintas clases.

-Pensé que tal vez les gustaría merendar algo mientras esperamos a papá y mamá-y la niña ofreció primero al rubio.

-Muchas gracias...-y Rocinante tomo una pequeña galleta redonda de vainilla.

-Law, ¿Pudiste hablar con ellos?

-Hable con mamá, dijo que vendría lo más rápido a pesar de que le dije que no se preocupara...

-¡Te dije que estarían demasiado felices por volver a verte! Estoy segura de que llegaran pron...

Y la puerta principal se abrió.  
Una mujer de cabello castaño claro peinado en una trenza, vestida con una blusa rosada con un ligero escote y una falda en color azul marino, había abierto la puerta. Tenía sus labios pintados de color rojo y los ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color gris que Law. Con ella venía un hombre que parecía la versión madura de Law, tenía el mismo cabello negro y casi con el mismo corte, las diferencias eran que ese hombre portaba unos discretos lentes de aumento y tenía un ligero bigote y barba en su rostro. Vestía con una camisa de color amarillo muy claro y una corbata negra a juego con sus pantalones oscuros.  
Los padres de Law habían llegado a casa.

-¡LAW!-exclamaron casi al unísono y su madre fue la primera en llegar ante él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Law la abrazo igualmente. Duraron alrededor de unos minutos juntos.

-Creo que mi padre también quiere verme-musito Law con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es solo que...-balbuceo la mujer mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que había sacado de su bata blanca-. Mírate, mi amor, estas aquí... No es un sueño, en verdad estás en casa...-y luego acaricio con cariño la mejilla izquierda de su hijo para después tomar asiento a su lado.

Law se puso de pie para abrazar a su padre. Su padre le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. El abrazo fue igual de fuerte y emotivo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? ¿No estas herido?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero aun así quisiera que fueras a una revisión después, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro...-y Law pensó con cierta ansiedad que tal vez si necesitaría un buen chequeo médico después de haber tenido un encuentro íntimo sin protección alguna esta madrugada.

Y en ese momento los padres notaron la presencia de Rocinante, ambos se quedaron confusos y algo sorprendidos. La señora Trafalgar parecía algo apenada mientras que el padre miraba completamente intrigado al rubio, luego puso atención en el extraño peinado y fue entonces que recordó a ese muchacho.

-Tú...-y el padre comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

-Padre, él es Rocinante Donquixote-intervino Law con tranquilidad-. Él fue el que me ayudo a volver.

-Así que... Lo que dijo en aquella situación... Lo cumplió...

Y el señor Trafalgar se acercó a Rocinante. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos. El rubio seguía sentado en el sofá. El rostro del joven noble se había puesto en su máximo punto de nervios y su cuerpo temblaba demasiado.

-Se lo agradezco tanto... Nunca podremos pagar este enorme milagro que ha hecho por Law y nosotros... Tiene mi eterna gratitud-dijo el señor Trafalgar con voz clara y llena de esa gratitud que proclamaba sentir para con Rocinante.

-Muchas gracias señor...

-Usted nos ha devuelto la felicidad, en serio...

-Me alegra oír eso señor, realmente me alegra. Y no tiene que hablarme de esa manera tan formal, puede llamarme por mi nombre, no es problema...

Y en unos segundos más, la madre de Law también se había aproximado al rubio para abrazarlo y agradecerle el haber salvado a su hijo.  
El rostro de Rocinante se ruborizo bastante en ese momento. Nunca lo había abrazado otra mujer que no fuera su madre. Y para aumentar más su pena, pudo percibir perfectamente los atributos femeninos de la madre de Law; definitivamente tenía un cuerpo más curvilíneo que el de su madre.

-Madre, temo que lo estas apenando demasiado, Rocinante es algo emotivo...

-¡Oh lo siento mucho!-y la mujer se separó de este-. No sabe cuánto agradezco su ayuda...

Rocinante tomo unos segundos para recobrarse, cuando se sintió más estable le brindo una amplia sonrisa a los padres de Law.

-No hay nada que agradecer, les había prometido que haría lo posible para que su hijo estuviera a salvo y, afortunadamente, pudimos lograr que regresara a su libertad... Es lo que se tenía que hacer. Law tenía que regresar con ustedes, eso era el orden natural de las cosas...

-Es usted muy amable joven Rocinante-le dijo la madre de Law sonriéndole dulcemente-. Es una persona con un gran corazón, en verdad.

-Mi esposa tiene razón, eres un gran muchacho-corroboro el señor Trafalgar sonriéndole con confianza y cruzando los brazos-, no tienes por qué apenarte con nosotros, tienes nuestra total confianza y respeto de ahora en adelante.

-Muchas gracias señor, muchas gracias señora-y Rocinante hizo una honorable reverencia con la cabeza.

-Y además eres un muchacho muy formal-comento el padre-. No nos hemos presentado apropiadamente aun, mi nombre es Edward Trafalgar, puedes llamarme como gustes.

-Puede llamarme Elizabeth, joven Rocinante.

-Oh no, no podría llamarle por su nombre, señora, sería demasiado atrevido de mi parte...

-De hecho-dijo Law con cierto desagrado ante la idea de oír al rubio llamar por su nombre a su madre-. No quisiera que te hablara de esa manera...

-Oh vamos, cariño, no es nada-y la mujer soltó una risita al ver el rostro de su hijo con una ligera mueca de desaprobación.

-¡Y a mí ya sabes que puedes llamarme Lami, Roci!-exclamo la pequeña que había estado observando la escena completamente conmocionada en silencio.

-Veo que ya estuvo hablando con mi hija-dijo Edward Trafalgar divertido.

-¡Oye Roci! ¿Te quedaras con nosotros hoy?-pregunto Lami de repente.

-Oh, bueno yo no había pensado en eso...-balbuceo el rubio llevando una mano a su cabello como un gesto de nerviosismo.

-No sería mucho pero podría quedarse a cenar esta noche, sería una pequeña muestra de toda nuestra gratitud-declaro Edward Trafalgar-. Mi esposa cocina de maravilla, ¿no cariño?

-Basta Edward, hace mucho que no hago gran cosa en la cocina-admitió Elizabeth riéndose suavemente-. Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y he requerido de servicios de comida, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en preparar algo delicioso para ti...

-¡Yo te puedo ayudar mamá!-exclamo Lami con entusiasmo.

-Y puedes quedarte a dormir en el cuarto de Law-continuo el señor Trafalgar.

-¡¿Qué!?-soltó Law mirando extrañado a su padre.

-¿Qué te sucede, hijo? No deberías reaccionar así, el joven Rocinante después de todo fue quien...

-Descuide, señor-se apresuró a decir Rocinante al imaginar lo que Law estaría pensando en esos momentos-. Puedo buscar alojamiento en la ciudad o puedo ir a mi barco, está en el puerto, no quiero molestarlos...

-Para nada, Law y tú pueden compartir habitación, no quisiéramos que te molestaras en salir una vez que termines de cenar y se rompiera esa sensación de comodidad, ¿no es así, querida?

-Así es, sería demasiado molesto que te fueras después de eso, además... Quisiera hablar un poco contigo el día de mañana, claro, si no te molesta.

-Igual yo, si no les molesta, quisiera hablar contigo y Law-agrego Edward Trafalgar-. Mañana, ya que estén sin el peso del viaje y la llegada...

-Por supuesto que no, no hay problema...-contesto el rubio con un ligero tono de inseguridad.

-Está decidido, no te preocupes por nada, Roci, siéntete como en casa, por favor.

Y Law miro con cierta intriga a Rocinante quien sonreía entre medio amable y nervioso a sus padres y a su hermana. La verdad era que solo le había sorprendido esa decisión por parte de sus padres, no había sido una expresión de desacuerdo después de todo...

Y mientras tanto del otro lado del Red Line.

-Entonces, ¿eso harás?

-Sí...

-¿Estas completamente seguro?

-Sí...

-No estaría tan seguro... Aún pareces tener demasiado afecto por tu familia, ¿podrás con eso?

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso, ¿entendido?-soltó molesto-. Esto es otra etapa de la vida, ¿no? Dejar el nido y esas estupideces...

Crocodile estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando con dureza a Doflamingo, quien estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. El rubio ya tenía una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Aún tienes una visión restringida, aún te queda por recorrer un largo camino, un camino que, al menos por esta ruta que pretendes tomar junto a mí, será duro y lleno de obstáculos que nunca habrás imaginado en tu anterior vida tan fácil...

-Lo intentaré... Haré que vuelva a ser tan fácil para mí...

-Me das risa... Al menos admiro tu determinación-y Crocodile se puso de pie para acercarse a Doflamingo-. Aunque consigas una buena suma de dinero, tarde o temprano se acabará, en especial por el tipo de vida que quieres tener acá abajo. El dinero no será eterno y tendremos que conseguir la manera de conseguir más y, para ese entonces, tu familia ya no estará ahí para ayudarte, ¿lo entiendes? Nunca habías experimentado lo que es vivir acá abajo, será el doble de duro para ti...

-Tú y yo nos abriremos paso de alguna forma en este asqueroso mundo, somos socios en esto, ¿no?

-Por ahora...

-No me desanimes-dijo el rubio de las gafas con un tono burlón aunque sabía perfectamente que eso podría fácilmente ocurrir tarde o temprano-. Aunque tú me dejes de lado un día, ya habré tenido mi primera probada de la "vida real" ¿No? Una muy buena probada...-y Doflamingo tomo la barbilla de Crocodile y le planto un apasionado beso que el otro le devolvió con la misma intensidad.

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?-comento el tipo del garfio con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba con cierto aprecio al rubio.

-Me lo han dicho un par de veces...-y Doflamingo abrió la puerta-. Entonces, me esperaras en ese sitio, ¿Cómo lo acordamos?

-Sí, en ese lugar.

-De acuerdo...-y el rubio salió de la estancia.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de Flevance, en la casa de la familia Trafalgar...

-Lo siento, tengo que regresar un par de horas al hospital, regresare para la cena-anunció el señor Trafalgar a su familia-. Por cierto, hijo, cuando veníamos para acá pudimos ver a tus amigos, me imagino que también querrás verlos de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que sí...

-Bien, regreso para la cena-y el padre salió de casa con paso apresurado.

-Law, podrías ir a ver a tus amigos-sugirió su madre mientras se quitaba su bata de médico y la colgaba en un perchero que tenían casi cerca de la salida de la sala de estar-. Y de paso podrías llevar a Rocinante a ver un poco de la ciudad, así podrían pasar bien el tiempo hasta la cena.

-Ah... Sí, claro...

-¿¡Puedo ir yo también!?-pregunto Lami deseosa de acompañarlos.

-No lo veo conveniente cariño, Law debe de querer ver de nuevo también a sus amigos y probablemente hablen de cosas de muchachos...

-No te preocupes Lami, volveré pronto. Te traeré una sorpresa-y Law sonrió a su hermana guiñándole un ojo-. Bien, vamos-le indico a Rocinante.

Y el par de muchachos salieron de la casa.

-Oye Law... No quiero que te sientas presionado, sobre eso de compartir habitación, sabes que puedo ir a otro lugar, solo es cuestión de hablarlo seriamente con tus padres y...

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí... Por cierto, ¿no quieres comprarte otra clase de ropa?

-Eh, no había pensado en eso...

-Más tarde hará algo de frío, sería mejor prevenirse. Vamos, iremos primero por tu ropa y luego iremos a saludar a mis compañeros.

Y caminaron hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad, donde montones de gente caminaban y paseaban plácidamente entre las tiendas, puestos de comida y plazas para descansar.  
Un pequeño inconveniente llego a incomodar la situación:  
Todo el mundo volteaba a ver a Rocinante sin disimulo, algunos lo miraban con dejes despectivos, otros con expresiones de asombro puro debido a su altura, extraño peinado y ropa demasiada rara para el tipo de ropa que se acostumbraba en Flevance y otros simplemente parecían reírse por lo bajo de su peinado.

-No dejes que te incomoden... Gente idiota hay donde sea-dijo Law al notar que Rocinante no dejaba de tocarse el cabello.

-Pero...

-Mira, podemos entrar aquí, vamos...

Y entraron en una tienda de ropa exclusiva para hombres. No tardaron mucho para que Rocinante eligiera un suéter de tres colores: Tenía el cuello en forma de "v" en color naranja, la parte de los hombros y parte superior del pecho en color blanco, luego le seguía una gruesa línea naranja (que también continuaba en los brazos) y toda la parte restante del torso y mangas en un suave color amarillo donde se marcaba una líneas que daban textura.  
Se puso un par de pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos café oscuro.  
Y finalmente tomó un gorro-capucha en color guinda para cubrir su peinado y así acabar temporalmente con la pena provocada por su peinado.  
La combinación de colores no era armoniosa, una vez más evidenciaba su crianza en un mundo lleno de ropa extravagante donde poco importaba el aspecto raro.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Si a ti te agrada, está bien. No hay porque preguntar mi opinión. Vamos, no quisiera llegar muy tarde.

Rocinante pago sus prendas y salieron del establecimiento. Llevaba su vieja ropa en una bolsa que le habían dado en la tienda.  
Caminaron más, ahora el rubio iba con plena seguridad y tranquilidad.  
Llegaron frente a una casa de dos niveles, a diferencia de la casa de la familia Trafalgar, esta no contaba con una cerca, así que Law rápidamente toco el timbre a un lado de la puerta.

-Espero que sea la comida...-se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

Y un joven, más o menos de la edad de Law, abrió la puerta. El muchacho llevaba un gorro azul que cubría perfectamente los costados su cabeza, tenía un pompón rojo en la parte superior y contaba con una gruesa visera que parecía ocultar a propósito y efectivamente sus ojos. Arriba de la visera estaba la palabra "penguin". Iba vestido con una gran y suelta sudadera de un percudido color blanco.  
El muchacho, cuya boca era el único modo de interpretar sus expresiones, sonrió plácidamente.

-¡LAW!-exclamo con euforia mientras le daba un abrazo y unas fuertes palmadas en las espaldas.

-Hey Penguin, cuidado que me asfixias...-soltó Law sonriendo discretamente.

-¡SHACHI! ¡BAJA RÁPIDO!-soltó el chico llamado Penguin dirigiendo su cara hacia el interior de su casa.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-grito a lo lejos otro voz de muchacho.

-¡Tu solo baja, flojo...! ¡Viejo, es un milagro!-dijo volviendo a dirigir a Law-¡Te echamos mucho de menos, creí que...!

-¿Qué pasa?

El otro joven había bajado. Era un muchacho de cabello naranja que le llegaba a la base del cuello, llevaba un par de lentes oscuros y un gorro que parecía una burbuja desinflada de color verde pistache y una visera en un deslavado color rojo.  
También llevaba una gran y floja sudadera del mismo color de Penguin.

 

-¡LAW!-y el muchacho llamado Shachi también abrazo a Law con energía-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nuestro Law regreso! ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte con bien!

-¿Y qué? ¿Cómo la han pasado?-pregunto Law para cambiar de tema. Se había puesto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Uh viejo, si supieras!-exclamo Shachi-¡He tenido serios problemas con el estudio!

-Ya está a punto de reprobar el curso-comento Penguin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota tú también estas teniendo problemas con el curso! Pues sí, es cierto... Pero, ahora que Law regreso, podré tomar asesorías con él, ¿no es así? ¡Con tu supervisión volveré al juego!

-Tenlo por seguro-respondió Law con plena convicción de sus conocimientos sobre medicina y cuidados médicos. Shachi y Penguin estudiaban para ser enfermeros, así que para él no era un problema todo lo que ellos tenían aun por estudiar.

-Oye viejo, ¿ya comiste? Pedimos algo de comida, ¿no quieres quedarte?-invito Penguin- Estábamos jugando "Liga de leyendas" allá arriba...

-No, gracias chicos, en serio. Pero tengo una cena con mi familia en un rato, además quiero ir a comprarle algo a Lami...

-Oye...-y Penguin se acercó a Law para susurrarle-¿Te acompaña?-pregunto el chico apuntando a Rocinante que estaba a un par de metro de ellos.

-Oh... Sí, ¡Rocinante, ven!-y el rubio hizo una expresión de nerviosa incomodidad pero se acercó a ellos.

-Mucho gusto, Rocinante Donquixote-saludo el rubio tendiéndole la mano a cada uno de los amigos de Law.

-Saben, él fue que me ayudo a volver-comento Law como una manera de relajar el ambiente incomodo que se sentía debido a las expresiones confundidas de Shachi y Penguin.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Sí, agradézcanle a él que pueden volver a tener quien salve sus traseros en la escuela-bromeo Law.

-¡No juegues...! ¡Eres un héroe, viejo!-exclamaron Shachi y Penguin mientras le daban pequeños golpes que para ellos eran muestras de afecto y camaradería-¡Muchas gracias por traer a Law de regreso a casa!

-No... No hay de qué...-contesto el rubio riéndose con cierta timidez pero con una enorme satisfacción interna.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, los veo luego chicos...-se despidió Law dándose media vuelta.

-¡Hasta luego! ¡De nuevo, que bien que hayas regresado!-exclamaron el par de amigos.

Y Law y Rocinante se alejaron de la casa para regresar a la casa del primero.

-Tus amigos parecen muy buenas personas...

-Lo son, son geniales, hubiera querido estar más tiempo con ellos, pero luego será...

-Me gustaron mucho sus gorros, ustedes tres parecen ponerse de acuerdo en llevar gorros llamativos.

-Por eso te dije que no te preocuparas por tu aspecto, da igual lo que la gente diga del aspecto de uno...

-Ahora lo entiendo...-y Rocinante sonrió-. Por cierto, ¿qué le vas a comprar a Lami? También quisiera regalarle algo.

-Solo iba llevarle una caja de chocolates especiales, le gustan mucho unos que tienen una cereza dentro. No tengo mucho dinero para comprarle algo más...

-¿Me puedes decir qué clase de cosas le podrían gustar?

-Claro...

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, en un lujoso hotel de la isla Sabaody.

-¡Señor Doflamingo!-exclamaron un par de guardias al verlo llegar al lobby del hotel.

-¿Saben dónde está mi madre?-cuestiono el rubio sin detenerse.

-Sí señor, está en el restaurante junto con el señor Donquixote...

Y esto hizo que Doflamingo detuviera su andar. Hizo una fugaz mueca de desagrado y tomo rumbo hacia su habitación.

-Infórmenle a mi madre que estoy en mi cuarto...

-Sí, señor.

Doflamingo llego a su gran habitación, se dirigió al armario y empezó a sacar la ropa que habían puesto ahí para él. Pidió (con toda la buena disposición que podía concebir) a una recamarera que le consiguiera una valija grande.  
Una vez se le proporciono la valija, comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias con cuidado.  
En unos minutos su madre había llegado.

-¡Doffy! Cariño...-y la mujer de largo cabello rubio fue a abrazar a su hijo-. Me preocupaste tanto...

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad-musito el muchacho con voz grave.

-Qué alivio ver que estas bien...-y Dulcinea se separó de él y quedo confundida al notar que su hijo guardaba ropa en aquel compartimiento-¿Qué haces, hijo?

-Madre, tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué luces tan serio?-pregunto Dulcinea con cierto temor en sus ojos castaños.

-Tengo que irme, quiero irme...

-¿Qué? Doffy...

-Necesito hacer mi propia vida, no podré estar atado a ti para siempre. No es justo para ambos-comenzó a decir Doflamingo con la misma seriedad mientras tomaba una delicada mano de su madre y la dirigía hacia un pequeño juego de sillas y mesa que había en el fondo de la habitación.

-Pero Doffy, creí que...-Dulcinea tomo asiento sin dejar de soltar la fuerte y gran mano de su hijo quien tomo asiento a su lado.

-Yo también creí que podría con esto... Pero, la verdad es que no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo mentirte. No puedo seguir haciendo que te dividas entre Homing y yo... Y cuando Rocinante-y sintió una intensa punzada de rencor al recordarlo (no lo había mencionado hasta este momento)-, regrese con ustedes, las cosas serán más incomodas y difíciles para todos...

-No... Doffy, no...

-Sí, así serán las cosas, hay que ser realistas. Por eso es que necesito hacer una vida alejado de todo esto... Quería hablar de esto desde que llegamos aquí.

Dulcinea comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas. Pronto saco un pañuelo color rosa de su túnica color blanco.

-Madre, no quiero lastimarte, pero quiero, necesito, que comprendas que necesito libertad...

-Lo entiendo, pero... Tengo mucho miedo, Doffy. Miedo de que pueda pasarte algo horrible, miedo de que no sepas como vivir en este nuevo ámbito para ti...-sollozo la mujer con los ojos cerrados-. Y, aunque sé que te estas esforzando en cambiar, tengo un enorme miedo de que puedas recaer en ese espiral en el que dañabas a las personas...

-No te preocupes por eso madre, no volveré a hacer lo del pasado, ya no volveré a tomar como esclavo a nadie, ni maltratar a un humano que no se lo merezca... Lo he estado intentando madre-y Doflamingo sintió como si se mintiera descaradamente a sí mismo.

-Me alegro por eso, hijo, en verdad... Pero... Verte partir, para hacer una nueva vida, es algo muy inesperado y fuerte para mí, pensar en que tal vez ya no te vea tan seguido... Después de años viviendo juntos...

-Sí, lo entiendo madre, pero ya soy un hombre... Necesito hacer cosas, quiero comenzar un nuevo camino, vivir...-y el rubio apretó suavemente la mano de su madre contra la suya.

Dulcinea miro adolorida a su hijo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en un intento de reprimir su llanto. Tomo un largo respiro tratando de calmarse.  
Doflamingo la abrazo de pronto.

-Madre, nunca voy a dejar de hablar contigo, donde sea que este, primero me dispararía antes de olvidarme de ti y dejar pasar más de un día sin oírte hablarme-murmuro el joven sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Doffy...

Mientras tanto, en una casa de la ciudad de Flevance, la familia Trafalgar se encontraba cenando junto a su invitado, Rocinante Donquixote.  
Law le dio la caja de chocolates a Lami (cosa que le encanto pero sus padres acordaron que sería mejor que los comiera a partir del día siguiente) y Rocinante le compro un esponjoso peluche de un conejito.  
El muchacho rubio se pasó la cena contando anécdotas de su niñez, sobre las cosas tan maravillosas que su madre y padre le habían enseñado, sobre como pasaba su tiempo en Mariejois al ser alguien que no acostumbraba mucho salir de casa y hablando de la muy probable manera en que sus padres estarían encantados de conocer a la familia de Law.

-¡Tu madre debe ser muy bonita!-dijo Lami al imaginarse el cabello rubio y largo de Dulcinea que, por supuesto, Rocinante le había contado en su descripción-¡Debe lucir como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas!

-Tu madre es muy bella también, nunca había mirado a otra mujer bonita en mi vida...-dijo Rocinante alegre ante el comentario y luego se ruborizo bastante al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho debido a la mirada algo molesta de Law-¡Lo siento mucho! Espero no haberla molestado señora, y señor Trafalgar, disculpe no quise...

-Descuida muchacho-dijo Edward Trafalgar riéndose del rubor de Rocinante-. Me case con una mujer muy inteligente, amable y bella además, soy muy afortunado...

-Basta...-y la esposa también se ruborizo un poco mientras reía suavemente-. Muchas gracias por el cumplido, joven Rocinante.

-Oye Roci, ¿no vas a comer pastel?-pregunto Lami mirándolo confundida y luego pasando su mirada al pastel de fresas.

-Oh no, muchas gracias, pero no me agrada mucho el pan-confeso el rubio.

-¡Oh, al igual que Law! ¡Nunca pensé que fuera haber otra persona así!

Y termino la cena llegando así la hora de retirarse a las alcobas.  
Los padres de Law habían proporcionado una especie de larga y cómoda colchoneta para Rocinante (ya que la cama de Law era algo pequeña para él) junto con unas suaves mantas y almohadas. Antes de retirarse a dormir, los señores Trafalgar les recordaron que tendrían una plática por la mañana.  
Rocinante se dirigió al cuarto de baño para colocarse la bata que traía hace horas para dormir más cómodo.  
Cuando salió de ahí se topó en el pasillo de las habitaciones con Lami y Law.  
Law traía una camisa de tirantes color negra y unos pantalones muy aflojados color gris.  
Lami ya vestía su pijama de color rosa y llevaba en sus brazos dos muñecos de felpa:  
Uno era el nuevo conejito, que Rocinante le había obsequiado hoy, y el otro un osito blanco con un traje naranja.

-Muchas gracias por el conejito, Roci, ahora tengo un compañero para Bepo-dijo Lami felizmente.

-¿Bepo?

-Así se llama este amiguito-dijo Lami mostrándole con más detalle el peluche de osito blanco-. ¿Sabes? Bepo era el osito de Law cuando era pequeño...

-¡Lami!-exclamo Law sintiendo, por primera vez, una genuina vergüenza ante Rocinante.

-¡Oh lo siento, hermano! Guarda bien el secreto, Roci-le dijo Lami sonriendo-. Buenas noches a los dos, descansen mucho. ¡Nos vemos mañana!-y la niña se fue hacia su habitación.

-Si vuelves a mencionar este suceso, te dejare un ojo morado-amenazo Law sin rastro de duda.

-Pero eras un niño... No le veo lo malo, malo sería que aun...

-Cierra la boca, vamos a la habitación.

Rocinante interpreto que Law aún seguía teniendo afecto por aquel osito.  
Entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Apagaron la luz y solo la luz de la luna y ciudad, que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba un poco la estancia. Cada quien se internó en sus mantas y se dedicaron al ver al techo.

-Oye, ¿estas despierto?-inquirió Law quien estaba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Rocinante mañana, además de la plática tendremos que ir a un chequeo médico...

-¿Iremos al hospital? ¿Por qué?

-Más que nada es porque mis padres quiere asegurarse de que mi salud este en buena condición, además es porque...

-Es por que la última vez tuvimos relaciones no tuvimos protección, ¿cierto?-se aventuró a decir el rubio algo cohibido y avergonzado por haber hecho semejante cosa.

-Si... Así que, por lógica mis padres sabrán lo que paso entre nosotros, por eso quería decirte ahora, para que te prepares y no te venza la presión mañana.

-Ah... De-de acuerdo... Supongo que es lo justo, es por nuestra salud y... Mis padres también se enteraron de lo que paso...-balbuceo Rocinante-. Law... ¿Qué tal si ellos me odian al saber eso?-se preguntó sintiendo un terrible escalofrío provocado por ese horrible temor.

-No digas eso...

-Hoy fueron tan amables y buenos conmigo, tu padre me brindo su respeto y confianza... Temo que cuando se entere que... Hicimos eso... Perderé todo eso.

-Rocinante, si existiera la posibilidad de que se molestaran, yo hablaría con ellos y les haría entender porque sucedió eso y...

-¿Y?

-Nada, lo olvide, creo que ya deberíamos dormir...

-Law...

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas feliz de estar descansando en tu propia cama de nuevo?

-Sí... A decir verdad... Tengo miedo, miedo de despertar y encontrarme de nuevo en Mariejois-respondió el chico de cabello negro con voz seria.

-Ya estás en tu hogar Law, con tus padres y hermana, todo está bien ahora...

Law decidió no contestar a esa última frase.  
En su mente dos pensamientos estaban revoloteando con intensidad...  
Primero, agradecía de todo corazón el haber regresado a su hogar.  
Segundo, pensaba en Rocinante. No sabía que hacer respecto a él... Aún tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados; dudas y ese nervioso temor de aceptar decirle adiós.  
Ya mañana asentaría mejor sus interrogativas, cerró sus ojos y se dejó vencer de una vez por todas por el sueño.

 

Al día siguiente, en el otro lado del mundo...  
Un muchacho rubio con gafas color violeta se había mantenido despierto durante toda la noche. Doflamingo se encontraba en la orilla de la gran cama de su habitación.  
A sus pies ya tenía completamente lista la valija con toda su ropa.  
Los rayos del sol matutinos ya atravesaban graciosamente entre las cortinas de la gran puerta corrediza que daban hacia un balcón.  
El muchacho esperaba a su madre.  
Dos débiles golpes a la puerta se escucharon. El rubio se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Señor Doflamingo, la señora Donquixote lo espera fuera del hotel-le informo un empleado del lugar.

Doflamingo se extrañó. Tomo su valija y salió deprisa de la habitación, para bajar y encontrarse con su madre.

Al salir la encontró esperándolo al costado de un gran carruaje.  
Dulcinea lucía cansada, era obvio que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Llevaba una bata de seda de color blanco perlado. En sus delicadas manos llevaba una carta.  
El joven se acercó a ella.

-Madre, ¿qué...?

Y Dulcinea se acercó a él y le abrazo fuertemente. Recargo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas. Doflamingo la abrazó con la misma intensidad. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Dulcinea se tranquilizó un poco.

-Doffy... Después de todo lo que paso en Mariejois-comenzó a decir Dulcinea, quien hablaba con una voz sumamente triste. Su mirada se mantenía baja, al igual que su voz-, pensé que tal vez sería cuestión de tiempo para que todo se olvidara y que algún día, nuestra familia volviera a estar unida...

Y se separó de Doflamingo un poco para quitarle las gafas y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Pero eso solo fue un deseo mío...-continuó la desolada mujer-. Una ilusión que estaba empeñada en hacer realidad. No me imagine que al desear algo así podría provocar cosas más complicadas... A pesar de todo lo malo que hiciste, hijo, aun quiero que seas libre de decidir qué hacer con tu vida... Y eso me hace sentir terrible de cierta forma... Doffy, ¿volverás a dañar a otro ser humano?

-No lo sé... Solo puedo prometerte que lo intentaré, por ti. Hare lo posible por no volver a hacer algo como...-y Doflamingo hizo una incómoda pausa que parecía dolerle demasiado-. Como lo que hacía siendo un dragón celestial.

-Doffy...-y los ojos castaños de la mujer se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Doflamingo miro fijamente el afligido semblante de su madre. Cerró fuertemente sus puños y decidió hacer algo que no debía de decir pero que pensó que podría ser la única manera para garantizarle a su madre que había cambiado un poco...

-Ayer... Cuando escape, fui a dar una vuelta la ciudad-empezó a decir el rubio con voz grave mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Dulcinea-. Y conocí a alguien.

Dulcinea abrió un poco más sus ojos tristes y estos se tornaron en una expresión de sorpresa.

-Hable con él de una manera que nunca creí posible con un humano, comí y bebí con él, dormí junto a él, pase todo el día con él... Y no lo violenté; fue decisión suya acompañarme, no lo golpeé en ningún momento ni nada similar a lo que hacía antes...

-Doffy...

-No quería decírtelo pero... Esa es la única prueba que tengo para demostrarte que tal vez si este cambiando un poco respecto a mis viejas ideas-y Doflamingo tomo la mano derecha de su madre.

-Entonces... ¿Piensas ir con esa persona?-pregunto la mujer quien aún tenía la sorpresa mezclada con la tristeza impresa en su rostro-¿Es por eso que quieres irte...?

-Es... complicado... En cierta parte así es pero... Como te lo dije ayer, madre, también tengo otras razones más importantes para tomar esta decisión.

Dulcinea aparto la mano que le sostenía Doflamingo y con ella acarició la mejilla izquierda de su hijo. La mujer ahora lo miraba melancólicamente. Le coloco de nuevo las gafas.

-Nunca imagine el día en que tendría que despedirme y verte partir lejos de mí...

-Para ser sincero, yo tampoco...

-Hijo... Sé que tal vez no quieras leer esto pero...-dijo Dulcinea cuando al fin se separaron mientras le ofrecía la carta que llevaba-. Es de tu padre, él...

Doflamingo miro fríamente la carta.

-No la puedo aceptar.

-Doffy...

-Tal vez algún día la pueda aceptar y la lea... Pero hasta entonces, no quiero tomarla. Si la agarro ahora mismo, la romperé.

-Está bien...-musito Dulcinea completamente derrotada mientras guardaba la carta en un bolsillo de su bata.

Doflamingo le miró en ese momento, observo el terrible pesar que a su madre le provocaba volver a guardar esa carta y...

-Madre, no la guardes, la tomaré-declaro el rubio tratando de reprimir el odio que sentía hacia ese pequeño rectángulo de papel que había usado Homing para escribirle. Tomaría la carta pero quien sabe hasta cuándo o si alguna vez se atrevería a leerla.

-Hijo...-y Dulcinea esbozo una débil sonrisa conmovedora mientras volvía a tenderle la carta a su hijo-. Muchas gracias, tu pa...

-No lo menciones, por favor-le corto el muchacho.

-Lo siento... Hijo, ¿puedo preguntar cómo se llama esa persona? ¿Cómo es?

-Madre, no puedo decirte su nombre, solo puedo decirte que, sorprendentemente, nos entendimos rápido. Tal vez algún día lo conozcas... Pero no me gustaría eso.

-¿Por qué?

-No es alguien amable, no es complaciente, es alguien... Con mucha presencia y no pretende quedar bien con nadie, tal vez por eso me agrado... Nunca me había topado con alguien así. Su mirada es feroz... Y no como las miradas que suele tener la gente de Mariejois, no, es una ferocidad real, humana.

Dulcinea miro fascinada a su hijo. En verdad Doflamingo había hecho conexión con una persona humana sin hacerla su esclavo o violentarla, había comprendido a una persona genuinamente al parecer. Tal vez la descripción de ese sujeto no sonaba muy favorecedora, pero si eso hacía feliz a su hijo y ese pequeño y nuevo vínculo había sido concebido sin ninguna clase de violencia, era algo que le alegraba enormemente.

-Parece que de verdad te gusta esa persona... Espero que esa persona te quiera de la misma forma en la que tú hablas de él-dijo Dulcinea suavemente mientras tomaba una fuerte mano de su hijo-. Doffy, sígueme por favor...

Y se dirigieron hacia un par de escoltas.

-Doffy, en nuestro barco hay un cofre lleno de dinero y oro, tu padre y yo lo trajimos por si se requería para alguna emergencia o una caridad... No sé si realmente sea suficiente para que puedas viajar y vivir bien por un buen tiempo, pero espero que...

Y Doflamingo la abrazo. Sintió un arrebato de culpa; él había planeado en ir al barco para tomar todo lo que pudiera y luego poder venderlo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho...

-Cuando el momento en que llegues a necesitar más solo...

-No, claro que no. Me aseguraré de no requerir más bienes de tu parte-declaro Doflamingo con un tono de voz extraño; sus palabras tenían una fuerte convicción pero su tono de voz parecía verse un poco afectado por esa fibra sensible que había sido tocada por su madre.

-Pero si llegas a necesitar algo en un momento grave...

-Me asegurare de no caer en momentos así-afirmo con seguridad el rubio separándose de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Doffy...

-¿Ellos me llevaran al barco, no es así?

-Sí...-y los ojos de Dulcinea se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas-. Cuídate mucho, hijo.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo-y Doflamingo se acercó al carruaje para abrir la puerta.

-Llámame o escríbeme cuando puedas y lo desees, no importa si llamas durante una madrugada, yo contestaré...

-Lo haré... Madre...

-¿Si?

-La noche anterior note que llevabas un pañuelo contigo... ¿Aun lo llevas contigo?

Dulcinea se quedó confundida ante esa cuestión, busco en los bolsillos de su bata y en efecto, ahí estaba un pequeño pañuelo rosado.

-Sí, Doffy, aquí está, ¿lo necesitas? Solo lo use para limpiar mis mejillas pero sería mejor que tomarás uno nuevo, hay en el...

-¿Podrías regalármelo?

La mujer, sorprendida, le brindo el pañuelo. Doflamingo lo agarró y lo llevo hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Gracias... Lo llevaré siempre cerca de mí-dijo mientras lo ocultaba entre su camisa.

-Te amo, hijo, nunca lo olvides...-dijo Dulcinea volviéndolo a abrazar fuertemente. Después se separó de él y le dedico la más cálida sonrisa que podía concebir en medio de su llanto.

-Nunca olvidaré a la única persona que me ama genuinamente en este mundo-dictó Doflamingo sintiendo esa intensa y hermosa sensación de cariño que solo una madre puede brindar-. Eres a la única persona que siempre importará en mi mente y corazón, tu nunca olvides eso...

Entonces Doflamingo subió al carruaje quien enseguida comenzó a marchar.  
El rubio abrió la ventana para echar un último vistazo a su madre.  
El vehículo se fue alejando poco a poco mientras Dulcinea mantenía su mano derecha alzada en un gesto de adiós.  
Y finalmente la figura de Dulcinea se perdió de vista, el rubio cerro la ventana y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente mientras trataba de reprimir una reacción de tristeza...  
No podía, ahora menos que nunca, dejar escapar esas amargas lágrimas que querían salir para aliviar la pena tan profunda que le resultaba haberle dicho adiós a su madre.

Horas más tarde, del otro lado del mundo, en la ciudad de Flevance...  
Law y Rocinante se encontraban, al fin, comiendo después de haber tenido una mañana muy ocupada en el hospital realizando diversas pruebas necesarias para el chequeo médico adecuado. Rocinante tuvo un breve alivio al ver que, durante todas esas pruebas, ninguno de los padres de Law estuvo presente. Pero Law le recordó que tarde o temprano se enterarían de los resultados y que aún quedaba pendiente la plática.  
El par de jóvenes estaban en un pintoresco y pequeño restaurante.

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial hasta la tarde?-pregunto Law al terminar su platillo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Rocinante aún no terminaba con un gran platón de ensalada.

-Quedan un par de horas hasta que mis padres puedan regresar a casa. Ya comimos, ahora solo queda llenar el lapso de tiempo, desafortunadamente mis amigos y Lami estan en la escuela...

-Oh pues, no lo sé. Quisiera aprovechar mi último día aquí, podría ir a ver las partes más importantes de la ciudad, ¿tienen museos, galerías de arte?

-Sí...

-Pues vamos ahí, además... También quisiera comprar obsequios de despedida para tu familia y llevar algunos recuerdos para mis padres.

-Está bien-y Law se puso de pie-. Disculpa, voy al baño...

Cuando Law llegó al tocador se quedó unos segundos contemplándose en el espejo.  
Además de su ropa (llevaba el mismo cambio de ropa de ayer) y su gorro, puso atención especial en su serio rostro...

"Quisiera aprovechar mi último día aquí" eso había dicho Rocinante.  
¡Cómo le había incomodado esa sencilla frase!  
De nuevo la sensación de miedo y ansiedad de decir adiós invadía a Law.

 

Law lanzo un fugaz sonido de frustración mientras se quitaba el gorro y lo apretaba para desahogar su ansiedad. Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos unos segundos y después de ello estuvo listo para regresar a la mesa.

-Bien, date prisa, habrá mucho que ver en la ciudad-dijo Law al volver con Rocinante.

Y el día pasó...  
Rocinante y Law visitaron el museo de Flevance, varias galerías y tiendas de arte de donde el rubio compró varias pinturas como regalo para su madre.  
Volvió al distrito comercial para comprar ropa "normal" para su padre; Rocinante pensó que luciría muy bien con esa clase de guardarropa.  
Para los padres de Law compró un par de grandes canastas llenas de dulces finos, flores y frutas exóticas y un par de botellas de vino, además de que también reservo una bella pintura para obsequiárselas y fuera un buen detalle para la sala de estar.  
Finalmente llegó a una juguetería donde tomo una gran colección de adorables peluches y pidió que los pusieran en una enorme caja decorada de la manera más bonita posible.  
Para todas esas compras Rocinante requirió ayuda de su escolta personal.

-Muchas gracias...

-Señor Rocinante, ¿preparamos el barco para zarpar esta noche como ordeno?

-Sí, probablemente esta noche tenga que regresar a Mariejois, igualmente si algo ocurre, les llamaré...-contesto el rubio al jefe de sus escoltas quien de inmediato se retiró en carruaje junto con las compras que irían a Mariejois-. Bien Law, ¿crees que tus padres ya estén por llegar a casa?-pregunto con dificultad.

Y en ese instante el den den mushi de Law comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si? Hola mamá, sí... Está bien, de acuerdo-y termino la llamada-. Ya estan en casa, nos esperan...

Rocinante trago saliva. Su corazón se comenzó a agitar.  
Y, caminando lo más rápido que podían, regresaron a la casa de la familia Trafalgar.  
Para cuando llegaron sus padres ya estaban charlando en la sala de estar mientras tomaban una taza de café cada uno.

-Bienvenidos... ¿tuvieron un buen día?-saludo el señor Trafalgar dejando su taza de café en una mesita a un costado de él.

-Hola padre, madre. Fue un día productivo para Rocinante, lo lleve a pasear por la ciudad y realizo gran cantidad de compras...

-Buenas tardes-saludo Rocinante-. En efecto, espero que sea de su agrado...-y Rocinante elevo las canastas de regalo que traía consigo para señalar que eran un obsequio para ellos. Law cargaba la caja de regalo para Lami y la dejo a un costado de un sofá.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Muchas gracias!-exclamo la pareja de casados-. No debió molestarse...

-No es nada... ¿Dónde puedo dejarlas?

-Dámelas, las dejare en el comedor-dijo Law-. Ahora vuelvo...

-Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció la ciudad, Rocinante?-pregunto Edward Trafalgar mirando curioso al alto rubio quien tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

-Es muy bonita, tiene muchas cosas que ver y admirar, me sentí realmente fascinado y tranquilo al pasear.

-Que bien oír eso... Bueno, Rocinante, si no te importa, me gustaría comenzar a platicar contigo sobre el regreso de Law...

-Oh, sí, sí, no se preocupe. No hay problema...

-¿Podemos saber que sucedió para que Law pudiera regresar con nosotros? Perdón si pregunto esto, ya sé que Law ahora está con nosotros, pero...

-Ayer por la noche un pensamiento cruzo nuestra mente-intervino Elizabeth Trafalgar-. Temimos que, en algún momento, por alguna desgracia nuestro hijo volviera a ser raptado por aquel muchacho...

-Oh... Entiendo, lo comprendo de verdad-balbuceo Rocinante apretando los labios-. Primero quiero decirles que no tienen que temer por esa horrible posibilidad, no volverá a suceder.

-Pero... Esa persona es un noble mundial, tiene el poder ilimitado y podría volver por...

-Lo que sucede es que él ya no es más un dragón celestial-declaro el rubio bajando la mirada con cierto toque de incomodidad al recordar el rostro enfurecido de Doflamingo en aquel momento en que su padre le había retirado el título.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mi hermano, Doflamingo, él fue despojado del título de noble...

Y los rostros de la pareja de casados adoptaron una expresión atónita.

-Mi padre fue el que llevo a cabo esa acción, que fue la clave para la liberación total de Law-siguió contando Rocinante sin subir su mirada-. Yo... Yo había estado pensando en formas de ayudar a Law a escapar o al menos a reducir su sufrimiento a manos de mi hermano... Si no hubiera sido por la medida de mi padre, tal vez hubiéramos seguido teniendo preocupaciones al escapar de Mariejois.

-Es un gran alivio saber eso, ahora debemos mucho más a tu familia, Rocinante. Tu padre... Es un héroe...

-Sin duda...-y Rocinante levanto, por fin, un poco su rostro-. El mismo día en que mi hermano fue despojado de su poder, Law y yo zarpamos hacia acá.

-Una vez más, muchas gracias Rocinante.

Y todos voltearon las cabezas cuando Law regreso del comedor.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Rocinante ya desapareció un gran temor y duda que tu padre y yo teníamos-dijo la madre mirando tiernamente a su hijo y después a Rocinante.

-Bien...-y Law tomo asiento a un lado del rubio-. Rocinante, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas? Lami de seguro querrá ver sus obsequios, puedes ir con ella...

-Oh sí, discúlpenme, con permiso...-y Rocinante se levantó de su asiento, tomo la caja de regalo decorada en color rosa y se retiró de la sala de estar.

-Hijo, ¿Qué quieres hablar con nosotros?

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaron con él?

-Él nos dijo que la persona que... Que ese sujeto ya no es más un dragón celestial-respondió el señor Trafalgar con voz seria-. Esa era nuestra principal preocupación, temíamos que pudiera volver a buscarte y llevarte consigo...

-¿Y qué más?

-Y que su padre fue el que retiro su título y que el mismo día en que eso sucedió, ustedes dos partieron con rumbo a Flevance-dijo Elizabeth-. Fue un gran gesto de su parte, nunca se nos pasó por la mente que eso pudiera llegar a suceder, que fuera posible...

-Bien...-y Law lanzo un pesado suspiro-. Madre, padre, tengo que decirles algo importante, por favor, no quiero que sobre reaccionen...

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan sombrío de repente?

-Yo...

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior de la casa de la familia Trafalgar.

-Lami, soy Rocinante, ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Claro que sí, pasa...!

Y Rocinante entro en un cuarto donde las paredes y muchos muebles eran de colores pasteles y tenían decorados de flores.  
Lami se encontraba en su escritorio, al parecer se encontraba leyendo o haciendo deberes escolares.

-¡Hola, Roci! Perdón estaba estudiando... Pero ya termine, je. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Parece que eres igual de lista que tu hermano y padres, son una gran familia y muy inteligentes...

-¡No es nada! Solo es lo de siempre... ¿Hoy fuiste a recorrer un poco más la ciudad?

-Así es... Compré una buena cantidad de obsequios y recuerdos para mis padres y también...-y Rocinante salió del cuarto para tomar la enorme caja de regalo que había dejado fuera a propósito para mostrársela sorpresivamente-¡Compre algo más para ti, espero que te guste!-y Rocinante dejo la caja a los pies de Lami.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es muy grande! ¿En serio es para mí?

-Sí, si quieres puedes abrirla ahora mismo...

Y Lami se puso de rodillas para abrir la caja con cuidado y lanzo un breve grito de alegría al encontrarse con el adorable y afelpado contenido.

-¡Son hermosos! ¡Muchas gracias! Pero, Roci... Ya me habías obsequiado algo ayer...

-Sí, pero... Quería regalarte algo más, como un agradecimiento por haber sido tan agradable conmigo...-y Rocinante también se puso de rodillas para estar más cerca de la niña-. Lami, hoy partiré de regreso a mi hogar y quería dejarte un último recuerdo.

-¿Te iras esta noche?-musito con tristeza la niña mirándolo con consternación.

-Sí... Los asuntos que tenía que tratar con tus padres ya quedaron resueltos, además supongo que querrán disfrutar plenamente de un tiempo con Law como familia y regresar a su ritmo normal de vida...

-Oh... Pensé que te quedarías un par de días más, en serio.

-Me gustaría, pero también necesito ir con mi familia, tengo también que hablar de varias cosas con ellos...

-Entiendo...

Y en ese instante el den den mushi de Rocinante comenzó a sonar.  
El rubio quedó totalmente sorprendido y rápidamente contesto la llamada.

-¿Si?

-Rocinante...-era la voz de su madre.

-¿Madre?

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

-Estoy bien mamá... Ya estoy en el hogar de Law...

-Me alegra saber eso...

Sin embargo la voz de Dulcinea no se escuchaba muy animada.

-Lami, discúlpame, por favor...-y el rubio salió del cuarto para dirigirse al pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones familiares-. Lo siento madre, pero ¿sucedió algo malo? Tu voz suena algo triste...

-Roci... Hoy... Tu hermano ha decidido vivir por su cuenta, hoy se despidió de mí y decidió comenzar una nueva vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a vivir fuera de Mariejois? ¿Dejo la familia?

-Sí...

Rocinante abrió mucho sus ojos en un gesto de gran asombro; ¿en verdad Doffy se había atrevido a vivir en "el mundo de los humanos"? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin contar con el "infinito poder de ser un dragón celestial"? En verdad era algo difícil de creer, se preguntaba por qué o como se dio ese extraño resultado.

-Debo decir que me impresiona mucho enterarme de algo así, madre... ¿Y tú y papá, que opinaron al respecto?

-Doffy me conto sus razones y no pude discernir de su decisión, aunque me duele muchísimo el haber tenido que despedirme de él... Tu padre está en una situación más difícil, debido a que tu hermano no quiso mirarlo y hablar con él desde... Aquel día.

-Sí, me lo imagine... Lo lamento mucho, madre...

-Lamento mucho que no se haya dado la oportunidad para que Doffy y tú pudieran volver a...

-Madre, temo que eso era una cosa muy difícil y lejana de ver.

-Lo sé... Hijo, debido a esto que acaba de suceder, quiero preguntarte algo...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Aún quieres al joven Law? ¿Las cosas entre ustedes siguen igual entre él y tú?

-Oh...-y Rocinante sintió como su alma cayera al piso, se llevó su mano izquierda a los ojos y apretó los labios por un momento-. Madre... Aún lo quiero... No sabes cuánto...

Y Rocinante se quitó la mano de los ojos y tomo un largo respiro.

-Pero las cosas entre él y yo parecen que nunca funcionaran del todo... Al principio del viaje tuvimos algunas diferencias. Afortunadamente pudimos prescindir de ellas y hemos pasado buenos momentos con su familia, pero me temo que eso no significa nada... De hecho, esta noche, tengo pensado regresar a Mariejois y acabar con esto...

-Hijo, has un último intento. Si de verdad quieres a Law, antes de decirle adiós, debes de hablar con él sobre ese asunto, una última vez...

Y Rocinante se quedó en silencio varios segundos. Eso era demasiado audaz, ya se había propuesto no volver a lastimar su corazón y resignarse a dejar de lado toda esperanza seria con Law.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, Roci. Sé que tal vez sea un riesgo enorme hacer eso, pero, si no le dices por última vez lo que sientes por él... Tal vez te arrepientas el resto de tu vida-dijo suavemente Dulcinea-. Si las cosas resultan de buena manera, entenderé si no quieres volver a Mariejois en un tiempo...

-Madre...

-Y si no es así, estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos, ¿entendido?

-Sí...

-Cuídate mucho... Te amo, Roci-y la llamada termino.

Y la cabeza del rubio quedo aturdida ¿En verdad su madre lo había animado a hacer un último esfuerzo en su tan sinuosa relación con Law?  
Ahora no sabía bien que hacer o pensar.  
Decidió ir a refrescar un poco su rostro, se dirigió al baño y lavo su rostro que había sudado bastante durante la conversación.  
Después de calmarse, regreso a la habitación de Lami quien ya estaba acomodando a sus nuevos peluches en su cama y en un mueble de madera donde había otra clase de juguetes.

-Lami, ¿tienes papel y pluma que me prestes?

-Claro que sí, Roci. ¿Escribirás una carta?

-Sí, pero creo que iré a la habitación de Law para escribirla, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras tanto del otro lado del Red Line...

Doflamingo se dirigía a una de las áreas más alejadas y despejadas del archipiélago Sabaody. Aún lo transportaba el carruaje de la familia.  
Finalmente se detuvieron en un islote donde estaba estacionado un pequeño barco y un hombre pálido de cabello negro esperaba en la orilla.  
Los escoltas ayudaron a Doflamingo a bajar el gran cofre lleno de las riquezas que le había obsequiado su madre.  
En cuanto acabaron con eso, rápidamente se retiraron.  
Crocodile miro con disimulado asombro el cómo Doflamingo había llegado al final de todo y con un enorme y lujoso cofre que prometía resguardar algo sumamente valioso.

-¿Ya podremos partir?-pregunto Doflamingo al llegar junto a Crocodile.

-Sí, ya está todo listo... ¿Tuviste algún problema?

-No...

-Luces muy serio, cualquier pensaría que tuviste un mal rato.

-Ja, ¿Qué dices?-soltó el rubio inmediatamente tratando de mejorar su semblante y lanzando su risa característica. Tomó por la cintura a Crocodile y lo acerco a él-. Bien, creo que primero teníamos que ir por algunos suministros, ¿no?

-Ya lo hice... Ya está todo listo. Debe bastarnos para llegar a la siguiente isla.

-Realmente siempre estás un paso adelante, eh-y Doflamingo rozo sus labios en la mejilla izquierda del muchacho pálido-. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A Water Seven. Hay que mejorar ciertos aspectos del barco; hay muy buenos carpinteros ahí, debemos de asegurarnos de tener un buen medio de transporte si queremos ir más lejos.

-Bien, ayúdame a subir esto...-y los dos tomaron el cofre con cuidado y lo subieron al barco-. Vaya que si hay cosas que mejorar-observó Doflamingo al mirar de cerca la deficiente embarcación.

-¿Qué esperabas?-soltó Crocodile-. Con la plata que pude conseguir, no era de esperarse...

Y el muchacho de cabello negro se dirigió al timón para comenzar el viaje.

-Última vez que te lo pregunto, antes de que el barco se aleje lo suficiente, ¿Realmente quieres vivir de esta manera?

-Sí...-y Doflamingo se acercó a él y lo beso apasionadamente haciendo que Crocodile apartara sus manos del timón-. Guíame y conviérteme en alguien capaz de lidiar con este nuevo mundo...

Crocodile miro a Doflamingo. Contempló el rostro bronceado de ese rubio quien le tomaba por la cintura ¿Cómo sería el futuro junto a él? ¿Tendrían éxito?  
Se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa socarrona. Los rostros de ambos estaban chocando frentes.

-Veamos que puedes hacer aquí en "la tierra"...-murmuro Crocodile con un voz grave.

-Se me ocurre algo que hacer ahora mismo...-y Doflamingo tomo en sus brazos al muchacho de cabello negro.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

Doflamingo sonrió ampliamente a Crocodile.

-Disfrutando de la gran y hermosa humanidad...

Y el rubio llevo consigo al muchacho pálido que seguía en sus brazos y se adentró en el oscuro camarote para después tenderlo sobre la primera superficie cómoda que viera a la mano. Dejo a Crocodile sobre una vieja cama y se abalanzo lentamente sobre él.  
Acarició el rostro pálido del muchacho con aquella gran cicatriz en horizontal...  
Rozo su cuello con sus labios, haciendo que el cuerpo Crocodile se estremeciera al sentir el cálido aliento de Doflamingo.  
Pronto volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, haciendo una lucha entre sus lenguas y labios, aspirando con dificultad, mirándose fijamente en pequeños lapsos de segundos para luego volver a unir con fuerza sus labios desbordando más pasión en cada nueva unión.

 

Qué raro había sido este día...  
Doflamingo había jurado hace días que el día más impactante en su vida había sido aquel en donde fue despojado de su título.  
Pero ahora eso le lucía tan sorpresivamente lejano y poco a poco indiferente...  
Ahora, este día, sería el que recordaría con tal relevancia.  
Este día, en el cual su madre se había despedido de él.  
Este día donde se había embarcado con un muchacho humano al que apenas había conocido hace poco, pero que ya lo tenía completamente fascinado.  
Este día donde se adentraba a una nueva vida...

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Crocodile con un hilo de voz al ver que Doflamingo se había apartado para sentarse un momento. Observo que el rubio se había quitado sus gafas.

-Toda mi vida tuve todo lo que quise... O eso pensé siempre...-musito Doflamingo quien le daba la espalda a Crocodile-. Nunca me sentí comprendido del todo en Mariejois. Nunca me sentí en conexión con mi familia, nunca logre congeniar genuinamente con ellos...  
Ni siquiera los dragones celestiales lograban ganarse por completo mi respeto...  
Me sentía fuera de lugar y lo único que me hacía sentir bien era el poder que tenía a mi disposición...

Crocodile se quedó completamente en silencio, estaba sorprendido por la clase de discurso tan personal que Doflamingo había decidido soltar en esos momentos.

-Siempre me pregunte si podría encontrar personas con las que podría vivir en paz, sin restricciones. Finalmente encontré a alguien... Irónicamente aquí abajo... En la tierra a la que tanto desprecie por años... Tuve una guerra interna por ese dilema antes de mi destierro, un gran dilema que causo ese destierro. Parece que nunca podré desligarme de este lugar...Así que ahora solo me dejaré llevar... Viviré rápido, viviré lo mejor posible, disfrutare cada maldito placer que esta tierra tenga por ofrecerme, sufriré, desearé, perderé, ganaré, gritaré, pelearé y me divertiré como nunca... Supongo que esa es la verdadera vida... ¿No?

Crocodile sonrió y miro con aprecio a Doflamingo.

-Tienes un lado poético escondido entre toda esa ambición y locura-dijo Crocodile con voz suave mientras se volvía a recostar.

Doflamingo finalmente se volteó y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él.

-Eres el tipo más demente que he conocido...-declaro Crocodile mientras seguía sonriéndole y lo miraba directamente a los ojos-¿Lo sabes?

-Tal vez sea así... Tal vez esté jodidamente loco pero, por fin... Soy libre...

Y Doflamingo sonrió triunfante para después unir sus labios una vez más con los de aquel muchacho llamado Crocodile, dejándose llevar de nuevo por esa pasión que había sido atenuada y que ahora podía regresar, volviendo con toda fuerza y felicidad, listo para enfrentar ese gran y salvaje nuevo mundo.

Mientras tanto del otro lado, del mundo, en la ciudad de Flevance.

-Ahora no sé qué hacer... Traté de tomar un camino de prueba pero las cosas no salieron bien... Fue una falta de respeto hacia Rocinante. Obviamente ya no confía en mí, ahora teme que lo lastime de nuevo... No lo culpo. Fui un estúpido...

Law había decidido revelarles la verdad sobre su sinuosa relación con Rocinante.  
Tanto como el padre y la madre miraban consternados a su hijo.  
No se lo habían esperado, todo había sido impresionante y, además de estar algo descontentos con la conducta de Law, se encontraban con una expresión de preocupación extrema.

-Y ahora... No puedo dejar de pensar en que se partirá pronto y... Temo decirle adiós, lo siento dentro de mí, tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver... ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Oh Law...

-Hijo, esto es algo muy delicado-comenzó a decir Edward Trafalgar mientras miraba seriamente a su hijo-. Sin duda pienso que todo fue algo precipitado, pero el daño ya está hecho... ¿Estás seguro de que Rocinante se marchara hoy?

-Sí...

-Law, debes de hablar con él una vez más. Deben de hablar de nuevo, seria y claramente-dijo Elizabeth-. No puedes quedarte sin decir nada... Te arrepentirás de no haber hecho un último intento... Estoy segura de que Rocinante tendrá las mismas ganas de querer hablar contigo por última vez. Es imposible que no haya pensado en querer hacer lo mismo...

-Probablemente-opino su esposo-. Aunque, como Law comenta, tiene un fuerte conflicto de temor y resentimiento, no creo que acepte charlar...

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, hijo.

Law miro con cierta pena a sus padres, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. Sentía que no merecía su comprensión y apoyo.

-¿No les molesta que guste de un hombre?

-Claro que no... Qué tontería sería si nos avergonzáramos por una cosa así-dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a su hijo para abrazarlo y aliviar un poco su pesimista y acongojado semblante.

-No voy a negar que me sorprendió-declaró el señor Trafalgar-. Pero, como dijo tu madre, sería absurdo de nuestra parte reaccionar de mala manera a algo así-y en ese momento Law y su madre dejaron de abrazarse-. Es algo de lo más normal... ¿Acaso olvidaste tus clases y lecturas sobre sexualidad humana?

-Claro que no...-respondió Law comenzando a sentir un poco avergonzado al recordar el tono y tema de la plática.

-Entonces, no sientas ninguna clase de pena. Levántate, ve con Rocinante, habla con él y decidan como terminaran las cosas...-y su padre le tomo por los hombros y le miro con toda confianza directamente a sus ojos grises-. Sé fuerte, Law, sea como terminen las cosas... Tienes nuestro apoyo.

Law sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente el apoyo de sus padres le había venido de maravilla, ahora sentía el valor y la seguridad para aceptar sus sentimientos sin problema alguno.  
Salió de la sala de estar y subió a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso de la casa. Se dirigió al cuarto de Lami...

-Lami, ¿Dónde está Rocinante?-cuestiono al darse cuenta que la pequeña jugaba sola con sus peluches.

-Hace un buen rato que está escribiendo una carta, le preste papel y pluma para ello. Dijo que iría a tu habitación a escribirla-le contesto la niña-. Supongo que quería estar a solas, debe de estar escribiendo algo muy importante...

-Bien, gracias...

Y Law sintió el corazón acelerado al acercarse a su habitación, abrió la puerta y...

-¿Rocinante?

El rubio no estaba en la habitación. Observo que encima de su cama había un par de hojas con escritos.  
Law tomo las hojas con cierta precaución y empezó a leer una de las hojas...

"Nunca podré olvidar los momentos de amabilidad y calidez que me brindaron. Nunca podré recompensar sus buenas intenciones hacia mí...  
Nunca había tenido la dicha de conocer a una familia tan unida y amable como ustedes. Realmente lamento no poder despedirme apropiadamente, pero espero comprendan que causas personales muy difíciles de tratar me obligan a retirarme lo más pronto posible de Flevance.  
Tengan la seguridad de comunicarse conmigo o mi familia si algún día necesitan ayuda.  
Tienen mi eterna gratitud, respeto y afecto...

Sinceramente, Rocinante Donquixote"

Y debajo del texto venía escrito el número por el cual lo podrían contactar.  
Law quedo boquiabierto.  
Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel texto del puño y letra de Rocinante.  
Rápidamente comenzó a leer la otra hoja.

"Law...  
Probablemente cuando leas esto estarás furioso conmigo. Por favor, perdóname.  
Algo sucedió momentos antes de escribir esto, algo que me hizo recordar el hecho de que siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Y al pensar en lo que paso entre nosotros, en la forma en que lidiamos con eso y en el inminente adiós que nos tendríamos que dar hoy, el dolor inevitablemente llego a mí.  
Sí... Ya todo eso paso, no habría porque seguir lamentándose pero lo sigo teniendo en cuenta en mi corazón.  
He decidido huir antes de cometer una estupidez en el momento en que nos tendríamos que despedir. No pude confiar en mí mismo, sé que si me hubiera despedido de ti en persona las cosas no hubieran salido mejor... No quise llegar a la posibilidad de molestarte.  
Aun así, una parte de mí quiso dejar rastros de esa estupidez escritos en esta carta y así reducir un poco la molestia.  
Siempre lamentaré las condiciones tan horribles en que nos conocimos. Desearía poder cambiar el tiempo y espacio para habernos conocido de otra manera y ahorrarte tanto dolor. Pero en medio de toda esa pesadilla algo ocurrió...  
Law, de no conocerte y jamás sentir tantas cosas por ti, no tendría idea de lo fascinante que puede ser la vida. No podría entender que en las personas hay ciertas cosas que a uno le hace faltan y hacen que nuestra vida se enriquezcan de una manera increíble...  
Por fin, gracias a ti, pude ver la verdad humana.  
¿Cómo agradecerte por hacerme vivir mis primeros indicios en el amor?  
Siempre leí que el amor era incondicional y lo podía todo.  
Creo que un momento pudimos crear algo así...  
Pero supongo que al final solo era yo el que sentía y creía en un amor ideal y fantasioso, con el que todo iba a cambiar, con el que mágicamente nos uniríamos y viviríamos felices.  
No imagine jamás que el resentimiento y el temor pudieran presentarse en el camino y me harían renunciar a la oportunidad de tener un vínculo más profundo contigo...  
Más mi corazón todavía insiste en recordar que de no conocerte no hubiera conocido esta hermosa y divina emoción a la que siempre denominare como amor.  
Sin ti, habría vivido toda mi vida perdido sin descubrir ese bello misterio.  
Nunca olvidaré cada momento junto a ti, cada instante que viví a tu lado y que me hizo sentir una felicidad que jamás creí posible.

 

Lamento haberte hecho sentir incomodo con todas mis palabras y acciones pasadas.  
Solo... Hubiera deseado ser más valiente para poder decirte todo esto en persona...  
Muchas gracias Law, siempre te recordaré y te estaré agradecido, no solo por ser el primer amor de mi vida, sino como mi primer amigo y un gran ejemplo de fortaleza ante los obstáculos de la vida. Siempre estarás en mi corazón... Te lo prometo.

Te amo.  
Sinceramente, Rocinante. "

Y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta. Law se había quebrado emocionalmente...  
La mano que sostenía aquella carta comenzó a temblar, el muchacho comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su llanto comenzó a fluir sin restricciones.  
La frustración se apodero de él, apretó su quijada y debido a la conmoción que sentía comenzó a arrojar varios los objetos de su escritorio en una señal de desesperación.  
Pronto no pudo soportar más y un grito que mezclaba su tristeza y frustración se hizo escuchar.  
Pronto los padres de Law subieron a comprobar la situación (el grito se alcanzó a escuchar hasta abajo) y se encontraron a su hijo de rodillas sobre el piso, cabizbajo y sosteniendo fuertemente una carta.

-¡Law! ¿¡Qué ocurrió!?-pregunto el padre con preocupación al ver el trágico estado de su hijo.

-¿¡Dónde está Rocinante!?-soltó la esposa al notar que el rubio no estaba-¡¿Acaso tuvieron una pelea!?

Law se encontraba aún muy afectado para contestar.

-¿Qué ocurre? Hermano... Papá, mamá, ¿Qué paso?-Lami había llegado al umbral de la puerta y miraba completamente asustada la escena.

-Lami, por favor, ve a tu cuarto. Tenemos que hablar con Law.

Lami miro preocupada a su hermano mayor y muy a su pesar, regreso a su habitación.

-Law, por favor, respira profundo... Trata de calmarte un poco...

-Él... él... Se ha ido...-contesto Law con voz muy baja debido a que aún seguía apretando su quijada-. Y yo... No pude...

-¿¡Qué!? Pero...

-No pude disculparme... No pude agradecerle... No pude decirle que...-y Law apretó la carta de Rocinante-. Soy de lo peor...

-Levántate, Law. Y ve lo más rápido posible hacia el puerto, aún no es momento para lamentarse-declaro Edward Trafalgar con voz fuerte y clara mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo-. Date prisa, tal vez su barco aun este por zarpar...

-Toma un transporte y ordena que te lleven a toda prisa, no importa si es costoso, nosotros pagaremos la cuenta después, date prisa-agrego Elizabeth con firmeza-. No puedes rendirte aún...

Y mientras tanto Rocinante apenas llegaba a la zona portuaria de Flevance.  
Durante el camino había hecho un par de pausas; aún no podía decidir del todo si seguir firme en su plan de huir o decidir regresar a casa de Law.  
El semblante del rubio estaba sumamente apagado y sombrío, había llorado mucho al momento de escribir aquellas cartas y su huida cobarde le avergonzaba y le avergonzaría para siempre...  
Bajo del carruaje y un par de escoltas se acercaron para informarle que tenían que asegurar un par de cosas más de la embarcación por medidas de seguridad.  
Rocinante no dio importancia a ese detalle y decidió esperar a que se resolviera dicho asunto. El rubio se dedicó a mirar con melancolía la última parte de la ciudad que vería...  
Había sido un experiencia maravillosa que nunca olvidaría.  
Aún llevaba puesta su ropa "normal" que se quitaría de inmediato al entrar al barco para no seguir hundido en la melancolía.  
Ya estaba aconteciendo la puesta de sol. Los tonos de naranja iluminaban hermosamente el horizonte del mar.

-¿La estas pasando mal, eh?

Y Rocinante se estremeció. Una joven de cabello rubio muy largo y despeinado le había hablado. La muchacha llevaba cargando consigo un gran costal sobre su hombro derecho.

-Sí, algo...-balbuceo él mientras miraba con cierta vergüenza a la chica que era, por mucho, más baja que él.

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-Yo... No quisiera hablar de eso, discúlpame.

-Entiendo... Bien, espero que, sea lo que sea lo que provoca tu pena, se solucione pronto.

-Gracias...-y Rocinante se sintió ligeramente mejor por las palabras de la desconocida-¿Por qué llevas algo tan grande contigo? ¿No te causa molestia? ¿No requieres ayuda?

-No, no es nada. Gracias... ¿Es tuyo ese barco?

-Sí, estoy esperando a que terminen de revisar unos detalles, ya regresare a mi hogar...

-Oh, eres extranjero, ¿viniste como simple turista o tienes familiares aquí?

-Ah, yo... Solo vine por el turismo-mintió el muchacho-. Es una ciudad muy bonita.

-Sí... Oye, ¿no quisieras comprar algunas patatas?

-¿Qué? ¿Patatas?

-Si es lo que llevo en este costal, puedes llevar una buena dotación para tu viaje...

-Ah... De acuerdo...-y Rocinante, no muy convencido, mando a llamar a un par escoltas del barco para así disponer del gran costal de patatas. Y pagaron lo acordado a la chica.

-¡Woow! Muchas gracias, me has comprado todo el costal, debes ser tremendamente rico... Mi familia estará muy agradecida esta noche.

-Ah... Bueno, espero que te haya sido de ayuda-dijo Rocinante con una débil sonrisa triste.

-Espero que te sientas mejor pronto, te lo mereces... Espero no haberte quitado tiempo. Seguramente debiste de haber abordado tu barco hace rato...

-Descuida, ¿qué son unos minutos más en Flevance...?-dijo Rocinante con un tono triste y vacío.

-Ja, tal vez la ciudad no quiere que te vayas aún, bien, ¡buena suerte en tu viaje!-y la chica se despidió con un gesto de mano que Rocinante imito débilmente.

 

El sol ya no tardaba en ocultarse. Ya era momento de subir al barco. El rubio se dirigió al muelle, subió por la rampa de madera con paso lento y finalmente llego a cubierta.  
Retiraron la rampilla de abordaje, la cuerda que aseguraba el barco al puerto, levaron el ancla y finalmente dieron el anuncio de que habían zarpado.  
Rocinante decidió estar en cubierta hasta que el sol se ocultase, cerca de la barandilla derecha del barco, con las manos puestas sobre ella.  
Pronto se quitó el gorro y dejo respirar a su cabello que había estado oculto hasta el momento.  
El barco apenas se había separado unos cuantos metros del puerto...

-¡ROCINANTE!

Y el corazón de Rocinante pareció detenerse.  
Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más.  
Las manos que estaban sostenidas sobre la barandilla se pusieron rígidas.  
Ese grito le había estremecerse como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-¡ROCINANTE...!

Reconocía esa voz perfectamente.  
Pero esa desgarradora forma de gritar nunca la había escuchado y jamás se imaginó oírla...  
Rocinante se dio vuelta para ver directamente al puerto.  
Y ahí estaba...  
Law se encontraba en la orilla del muelle.

-¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR ASÍ...!

Rocinante estaba paralizado. Su mirada estaba congelada en la figura de Law que parecía que en cualquier instante se desplomaría por la fuerza de su voz exclamándole desde lejos.  
El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a temblar.  
Y de pronto la figura de Law pareció tomar impulso...  
El muchacho moreno había saltado al agua.  
Rocinante quedo completamente impactado al ver que Law se disponía a alcanzar el barco a fuerza de nado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su corazón latía frenéticamente...

-¡SEÑOR ROCINANTE!

Y el rubio saltó por la borda, arrojándose también al agua.  
Ambos, nadando lo más rápido posible, se acercaban cada vez más...

Y finalmente se encontraron. Se tomaron de la mano con fuerza y nadaron de regreso al muelle.  
Llegaron y se dejaron caer sobre el muelle mientras tomaban aire.  
Cuando finalmente recuperaron el aliento, Law tomo con fuerza el rostro de Rocinante, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos naranjas que en esos momentos se encontraban en una expresión de absoluta conmoción.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE ASÍ!? ¡¿Acaso eres idiota!?-exclamo Law aun con su voz afectada.

-Yo...

-¡¿PENSASTE QUE ME QUEDARÍA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS AL SOLO LEER LA CARTA!?

-Law...-y las lágrimas de Rocinante empezaron a fluir, las manos de Law limpiaron su rastro mientras acariciaban las pálidas mejillas del rubio-. Perdón...

-Por poco pensé que nunca podría volver a verte...

-No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así...-balbuceo el rubio-. Pensé que...

-Que no me importaría tu partida...-musito Law poniendo su frente contra la de Rocinante.

-Que me olvidarías fácilmente tarde o temprano...

-Nunca olvidaría a la persona que fue mi última esperanza.

-Law...

-Tengo algo que pedirte... Dame otra oportunidad, dame otra oportunidad de demostrarte lo que puedo sentir por ti...-y Law tomo una mano de Rocinante y la estrecho con fuerza-. Por favor...

Rocinante no contesto. Se limitó a abrazar fuertemente a Law.

-Tenía tanto miedo de decirte adiós... No te imaginas...-murmuro Law-. Quería decirte tantas cosas desde que llegamos a casa... Perdóname... Fui tan estúpido al reprimir todo eso... Tan estúpido...

-Pero... No... Parecía...

-Esa era la idea, tonto...

Y Law se separó del rubio. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos...  
Las manos del moreno nuevamente tomaron el rostro de Rocinante y finalmente unió sus labios con los de él.  
Rocinante rodeo con sus brazos a Law y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, con mucha dedicación y ternura.

-Gracias...-suspiro Rocinante al separar sus labios de Law. Sus rostros seguían muy cerca, sus narices y labios seguían acariciándose-. Gracias Law...

-No sigas con eso... Te quiero tanto...

Y los ojos de Rocinante se abrieron demasiado. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué dijiste...?

-Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que no podría decirte adiós sin sentir una inmensa molestia... Me di cuenta de que, ahora, no quiero vivir sin saber de ti, no quiero estar lejos de ti... No podría estar en paz sin ver de nuevo tu cara, sin ver tu torpeza en el día a día... Sin contemplar tu ingenuidad...-decía Law con voz pausada-. No quería dejarte ir sin que supieras esto...

-Law...

-Tal vez aun sea temprano para poder decir que te amo pero... Por favor, déjame quererte y así llegar a decirte plenamente, un día, que te amo...

Rocinante apretó sus labios y dejo escapar otro par de lágrimas, asintió levemente con la cabeza y de nuevo junto sus labios con los de Law, con un gesto de desesperada felicidad.

-Gracias...-musito Law al separar sus labios por unos centímetros.

El sol ya se había ocultado.  
Las luces del puerto iluminaban sus rostros completamente empapados.  
Comenzaba a soplar una ligera brisa.

-Creo que nos resfriaremos...-murmuro Rocinante con una débil risa.

-Es probable...-y Law se puso de pie junto con el rubio.

-Law...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu familia... ¿Qué les diremos?

-¿Quiénes crees que me dieron el valor de venir para acá?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, aunque... Para serte sincero, no quisiera ir a dormir esta noche a mi casa...

Y Rocinante, a pesar de la brisa y su ropa completamente empapada, sintió un arrebato de calor.

-No lo malinterpretes, no quiero acostarme contigo, no como antes... Solo quiero dormir junto a ti, por fin, dormir junto a ti ahora que los dos sabemos la verdad...

Rocinante sonrió con ternura y tomo la mano derecha de Law.

-Me encantara dormir junto a ti...-dijo el rubio acariciando la mano del moreno.

Law le regreso una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Señor Rocinante! ¿Se encuentra bien?-un par de escoltas los habían abordado con un par de mantas para cubrir el empapado cuerpo de Rocinante.

-Sí, estoy bien... Tengo una nueva petición: Por favor, lleven todos los obsequios a Mariejois como estaba planeado...

-Entonces usted señor...

-Me quedaré aquí un poco más... Iré al hotel más cercano, lleven mi ropa ahí, por favor. Consigan un cambio de ropa para Law también.

-Sí, señor, ¿quiere que lo llevemos en carruaje?

-No, quiero caminar...

-Como ordene señor-y los escoltas se retiraron rápidamente de alrededor de Rocinante.

Law y Rocinante comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

-¿Tus padres no se enojaran contigo si no vas a casa?

-Sabrán perfectamente porque no regrese a casa... Mañana me disculpare con ellos, pero por ahora... Solo quiero estar contigo, a solas.

-Creo que estoy soñando... Debí de haberme ahogado cuando salté del barco...

-Qué cosas dices...-y Law lanzo un discreto bufido de burla mientras cerraba sus ojos en una ademán de diversión-. Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por dónde huiste de la casa?

-Por la parte de atrás...

-Que tonto...

Y sin más siguieron caminando en silencio pero completamente cómodos el uno con el otro, ya no era más un silencio lleno de tensión, hostilidad o incomodidad, ahora era un silencio perfecto y agradable, que solo los enamorados pueden compartir.

[Dos años después]

-Así que... ¿Cómo va el negocio, eh, dulzura?

Doflamingo se encontraba entrando en la gran oficina de Crocodile.  
El rubio vestía con una camisa color negro, de manga larga muy formal, una corbata roja y unos pantalones blancos. Encima de sus hombros llevaba un enorme abrigo de plumas rosas. Llevaba sus características gafas pero ahora con un cristal rojo.  
Además llevaba un par de pendientes de oro en sus orejas y su cabello había crecido considerablemente, haciendo largos y gruesos mechones que se encontraban rígidamente peinados.

-Te he dicho que aquí no me llames con tus apodos idiotas...-respondió Crocodile sin apartar la vista de un documento que se encontraba leyendo. Este se encontraba fumando un puro.

También la apariencia de Crocodile había cambiado ligeramente, ahora su rostro se observaba más maduro, su cabello era ligeramente más largo pero seguía perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, Pero el gran cambio era que ahora su viejo, metálico y pequeño garfio había sido remplazado por un gran garfio de oro que tenía una gruesa empuñadura.  
En su mano derecha se observaban anillos de oro con piedras preciosas (excepto en su dedo anular) y llevaba un solo pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha.  
El pálido hombre vestía una camisa de color blanco debajo de un chaleco naranja con un patrón de rayas negras en dirección horizontal y vertical, un pañuelo azul en el cuello, unos pantalones de traje en color negro y zapatos negros pulidos con hebillas de oro.  
Sobre sus hombros colgaba un largo y grueso abrigo de pelaje verde oscuro.

-Vaya, no seas tan frío... Hace mucho que no me dejas consentirte...-y Doflamingo se acercó a su escritorio para tomar asiento sobre este.

-Tú quieres sacarme de quicio, ¿no es así?-inquirió Crocodile dejando de leer y volteando a ver con gesto fastidiado al rubio que le sonreía insinuantemente.

-Algo así... Quiero sacarte de quicio pero en otro sitio... ¿Qué tal si dejas un rato los negocios y te vienes a nuestro rinconcito especial por un par de horas?

-Agh...-y Crocodile se puso de pie-. De todos modos ya me estaba hartando de leer estas patrañas...

-¿Las cosas van bien?

-Claro que sí, si cediera a las estúpidas propuestas que me plantearon en ese documento, las cosas se irían para abajo... Estos idiotas, creen que Rain Dinners es un casino cualquiera...

-Vaya, parece que en verdad te molestaron... ¿No quieres que nos encarguemos de ellos?

-No seas tonto, no vale la pena por basura así... Para eso estan los empleados...

-Ja, algo digno de ti, ¿Cómo ose en proponerle algo así al mismísimo jefe?

-Cállate y vámonos... Más te vale darme un buen rato-comento Crocodile abriendo la puerta.

-Eso te lo garantizo, amor...

Y Doflamingo rodeo la cintura de Crocodile y ambos salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a su lujosa y gran habitación especial que tenían exclusivamente para pasar ratos de intimidad en el casino.  
Mientras iban camino a ella...

-Señor Doflamingo, acaba de llegar un mensaje para usted, ¿quiere que lo lleve a su habitación?-un empleado los había abordado.

-¿Un mensaje? Está bien llévalo para allá...

Y llegaron a la habitación. Crocodile se comenzó a desvestir.

-Te espero en el jacuzzi...-indico el hombre de piel pálida mientras se dirigía completamente desnudo a una parte anexa de la habitación.

-Sí, ya voy...

Y Doflamingo abrió la carta sumamente intrigado por el contenido; su madre le había llamado hace días así que se preguntó quién podría ser...  
Y se impresiono al leer el remitente... Era de su hermano, Rocinante.  
¿Cómo había dado con él? Bueno, después de pensarlo unos segundos, no ha deber sido tan difícil teniendo a su madre como alguien quien podía darle pistas y un poder de investigación ilimitado puesto a su disposición.  
El rostro de Doflamingo se tensó demasiado. No sabía si leer el mensaje.  
Ni siquiera había leído aun la vieja carta de Homing que hace años le había entregado su madre.  
Respiro profundamente y con un gesto de fastidio decidió abrirla rápidamente.

"Doffy, para el día de hoy estaré siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, sé que probablemente no querrás saber eso, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo sin comunicarte esto...  
¿Sabes? Te deteste desde aquel en que fuimos a Sabaody por última vez, pero al pasar el tiempo y saber que nuestras vidas han cambiado tanto en este lapso, ese odio se ha disipado y he podido superarlo.  
Ahora quiero disculparme por todas las molestias que pudiste haber pasado por mi culpa, que a pesar de haberlas merecido con toda razón, no quitan la preocupación que todos en la familia sentimos por ti. Hermano, quiero decirte que, a pesar de haber sido por una manera muy horrible, te agradezco por haber unido mi vida con la de Law.  
Ahora soy completamente feliz. Y espero, de todo corazón, que tú hayas encontrado la felicidad también y de no ser así, espero que pronto la encuentres.  
Espero que estés bien...

Tu hermano, Rocinante"

Y Doflamingo miro vacíamente la carta, arrugo un poco la hoja y tomo un largo respiro.  
Se tomó unos segundos y finalmente lanzo una ligera risa amarga.

-Que idiota...-soltó Doflamingo con una sonrisa burlona mientras doblaba la carta de mala gana y la colocaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. Así que finalmente logro su estúpido sueño... Vaya niño bobo...

Y Doflamingo se comenzó a desvestir y se dirigió a donde Crocodile lo esperaba ya dentro de un gran jacuzzi junto con dos copas de espumoso vino blanco.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Crocodile quien aún seguía fumando su puro.

-Tonterías... No es nada, ¿en que estábamos, dulzura?

-Te encargarías de mí, ¿no es así?

-Ah sí...-y Doflamingo acerco sus labios al grueso cuello de Crocodile-. Te amo...

-Ja, pensé que nunca me lo dirías fuera de la cama...-comento Crocodile lanzando una risa grave y sarcástica.

-Hay una primera vez para todo... ¿No crees?

Y Doflamingo siguió besando con lentitud el cuello de Crocodile mientras este último dejaba su puro sobre un cenicero en la orilla del jacuzzi y comenzaba a rodear con sus brazos a su querido rubio que tanto le había ayudado hasta el momento.

-Supongo que sí, Doffy...

-Ja, ahí vas... ¿También intentarás llamarme así fuera de la cama?

-Tú lo dijiste... Hay una primera vez para todo...

Y mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en una isla llamada Flevance.

-Law, notaran que nos fuimos...

-¿Y? Después de todo ya somos pareja de por vida, es normal que quiera estar un rato contigo a solas...

-Sí, pero...

-Además, ya han sido demasiadas ceremonias, mi graduación, mi bienvenida al hospital...

-Pero...-balbuceo Rocinante pensando en la familia y amigos de Law y en sus propios padres.

-Ya basta Rocinante, no pasara nada...

-Oh Law...

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña banca color blanco.  
La pareja se encontraba en un jardín enorme.  
Ambos vestían trajes formales, Rocinante llevaba un traje blanco con corbata azul cielo y Law vestía un traje negro con corbata a juego.  
Rocinante se había cortado aquella pequeña extensión de cabello que lo caracterizaba como un dragón celestial, a pesar de seguir siendo uno.

-Nunca imagine llegar a hacer esto...-comento Rocinante observando el cielo mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de Law.

-Yo tampoco...-dijo Law quien también había fijado su gris mirada en el cielo.

-Es tan raro... Y hermoso a la vez...

-Sí...

-Soy tan feliz... Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo...

-Yo también... Lo tengo todo... Tengo a mi familia, tengo buenos amigos, realice mi sueño de ser médico y tengo el amor del hombre más bondadoso que he conocido...

-Je...-y Rocinante se ruborizo. Retiro la mirada del cielo y volteó a ver a su pareja-¿Te acuerdas de aquel día en que me dijiste que aún no podías decirme "te amo"?

-Sí, lo recuerdo...

-Lo tuve presente durante todo el día...

-También yo...

-Me pregunto qué habría dicho el Law de aquellos tiempos al enterarse de este día...

-Qué cosas piensas...

Y Law se recargo sobre el rubio.

\- Te amo tanto Rocinante...

-Me sigue estremeciendo esa frase, creo que nunca dejará de hacerlo-dijo Rocinante con voz alegre-¿Seré el único hombre que reaccione así después de vario tiempo de escuchar un "te amo" de su pareja?

-Tal vez... Pero eso es lo que hace tan especial... No me gustaría dejar de ver tu expresión torpe al oírme decirte eso...

-Je, entonces, podemos estar tranquilos sobre eso...

Y Rocinante beso tiernamente la mejilla de Law.

FIN


End file.
